Forgotten Avatar
by unkn0wnartist
Summary: What if Aang wasn't the only avatar to escape time? What if she reappears during the 100 year war and brings a new enemy and strange powers along with her. How will she change things for our heroes? One can only guess for the worse. ZukoXOC.
1. My name is

Book One: Water

Long ago, spirits and humans lived together in the physical world. In order to uphold the balance between them, by decree of the first avatar, humans and spirits were separated. With the portals connecting the two worlds severed, spirits and humans no longer coexist. For a long time, there was peace until the spirits found their way back into the physical world. Wars between the spirits and the humans raged on; the humans outmatched.

Only the avatar, the bridge between the two, could restore balance to the world but when the world needed him the most he passed on. For many years, the new avatar was nowhere to be found. All hope was lost until one day the unknown avatar appeared and took back the physical world in an intense battle, closing the portals once again. After the battle, she vanished. Soon after, a new avatar was born and the cycle continued. No one knows what happened to the mysterious avatar or even her identity. Her story remained a mystery until now. This is the tale of the forgotten avatar.

* * *

Zuko, banished prince of the fire nation, stood at the head of his naval ship glaring out into the vast ocean and snowy glaciers that spread out before him. Cold, golden eyes calculate the familiar scenery. The same snowy landscape that those very golden eyes have stared at for weeks now in their dire attempt to locate the avatar. The cold air stings against his warm skin, making his scarred eye ache. He ignores the pain for now as the frown on his face deepens.

'Another day with no sign of him…I must find him.' As if to silence his thought, a bright blue light suddenly flares up in the distance.

"Finally… Uncle, do you know what this means? It must be the avatar."

"Prince Zuko, we've been down this road before. It is probably the celestial lights. I don't want you to get your hopes up once again over nothing." The old general sighs as he takes another sip of his tea in his vain attempt to settle his ecstatic nephew.

"But it must be him, there's no other explanation. Captain, head course for the light!"

A strong gust of wind suddenly blows him of his feet while a bright light engulfs the ship. Zuko and General Iroh try to regain their balance as the tides begin to pound violently against the ship. Not a moment after, an eerie calm takes over.

"What just happened?" Zuko turns to his uncle for answers, just as a commotion below deck breaks out.

Zuko and Iroh head down towards the commotion only to discover the soldiers crowded around something.

"Out of my way! What is the meaning of thi-…?"

The words became stuck in the young prince's throat as he laid eyes on the sight before him. A girl, no older than he, was collapsed onto the metal surface of the deck. Wide, bright blue eyes bore into his golden ones as she focused her attention on him. Her long, sand colored hair, a color Zuko has never seen before, clings to her wet slender frame. Her eyes stare deep into his, a confused glaze engulfs the sea blue eyes almost as if he was familiar to her and she was trying to remember. Her strange appearance would have surprised him the most if it weren't for the fact that she laid before him completely naked. The soldiers stand around gawking at the freezing girl not exactly sure of what to do. Zuko could feel the heat rise up to his cheeks, when he sees his uncle run up to the girl and cover her with a blanket. He finally composes himself and turns to the soldiers.

"All you fools stop staring like idiots and get back to your posts, now!"

He turns and faces the girl with red tinted cheeks and deep scowl locking her eyes to his once again.

"Who… who are you?" the flustered boy ordered as she continues to stare up at him. Her eyes widen as his fiery golden stare holds her in place.

"I said," Zuko takes a few steps towards the girl until he is directly in front of her and grasps her chin. "Who are you?"

"I don't know…"

Zuko had to pause for a moment to see if he was hearing this right. He looked to his uncle for guidance when he noticed his uncle's thoughtful gaze on the girl. It was as almost as if he recognized her…

"You don't know…? What do you mean you don't know! You don't know your own name?"

At this point, the young prince was losing his patience. First what looked like the sure chance that Zuko had finally found the avatar and now a strange looking girl with no recollection of who she is appears before him?

' _Spirits_ …'

"Stop yelling, will you? My head is killing me." She winces slightly as a sharp pain pierces her skull once more. It was almost as if her mind was trying to force her to remember the obvious. With each intake of the cold air, another pain strikes. Everything hurt, looking into the boy's golden eyes hurt especially.

"Prince Zuko, perhaps it is best we get her out of the cold and into some warm clothes. You will get the answers to your questions later." The wise general stands extending his hand to the shivering girl. The girl looks to the extended hand, then up to Iroh's face. In that instance, her whole demeanor changed.

"No, I don't owe you people anything. You demand to know who I am? Well I hate to break it to you, but I have no clue."

"I hate to break it to you, stupid girl but you're on my ship in the middle of the ocean nonetheless. The very ship you oh so magically appeared on. I think an explanation is in order don't you think?" Zuko narrows his eyes at the girl. No one from the fire nation would be dumb enough to raise their voice to the prince of the fire nation even if he was banished and especially to his esteemed uncle. The men on his ship know their place.

The girl takes a slight step back; fear and distrust swirl in her blue eyes. Something deep within the girl's mind was telling her to be cautious. The familiar feeling of betrayal etched at her heart. A feeling her mind seems to know all to well if only she could remember why.

"My dear, it is clear that you are wary of my nephew and I and with good reason for we are only… strangers to you but I assure you, we mean you no harm. We wish to help you in any way we can." Iroh smiles kindly at the girl leaving her with an overwhelming sense of warmth and familiarity.

"Uncle…!"

"Enough, Prince Zuko. Come child, you can trust me." Zuko's eyes widen slightly. His uncle was completely serious with him. His uncle's mind was completely set on helping this stupid girl. The girl looks at his outstretched hand once more finally deciding to accept his help. As Iroh leads the girl into the ship, she turns her head to look back at the scarred boy only to notice the bright blue light shining behind him in the distance.

* * *

The young girl stood in front of the mirror examining her self. The kind man Iroh, he had said his name was, had given her some spare clothes and some time to think. Instructing her to change and that he would return with some tea and a hot meal. Her eyes trailed through her image beginning with her hair. She had felt the soldiers stare as she walked along the corridor with general Iroh. At the time she felt it was because of her sudden not so subtle appearance but now she can't help but wonder if it was the hair that they were staring at. Every man she walked past on the ship had dark colored hair, a drastic contrast from the light sand colored texture that was her own. Her hair cascaded down to her lower back in loose natural curls. Her pale skin radiated through the dim lit room. Bright blue blues stared back at her through the mirror.

' _Who am I_?'

A knock was heard at the door before she could think anything more of it. General Iroh enters the doorway with a kind smile on his face. The girl couldn't help but be grateful for his kindness. As they made their way to the top deck, a warm meal and pai sho table awaited her.

"Pai sho?" The girl stated timidly, her head pounding slightly as she ran her fingers on the table, her hand stopping at a piece and picking it up to examine it.

"Ah yes, are you familiar with the game? It is indeed my favorite. The piece you hold in your hands is called…"

"The white lotus tile." The girl smiled slightly. The words had slipped out of her mouth without thinking. "Yes, I think I am familiar with this game. Maybe we could play?"

General Iroh smiles knowingly and nods eagerly taking his seat.

The girl returns the smile and settles down in her seat, taking a sip of her tea.

' _Maybe there is hope_.'

* * *

"My dear, clearly you have tricked me when you told me you were merely familiar with Pai sho. Why, you are a pro! You have beaten me twice already and it looks like it might be a third time!" Iroh exclaims with a hearty laugh. The girl laughs along with him as the crewmembers crowd around the table. Their faces were in complete and utter shock that someone was capable of beating the great General Iroh at pai sho!

"This is simply unheard of!"

"She beat the general!"

"I can't believe this!"

The girl laughs even harder at their exclaims of disbelief. She makes her next move on the board.

"Iroh, don't be silly! I-…oh um sorry, General Iroh…I.I mean…." The young teen frantically tries to compose her self after her slip up.

Iroh smiled, "Nonsense dear, Iroh is just fine."

The girl smiles back and musters up the courage to ask, "Iroh… I have to ask. Have we…met before?"

The general looks up from the game and stares deep into the girl's eyes. The same pang of hurt she felt when she looked into his nephew's eyes resurfaced. Iroh held a knowing, mischievous look as he glanced at her. A look as if to challenge her to think. After a moment, the general looks away and smiles to himself, making his next move.

"Perhaps, in another lifetime… wouldn't you agree?"

The question stunned her, 'Another lifetime…?'

"Any who, any luck with remembering your name? I would like the privilege to call my challenging pai sho opponent by her name."

The girl sighed, making her next move, "No…no luck yet. Every time I try to think too hard about my memories, I get a migraine."

"Well all in due time, you should not force these things. But I do urge you to keep an open mind and to follow your instincts. Do what your heart tells you and your mind will soon follow after."

"Excuse me sir, but Prince Zuko requests your presence immediately."

Iroh lifts himself from the table and begins to walk to the door, "I'm afraid our game has been cut short. Why don't you get some rest for the night and we'll continue this tomorrow? Jee, would be so kind as to escort the young lady to her room."

"Iroh… thank you." Iroh took a slight pause at the door before exiting the room. Once back in her room, she laid hours in bed, desperately trying to remember the slightest detail about her identity. Her mind begins to wander to the fire nation prince. She had a genuine curiosity for the boy despite his rude behavior towards her earlier. She couldn't help but wonder why his eyes made her so sad or why hidden in his eyes, he looked so sad as well.

* * *

Zuko walked along the long, metal corridor of his ship after a long day of training. He needed to be absolutely ready before he faced the avatar. It would be his most difficult battle yet but he needed to capture the avatar by all means necessary. Home had never felt within his reach until today. To his annoyance, he couldn't help but let his thoughts wander to that strange girl again. She was a mystery in it of itself. He had never once in his travel's seen someone look and feel as strange as she does. She was something… different. He couldn't explain the feeling he got when he laid eyes on her but it was as if she radiated energy, powerful wavelike energy that was almost suffocating. He had no doubt his uncle had felt it too.

The fact that she claimed she has no idea who she was annoyed him to no end. He wanted to figure her out, every detail. It was no coincidence that both she and the avatar appeared to him on the same day. He knew better than to doubt fate. He decided that after he captured the avatar, he would interrogate the girl. Zuko was almost to his room when he felt her again followed by a bloodcurdling scream coming from down the hall. He ran to her room knocking the door wide open only to see that she was having a nightmare. She was curled up in a ball, griping her head. Tears were spilling from her eyes.

He grasped her shoulders trying to shake her awake, "Wake up, peasant. It's just a dream…. girl, wake up!"

Her eyes flew open as she began to focus where she was. Silent tears where now flowing freely from her eyes and Zuko couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was terrified. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment until his uncle ran into the room.

"Are you alright dear? What happened?" Uncle asked the girl while holding on to one of her hands to comfort her.

She was lost in thought for a moment, starring at their joined hands until she turned to the young prince who was still holding on to her shoulders to keep her steady.

"My name…my name is Hotaru."

* * *

Hi, unkn0wnartist here. This is my first story and first time ever writing, so please go easy on me. I expect my writing to only get better. That being said, I've had this story stuck in my head for a long time now and I feel like I need to write it down. I hope you all enjoy it!


	2. Firebending

Chapter 2: Firebending

 _Hotaru felt like she was falling. The weightless sensation made her open her eyes, only for her to discover she was no longer on the ship. Instead of her dark metal room, she found herself in an empty, white room. The room was so bright; it took her eyes a few moments to focus._

 _"Hotaru."_

 _She spun around startled at the sound of the voice. On the other end stood a boy, no older than sixteen, smiling at her. His smile made her nervous. A wave of uneasiness consumed her when she stared into his golden eyes. The boy looked like he was from the fire nation with his dark hair and pale complexion. She couldn't help but feel like she knew him from somewhere._

 _"Who is Hotaru? Who are you?" The young girl narrowed her eyes at the boy. Her uneasiness only made his mischievous smile wider._

 _"You are Hotaru, silly and how could you forgot about me? I'm your friend." The boy took a few steps toward her making her take several steps back._

 _"Come now, Hotaru. You can trust me."_

 _The boy was taunting her now. A sudden shift in the room made the hairs on her neck stand. The room began to turn pitch black behind him with each step he took towards her. Dark, powerful energy began to surround him. He chuckled at her scared expression when suddenly he sprinted forward grasping her face._

 _"Let me in!"_

Hotaru snapped her head towards the sound of fighting. She was on the main deck seated next to Iroh as he drilled Zuko on his firebending practice. She tried to concentrate but found her mind drifting to the dream she had the night before. She had awoken so shaken up only to realize that her distress from the dream had awoken Zuko and Iroh as well. She couldn't even rejoice from the revelation of her name after a dream like that. A chill ran down her spine thinking about the boy. His energy when he touched her had felt like pure evil.

She focused her attention back to Zuko yelling at Iroh again, demanding he learned the next set of firebending moves. She had to admit that he was a powerful bender, any one could see that. But it was clear that his firebending was fueled by anger and rage. His fire would have limits if he relied on that source. Despite his rigid form, she marveled at his firebending. It made her want to jump up and join him but the feeling was quickly replaced with sadness after remembering what happened earlier that morning. After hearing that Iroh was going to train the young prince, she quickly jumped to the idea of joining them asking if she could test to see if she was a bender only to be disappointed with the results. Deep down inside she had hoped that she was a firebender as well.

Zuko flipped in the air evading the blasts being sent at him, retaliating with one of his own when he quickly glanced at Hotaru from the corner of his eyes. A chill ran down her spine once again, realizing how familiar his eyes were to the boy from her dream. She couldn't think further of it after realizing they had stopped practicing and the ship was rapidly approaching land. Iroh had cryptically told her they were trying to find the avatar that had apparently been hiding for over a hundred years after the war broke out. This clarification was followed by a dozen questions about the war in which she had no idea about and also one she had no idea what stance she took.

Zuko turned to her and glared, "Fresh air time is over, go back to your room and stay there until we begin moving again. You are not to interfere."

Hotaru met his glare with one of her own. The boy seriously knew how to get under her skin.

"Why not? I can just stay up here and watch from the deck. There's no need to lock me up in my room like a child."

Zuko began to raise his voice at her, to which she responded by rolling her eyes. "Absolutely not. I've been generous enough to let you walk around this ship so freely to respect my uncle's wishes but I draw the line here. No one will get in my way in capturing the avatar."

"I'm not in your way, your royal pain in my…"

Iroh took this moment to intervene, positioning himself in between the two teens after fire blazed in Zuko's hand. This position was beginning to feel quite familiar for the retired general after having to separate the two quite a few times throughout the day.

"Now is not the time you two. We will be landing shortly."

Zuko breathed out heavily along with smoke escaping his nostrils, "Guard, escort the nuisance to her room and make sure she doesn't leave it until I say."

Hotaru glared back at Zuko as the guard grabbed her arm and began to lead her towards her room. She stuck her tongue out at him childishly before heading into the hall. Zuko rolled his eyes at the infuriating girl as he turned back to the village that was now in plain sight.

* * *

Hours later Hotaru was still lying on her bed, staring at her ceiling. To say the least, she was bored out of her mind with each passing minute resenting the prince. They had begun moving an hour ago but the prince had yet to release her from her room.

'Stupid, self righteous prince thinking I would get in the way.' She glared at her ceiling at the thought of him.

She wasn't useless. She knew she couldn't be. But just the thought of it made her roll over in frustration. Confusion welled up inside her. Why should she care about helping him anyway? He was nothing but rude to her the entire time she was on this ship. Her thoughts drifted back to him firebending. It made her feel weak. She hated to admit it but she did feel useless. She was nothing but a useless girl with no power and no memory.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a commotion outside her door. She rushed to open the door and peek out when she saw the guard laying unconscious on the floor and a swift flash of movement entering the prince's chambers. Curiosity got the best of her as she ran down the hall, pressing her ear to the door. Fighting could be heard from inside and in a split second decision she yanked the door open.

Inside, the prince was laying face first on the ground grunting while a young bald boy with an arrow on his head turned to the door and gasped at her.

Their eyes met and time stood still. The boy tilted his head curiously at her, letting his guard down. Hotaru frozen to her spot, stared at the boy with wide eyes. She began to feel a feeling swell up in her chest. All the while Zuko lifted himself up and examined the two. They looked at one another in a trance almost like they recognized the other. Zuko looked to the two trying to guess what their next move would be.

Hotaru felt like her chest would explode. She couldn't explain the feeling until she realized it was anger. She felt red, hot blinding anger towards the young boy who could only be the avatar. She raised her hands and swiftly brought them down, all the while fire exploding from her hands. She sent attack after attack towards the boy with him desperately trying to block each.

Zuko couldn't believe what he was seeing. The peasant looked like a skilled master attacking the avatar. She couldn't even bend a few hours ago! Distracted, he didn't notice the avatar send a powerful blast towards her making her fall against the prince and allowing him the chance to escape.

Hotaru turned to him, determination shinning in her blue eyes. He looked at her shocked as she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the main deck.

"Come on, he's getting away!"

Once on the deck, all chaos broke loose. The avatar began to fly away on what looked like some type of glider. Hotaru sent blasts in his direction trying to knock him down when she noticed the prince grasp the avatar's foot mid air sending them crashing down. She ran to help Zuko when she felt something sharply hit her ankle making her fall and grimace at the sharp pain. She looked up only to see a water tribe boy catch his boomerang while riding on top of giant, flying bison along with a young girl.

"Aang, no!" The water tribe girl exclaimed when Zuko sent a powerful blast towards the kid, knocking him off the ship and into the icy waters.

"AANG!"

At this time, Iroh emerged from within the ship and helped her up. Everyone held their breath at the sight of the avatar engulfed in a water tornado hovering above all of them. At the sight of his glowing eyes and tattoos, a sharp pain brought Hotaru to her knees. She gripped her head tightly as pain began to engulf her body. Zuko glanced between the two at a loss of what to do. Aang, still in the avatar state, brought down a huge wave knocking all the soldiers including Zuko overboard. The avatar's friends quickly swooped down and helped their friend as he tries to regain consciousness.

The pain resides suddenly and Hotaru sprints up after the Avatar and sends a powerful blast as he and his friends escape on the bison. The avatar quickly deflects her attack sending it towards the glacier. It causes an avalanche onto the ship but she quickly melts the snow before it fell on her.

She glares up at him and he stares back at her sadly.

Iroh lifts himself up from the floor, wiping snow off of his armor, "Great news for the Fire lord, the fire nation's greatest threat is just a child."

"That kid just did all of this, uncle. I want this ship dug out and after him immediately!"

The air filled with laughter as the men turned in surprise towards the girl. Tears were streaming down Hotaru's face and she was twirling in delight making fire dance all around her. She couldn't contain her joy.

"I can firebend! I'm a firebender!"


	3. Truce

Chapter 3: Truce

Zuko was restless to say the least. He lay in bed tossing and turning for an hour now. He couldn't stop thinking about the events that happened earlier that week. After the avatar escaped, it took them the whole day to dig out all the snow. They were now headed towards a port to make repairs for the ship. Zuko was growing anxious and impatient with every minute wasted. The avatar was alive and could be parading round the world by now. He couldn't stress the importance of finding him before someone else does. Zuko threw the covers off of him in frustration, a deep scowl forming on his face. His thoughts drifted towards the girl. He had caught himself thinking quite often about her now to his displeasure. After the ordeal with the avatar, he demanded to know what had happened and she once again had no answers.

He knew something wasn't right about her but he could tell she was sincere when she denied knowing the avatar. Despite her telling what she thought was the truth, he knew it wasn't the complete truth. He had notice the look they shared before she attacked the avatar or even how she tenses up unknowingly at the mention of him now. Despite his suspicions about the girl, she had proven her loyalty to them. A week ago he wanted nothing more than to get rid of her but she has proven to be a useful ally for now and a powerful firebender. The forms seemed to come naturally to her now. He decided he could use her to his advantage.

Not like he could have gotten rid of her before anyway. To his annoyance, the girl and his uncle were inseparable. They were like old friends, always playing pai sho and drinking tea together every single day. He would never actually admit it but she wasn't completely terrible. After another failed attempt to ease his mind, he gets out of bed and heads to the captain's deck. He decided meditating and fresh air would do him some good. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. Hotaru sat at the end of the deck, her legs in between the rails and dangling off the edge. She stared out into the ocean watching a small lightening storm rage on in the distance.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

His voice broke her trance from the storm. The cold breeze made her light, sand colored hair dance in the wind. It was still such an odd sight to see even after constantly being around her for a week now. He could instantly pick her out on the ship.

"Oh, hey Zuko. I'm guessing you can't sleep either huh?" She patted the spot next to her, urging him to sit. Zuko debated leaving, thinking that tossing and turning in his bed was a better idea than conversing with the girl but decided it wouldn't kill him. They were stuck together now so might as well try to be civil.

He sat down next to her following her lead by letting his legs dangle off the edge as well. They sat in silence for a while. Zuko was beginning to feel uncomfortable; he knew this was bad idea…

"What was your home like, Zuko?"

The question surprised him, "Why would you like to know?"

Hotaru turns to look at him curiously and chuckles, "I'm just curious, trying to get to know you is all."

Zuko scoffed, "I doubt that's the real reason. It's none of your business anyway. You should know I live in the royal palace."

Hotaru pouted at his response. She had grown accustomed to his standoffish attitude that it didn't bother her as much anymore. She realized Zuko pushed everyone away, not just her.

"Truth is… I'm wondering about my own home."

At that, Zuko's interest peaked, "You remember your home?"

Hotaru sighed, leaning her forehead against the railing, "Not exactly. I've just been having dreams of a field of fire lilies on a mountain… the place feels like home to me for some reason."

She left out the part of her dream where the same boy from her previous dreams stood at the edge of the cliff, taunting her with his smile. Unknown to everyone, Hotaru had been having nightmares every night. They were getting so frightening that she couldn't sleep some days. Iroh had begun to notice how tired she looked but she dismissed his worrying telling him she was fine but she knew she was far from it.

"Sounds like the fire nation. They always bloom for a few weeks in the middle of summer."

Hotaru turned to Zuko and smiled, "See? We're not so different. We have another thing in common."

Zuko scoffed at that, "You're as different as they get."

At that, Hotaru burst out laughing. At the sound of her laugh, Zuko turned to look her. She looked exhausted, like she hasn't slept in a while. He remembered her nightmare the first night on the ship and couldn't help but wonder if that's the reason why she was up so late. Her attention was to the storm once again.

"You know, I feel like that storm over there. I just…have so much building up inside me. I feel like I'm about to burst. I'm so confused and…. afraid."

Hotaru griped the railing tightly. Her blue eyes held so much emotion; Zuko couldn't help but look away and turn his attention to the storm.

'Me too.' He thought sadly.

* * *

The next morning, Zuko, Iroh and Hotaru walked along the port waiting for the ship to be repaired. Zuko was busy bossing the crew around and gathering supplies for their journey while Hotaru looked around. Large navy ships, even larger than their own lined up against the harbor. She turned around to find the others when she saw a smug man approach them. Zuko tensed up instantly when he recognized the man.

"Captain Zhao," Zuko spat angrily. Hotaru looked towards Zuko noticing his distaste for the man. She could tell he really hated him and that's saying something considering Zuko disliked just about everything except, that is, maybe his uncle. She decided she would keep her guard up against Zhao. The man gave her a bad vibe as well.

"It's commander now. And the nation's esteemed General Iroh, what brings you to my harbor?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes at the smug general, "Our ship is being repaired, we uh… ran into some earth kingdom ships."

The commander raised his eyebrow at the sight of the ship, "That is certainly quite a bit of damage, you must tell me all the thrilling details." Zhao eye's then met Hotaru's from behind Zuko.

His smirk grew wider as he approached the girl, "And who do we have here?"

Iroh replied calmly, "Her name is Hotaru, commander. She was found overboard near the southern water tribe. She is now traveling with us."

"Hotaru, is it? I must admit, I've never seen someone throughout my travel's look as striking as you do." His hand lifted to touch a strand of her hair when Zuko pulled her behind him creating as much space between Hotaru and the commander as he could.

"She's not important. We'll be on our way, once the repairs are done."

"In that case, join me for a drink. I would love to hear about how your search for the avatar is going …and about Miss Hotaru as well. Shall we?"

Zuko went to deny the invitation when Iroh elbowed him slightly, accepting it and following Zhao towards the tents. Hotaru walked up to Zuko, giving him a concerned look.

"I have a bad feeling about him."

Zuko looked at her for a moment before answering, "You'll be fine, I promise. Just stay quiet and let me do the talking."

Once in the tent, the general began to inform them of the war's progress. Hotaru tuned him out once another migraine started to form. It was getting hard to concentrate so she turned her attention to Zuko. He sat stiffly in his chair, staring at the untouched cup of tea in front of him. The side of his face with the scar was facing her and she couldn't help but stare at the marred skin. It was one of the first things she noticed about him when they met. After spending so much time around him, she now barely noticed it anymore. It was just what made him Zuko to her. She quickly looks away when she hears him reply to Zhao's question.

"No we haven't found him yet."

Zhao scoffed, "Did you really expect to find anything? The avatar has been dead for over a 100 years." He then turns his head towards Hotaru and smirks, "Unless you have found some evidence that the avatar is alive?"

Hotaru narrows her eyes at him. He couldn't possible think she was the avatar could he?

"No…it's like you said, he probably died a long time ago. We'll be leaving now."

Zuko stood up from his chair to leave when suddenly soldiers blocked the entrance. One soldier informs Commander Zhao that the crew confessed. Hotaru was beginning to hate their luck, if they even had any that is.

* * *

Not too far away in the Southern Air Temple, Aang and his friends stood in front of a large door with a peculiar lock in the center.

"I'm telling you Katara, Monk Gyatso said when I'm ready I would meet someone who would guide me through this. Whoever is in there could help me with this whole avatar thing!"

"Do you think whoever is in there could also help by giving us nice, tasty meats too?" The boy, Sokka, looked to the door hungrily.

Aang air bent the door open and the view that met them was astonishing. Statues upon statues lined up all the way to the ceiling in an intricate pattern signalizing the avatar cycle.

"This is incredible Aang, these are all your past lives!" The girl, Katara, exclaimed, walking around to get a look at each statue.

Something was pulling Aang towards the center of the room. He was weaving through the statues trying to find where they end, when he stopped to notice an empty space between two of the avatar statues. It was a blatant space almost like the statue was missing. For a moment, Aang thought about the fire nation girl with the strange colored hair.

* * *

Hotaru sat at the table, tapping her fingers nervously. To say that things were a disaster would be an understatement. Zhao discovered that Zuko had found the avatar and that he had escaped. He was now keeping the trio at the port, not letting them leave until he set out first. He had told Zuko that he was now taking charge of finding the avatar and Zuko being Zuko, of course, completely lost it and challenged Zhao to an Agni Kai. To make things even more laughable, she had a head splitting migraine making it hard for her to think straight. She closed her eyes and grimaced once again, her tapping picking up pace.

Zuko, at wits end with it, grabbed her hand suddenly, "Will you stop with your insistent tapping already! What do you have to be nervous about? You're not the one fighting an Agni Kai!"

"Please stop yelling, my head feels like it's going to explode."

Zuko glanced at Hotaru, finally noticing her discomfort, "What's wrong with you?"

"Hotaru, maybe you should see the medic and relax for a moment. You can meet us later for the duel" Iroh looked at her worryingly, and called the guard over to escort her out.

Hotaru lifted her head and nodded towards Iroh. She then turned to Zuko and gave him a look he couldn't quite figure out. She squeezed his hand that still held her own lightly and gave him a playful smile.

"Kick his ass, ok? Zhao has no idea what's coming to him."

She followed the guard out the tent leaving Zuko speechless.


	4. The Avatar Has Returned

_Chapter 4: The Avatar Has Returned_

It was almost sun down and Hotaru's migraine had yet to diminish. The doctor had given her a pain reliever but nothing had relieved the constant pounding in her head. She lifted herself from the bed, and steadied herself. She grabbed the bottle of medicine and looked down at her hands. They were shaking uncontrollably. She took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair, trying to calm herself down. She walked over to a mirror in the infirmary and stared at her reflection. She noticed how exhausted she looked and realized why Iroh had been so worried about her. The bags under her eyes were worrying and she looked paler than usual. For her sanity, she needed to try and sleep. Suddenly, her reflection smirked back at her.

This sent Hotaru spiraling backwards on to the floor. With eyes wide and her heart pounding away in her chest, she noticed the reflection was back to normal. Was she hallucinating now?

"Is everything alright Miss Hotaru?"

At the sound of Zhao's voice, she spun her head around so fast the room began to spin. Hotaru cursed under her breath for being so weak. Her nerves were at an all time high now that he was in the same room as her, alone nonetheless. Something about the smug commander made her skin crawl.

"I'm fine. I just…fell, is all." Hotaru's weak attempt of an excuse made Zhao lift an eyebrow in question.

"I heard you weren't feeling well so I came to check on you myself." Zhao approached her and extended his hand to her. She glared at the hand and lifted herself up.

"How thoughtful of you, commander." Sarcasm was dripping from every word, making the commander send a condescending smile back at her. She wasn't going to show the commander any ounce of respect; he didn't deserve it. Although she and the prince weren't exactly friends, she took Zhao's unfairness towards him personal.

"I wasn't able to speak properly to you earlier, and ask exactly how you came across the banished prince and the Firelord's brother?"

"It's a boring tale really, nothing worth mentioning. Shouldn't you be preparing for an Agni Kai?" She crossed her arms, deflecting his question. She didn't understand his interest in her and nor did she like it at all.

Zhao chuckled at her question, "There's no need. The fight won't take me long, I can assure you."

She glared at him, "What do want Zhao?"

"It's Commander Zhao to you, and I'm simply curious about you. It baffles me how a mysterious girl such as yourself is found out at sea with no memory of who she is. At the same time as the avatar's return, nonetheless." He began to circle her making her feel like a caged bird.

"A coincidence, perhaps?"

"A coincidence indeed. You know… At first I was under the suspicion that you were the avatar considering your unique appearance that is until we interrogated Prince Zuko's crew. It was almost disappointing."

"Well I'm so sorry to disappoint you." Not being able to stand his gaze on her any longer, Hotaru turns and bends down to pick up the medicine bottle that had fallen. She looked up at the mirror and saw Zhao's reflection starring at her with his smug smirk.

"Oh you haven't disappointed me. On the contrary, I realized you are definitely something special. Something just as valuable as the avatar, if not more."

She narrowed her eyes at him through the mirror. If Zhao took one step towards her, she would singe that smirk right off his face. This man was crazy. She was just an ordinary firebender with memory loss and extremely bad luck. Right?

"All in due time though. You are not my top priority at the moment. I'm sure we shall meet again Miss Hotaru."

At that, Zhao turns around and exits the tent leaving Hotaru speechless. Zhao knew something they didn't. He was once again, one step ahead of everyone. She needed to talk to Iroh and Zuko about the encounter immediately.

She was about to leave, when her head felt like it would split in two. She felt powerful waves of energy consume her, and in her mind she saw a brief image of the avatar in the avatar state. He looked angry with powerful gusts of winds surrounding him. Just when she felt like she was going to faint, a calm washed over her. Without her control, her eyes snapped open and an eerie white glow was in the place of their usual sky blue color. Not a moment later, she collapsed on to her knees.

Wide, frightened blue eyes stared back at her in the mirror. Dread filled every fiber of her being. The only thought going through her mind was that Zhao was right.

* * *

Zuko stood anxiously in the courtyard. It was finally sun down and the fight was about to begin. He had to win this fight, his honor depended on it. He had something to prove to not only everyone, but to himself. He kneeled to the ground; his back turned to Zhao and took a deep breath. He glanced up at his uncle and noticed the girl had returned. They stared at each other for a moment. Her face showed a mix of emotions. She looked concerned or maybe it was…fear? He looked away, deciding he would question her later. The bell rang signaling it was time. At the same time, Zuko and Zhao stood and faced each other.

Zhao smiled, "This will be over quickly."

They took their firebending stances, waiting for one or the other to make the first move. Suddenly, flames burst from Zuko's hands. He punched forward sending powerful blasts in Zhao's direction. Zhao blocked each blow, taking Zuko's flames head on.

Hotaru gazed intently at the firebenders. She had watched Prince Zuko practice firebending many times but this was different. She could see his drive was different now. He was putting everything he had in the fight. She glanced at Iroh, noticing how tense he was. Worry was evident in his eyes as he watched his nephew fight. She gazed at Zuko's scar. Putting the pieces together, she had an idea as to what happened during the last Agni Kai Zuko fought in. Shuddering at the thought, she could only pray that Zuko wins this fight.

Zhao was slightly overpowering Zuko. With each blast Zuko sent his way, Zhao blocked them effortlessly. Zuko was starting to become out of breath and Zhao took note of this. Zhao smiled sinisterly, switching tactics, he now sent waves of fire towards Zuko pushing him further back in the process. Zhao sent another powerful blast sending Zuko tumbling to the ground.

Zhao jumped up to give the finishing blow when Zuko quickly spun on his hands and feet, deflecting the attack and breaking Zhao's footing. Zuko was now on the offensive and Hotaru couldn't help but smile. Determination shined bright in Zuko's eyes. _Kick his ass, ok?_

The older firebender was taken aback by the sudden change in force. Zuko took advantage and quickly started sending blasts with his feet aiming towards Zhao's feet. Zhao was losing his balance and with a powerful kick, he sent Zhao to the ground. Zuko stood over him, fist lit with fire and ready to strike.

Zhao glared hatefully at Zuko, "Do it!"

With a final yell, Zuko punched his fist forward, barely missing Zhao's head.

"Next time you get in my way I promise I won't hold back." Zuko turned his back on Zhao and walked away. Zuko had won.

"Your father raised a coward."

After getting no reaction from Zuko, Zhao spun around and sent a blast of fire towards Zuko's back. Hotaru grabbed Zuko's hand and pushed him beside her, lifting her arm to block the attack but realized Iroh had beat her to it. He quickly grabbed Zhao's foot, diminishing the flames and sending him flying backwards.

Iroh brushed the dirt off his shoulders and turned to the commander calmly, "The Great Commander Zhao was bested in a fair fight and this is how he reacts? Disgraceful. Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you."

At that, Iroh turns to leave and Zuko and Hotaru follow his lead. Zuko stole a glance at Hotaru noticing she was looking back at Zhao, the same look of fear in her eyes from before. He couldn't understand what was bothering her so much. She had voiced to him her uneasiness towards Zhao but she had nothing to worry about now. Zuko bumped his shoulder with hers lightly to get her attention. Caught off guard, she looked up at him in surprise but moments later, gave him that same playful smile and bumped her shoulder with his. Zuko rolled his eyes letting it go for now.

 _'Stupid girl._ '

She knew Zuko was wondering what was up with her and she decided she would tell them her worries tomorrow. Today was a victory.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Please Review!_


	5. Secrets

Chapter 5: Secrets

Hotaru was in denial, complete, full-blown denial. Discovering she could possibly be another avatar was hard to accept. There was just no way it was possible. There already was an avatar out there, a twelve-year-old boy who somehow lived a hundred years and still looks like a child…

Hotaru growled in frustration and sunk deeper in the bath, realizing how ludicrous that was as well. Were the spirits insane? For all of history, there has only always been one avatar. Only one person who can bend all the elements and be the bridge between humans and spirits. Why in the world would they need two all of a sudden? The hardest part about the whole ordeal was the realization that Hotaru truly had no idea who she really was. Just when she thought she was getting somewhere with her identity, this outrageous discovery brought on a thousand more questions she had no idea how to even find the answers to.

She swirled the water with her fingertips trying to relax but failed miserably. Being the only girl on the ship meant she had to bathe in Iroh or Zuko's personal washroom and being as how she was ignoring the prince at all costs now, she choose Iroh's. She felt incredibly guilty for ignoring him. She no longer ate with the prince or Iroh in the upper deck but instead with the crew. She stopped training with him and even made excuses to leave every time they crossed paths. She knew if she told them the truth, if she really was another avatar, Zuko would surrender her to his father. He had been searching for the avatar for almost three years; of course he would do it without a second thought.

She felt guilty for lying to Iroh as well. Over the weeks they have been traveling together, they had gotten very close. She considered him a good friend, her only friend really. She had contemplated telling him but didn't want to put him in a position against his nephew. Deep down she knew he would pick Zuko over her anyway. Above all, she felt guilty for betraying their trust. They had done so much for, given her clothes and food to eat. They had been kind to her and here she was, with the biggest secret of them all, pretending nothing was wrong.

 _'_ _They would hate me.'_

Hotaru sighed and turned her attention to the water. She began to twist her hand in the air beckoning the water to follow her movement. If she could bend the water, it would prove the inevitable. She would suck it up and accept that she was the avatar. After a few moments, nothing had happened. Hotaru took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She brought her hand up one last time and felt a sudden pulling sensation. She opened her eyes and saw the water bend its way up to her hand. She remained still in shock for a moment before letting the water crash down. A tear slowly slipped from her blue orbs. The truth only made her angrier.

* * *

Zuko sat in his dim lit room meditating. The flames from the candles completely under his control with each breath he took. He had been at this for an hour now after finally being able to clear his mind. Thoughts of the avatar and his whereabouts troubled him considering it had been days since they last spotted him. He felt his uncle peek his head into the room, but his restraint on the candles did not falter.

"What is it uncle? I'm not to be disturbed unless there is news about the avatar."

"Well there is news, Prince Zuko, but I'm afraid you might not like it. I don't wish for you to get too upset."

Zuko took another deep breath, keeping his emotions under control. His uncle was stalling. He already knew it was going to be bad news. It did not matter; whatever obstacle was in their way now, nothing would stop him.

"Uncle, you told me that keeping a level head marks great leadership. Anything you have to say to me, I can take it."

Iroh took a step back knowing exactly what comes next. "Very well…we have no idea where he is."

Flames erupted all around him, so much for control.

"What!? Let me see the map"

Zuko sat back down, examining the map closely. There were multiple sightings of the avatar spread through out the map but they had no pattern to them. He was jumping from one place to another leaving no clue as to where his next destination would be. Iroh glanced at his nephew, deciding he would stir up a little trouble. The news about the avatar had not been the only thing he wanted to discuss with the Prince.

"Is anything else troubling you Prince Zuko, you seemed very uneasy before I gave you the bad news?"

"I'm fine." Zuko, still staring at the map distracted, waved his uncle off.

"Are you certain? Could it have anything to do with the fact that Hotaru has been ignoring you lately?"

Zuko snapped his head up, "You noticed it too?"

Realizing his mistake, he tries to cover it up by yelling, "I mean, of course not uncle! Why would I care about what that stupid girl does?"

Zuko glared deeper at the map, his thoughts now roaming towards the girl. One minute they were getting along and the next she was ignoring him like he was a plague. He had no idea what her problem was with him. Although he would never admit it, her sudden attitude change towards him unnerved him. He tried to ignore it, telling himself that she was only a distraction to him.

"Maybe you should try talking to her and see what is troubling her. Then, all of this can be resolved." Zuko stayed quiet, deciding not to answer his uncle. Iroh turned to walk out the door, smiling at the fact that his plan had worked. The two were both stubborn and just needed a little push in the right direction.

* * *

Hotaru walked along the long corridor realizing how empty the ship was. Usually the ship at this hour was buzzing with movement. She turned the corner, bumping into Iroh. A pang of guilt struck a cord in her heart upon seeing him but she smiled anyway trying to disguise it.

"Hello my dear, just the person I was looking for." Iroh smiled at her, his plan going accordingly.

"What's going on Iroh? Where is everyone?"

"There has been word that the avatar is on Kyoshi Island. Prince Zuko and the soldiers are preparing below deck. We should arrive any moment now."

Iroh had noticed her change in mood at the mention of Prince Zuko. He realized she would take a little more convincing than his nephew and that he would have to bend the truth. He told himself it was for the greater good for the both of them!

"Prince Zuko wishes for you to accompany him to the island so I've come to get you. Shall we get going?"

At this, Hotaru stopped in her tracks, "He wants me there?...I…I mean I can't Iroh. That's not a very good idea."

"Nonsense, I'll be there as well. If all goes accordingly, the mission should be fairly quick."

Hotaru stood contemplating if she should go. She supposed if Iroh were there it wouldn't be too awkward between her and the Prince and if she did help Zuko capture the avatar, maybe she wouldn't feel as guilty for betraying him. She nodded, following him as they made their way below deck. Once they arrived, Prince Zuko and the soldiers were readying the rhinos, a detail Iroh clearly had left out. When her eyes fell on the prince, her heart began to quicken and the guilt began to sink in. She cursed herself for being so nervous around him now. Their eyes met and she noticed his eyes widen at the sight of her, almost as if he wasn't expecting her to come. Wait a minute…

"Prince Zuko, Hotaru wishes to accompany you to Kyoshi Island in my place."

Hotaru stared in disbelief and despair at Iroh. The cunning old man had tricked her! There was no way she was doing this. She needed to think of an excuse and fast.

"Iroh I don't think I can do this anymore. You… um… didn't tell me we were riding on rhinos. I've… um…never rode one before and…there's clearly not enough for everyone. I could mess the whole mission up with my terrible rhino riding skills…?"

She felt like jumping into the ocean after her pathetic ramble of an excuse. The soldiers were laughing at the sidelines enjoying the whole scenario and Prince Zuko stared at her like he had just realized she was dumber than he originally thought.

Iroh gave her a big smile ignoring her desperate plea, "Nonsense, you can ride with Prince Zuko!"

* * *

The first thing Hotaru noticed upon entering the village was a giant statue of a woman in green robes holding fans in each hand. She stared up at the statue's fierce eyes and couldn't help the chill that ran down her spine at the sight of the statue. The village was desolate with not a single person wondering the streets. Villagers hid in their homes and stores as refuge for the inevitable battle that was to come.

Zuko stopped the rhino suddenly to take in his surroundings. "Come out Avatar, you can't hide from me."

Hotaru noticed a flash of movement to her right and could hear footsteps not too far away. She squeezed Zuko's arm lightly signaling him to be on high alert. Suddenly, a dozen girls dressed like the statue jumped from behind the shops and began attacking them. Hotaru jumped from the rhino blocking an attack from behind when she noticed the familiar blue eyes of the water tribe boy.

Hotaru chuckled after taking a good look at him and got back into a fighting stance. "Nice dress water boy."

She could faintly see the red tint on his cheeks under all the face paint. He growled in annoyance, yelling at her angrily and pointing a finger at her, "It's a warrior's uniform!"

He charged at her fans in hand to which she blocked easily, taking the fans from him and sending a swift kick to his back causing him to fall face first to the ground. She noticed Zuko had fallen from the rhino behind her and ran up to him. They stood back to back, now surrounded by the female warriors. She felt Zuko bend forward, fire bursting from his feet. She quickly leaned on his back lifting her feet as he spun around and rolled over sending quick blasts with the fans towards the warriors, knocking them out.

"Hey! Over here!"

The avatar stood on top of the shop, glaring at the two firebenders below. Zuko, wasting no time, sent powerful blasts towards him to which the avatar quickly deflected with his staff. He flies down towards them dodging their flames and picked up discarded fans from the floor. Gathering as much air as he could, Aang swiftly spins around sending a powerful gust of wind towards Zuko and Hotaru. The blast sends Zuko flying towards the nearest shop while Hotaru quickly dropped to the floor at the last moment, dodging the attack. She lifts herself quickly and charges at Aang while he stood there in shock.

Mimicking his action, she spins around using the fans to send a wave of fire towards him. Hastily, Aang blasts himself upwards and midair uses his glider to send down another gust of wind, this one knocking her off her feet. Hotaru lay on the floor for a moment groaning until she finally opened her eyes and notices the Avatar and his friends on the giant bison leaving Kyoshi Island. She lifts herself up, spotting Zuko on the rhino running towards her and extending his hand to pull her up. Suddenly, a giant eel like creature emerges from the water with no other then the Avatar on his back. Aang beckons the creature to open his huge mouth, water spurting from it and drenching the whole village and the fire benders. Zuko and Hotaru, completely soaked in water, share an annoyed glance at one another once again losing the Avatar.

* * *

Later on that evening, Hotaru found herself in her usual thinking spot on the upper deck. She had been coming up there every night after her dreams prevented her from sleeping. Her legs dangled from the railing as she stared out into the ocean wondering where they were going next. She thought about her secret, realizing it was only a matter of time before they found out who she really was. Leaving at the next dock had crossed her mind, but the thought had saddened her deeply. She couldn't imagine herself anywhere else but here on the ship, with her tea-loving friend and hotheaded prince.

"I figured I'd find you here."

She looked up startled, completely surprised to see Zuko standing at the door. She stood up quickly as he approached her. Her heart was racing wildly in her chest and she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"I…I was just leaving." Hotaru brushed past him but didn't get too far before Zuko grabbed her wrist, making her face him. He was tired of her running from him every time he was near. She acted almost like she was scared of him. It bothered him to no end.

Zuko stared into her eyes, noticing her racing pulse. "No you weren't. What's going on with you? Why are you acting so weird around me?"

"I'm not acting weird. Nothing is wrong." Hotaru tried to sound confident in her answer but knew she failed miserably.

Zuko gave her an annoyed look. "No, enough with the lies. Stop lying to everyone, telling them everything is ok when it clearly isn't. Tell me what's wrong so we can get past this."

Guilt began to eat her up inside. His choice of words had stung. She was lying to him. Every time they traveled further and further across the world chasing after a boy who, like she, didn't choose to be the avatar. Every time she looked into his eyes and went on about her day pretending like the answer that he was desperately searching for wasn't under his nose. She realized then that she was a coward. She wouldn't tell him the truth because she didn't want to be his enemy.

"Hotaru…"

Hearing him say her name for the first time startled her. He had said it softly, almost like a whisper. It was something so unlike him; a side of him that he hid from everyone. Zuko was… trying. He was trying to understand her. In that moment, he was trying to be her friend. Tears began to well up in her wide eyes and she ripped her hand from his. She decided then that they could never be friends.

"What does it matter to you? I'm ignoring you because I don't want to be around you. You have more important things to worry about. Leave me alone and get back to chasing your prize, the avatar. We're not friends, we'll never be friends Prince Zuko."

Hotaru left the deck hastily, no longer able to hold in her tears. He needed to hate her; it was for the best she tried to convince herself. But Agni, did she hate this. She absolutely despised being the avatar. It was nothing but a curse.

Zuko watched her leave; long golden locks disappearing from his sight. His hands were now balled up in fists, shaking from anger. They shouldn't have, but her words had hurt him deeply.

* * *

This chapter took forever to write. I kept rewriting it over and over again. I have big plans for the next one though. I hope you all like this chapter and let me know what you think! I want to also thank everyone who reviewed and favorited the story so far. You guys have no idea how happy it makes me!


	6. Deadlines

Chapter 6: Deadlines

Hotaru gazed out below towards the busy port over the railing of the ship. After weeks of traveling non-stop at sea, they have finally stopped for supplies much to Iroh's liking. He had been complaining to her for days now how much he wanted to stretch his legs on land and relax. Zuko had shot him down indefinitely of course but in no time they began running low on supplies. She smiled at the thought. She just knew her devious friend was responsible for why they needed more supplies.

She turned to gaze back at the commotion on the ship, her eyes landing on the prince. It has been weeks since she last spoke a word to Zuko. They both have been actively ignoring each other ever since the fight. All Hotaru felt nowadays was guilt. She cursed herself for the mess she created. There had been days where she contemplated if she had made the right choice. After their fight Zuko made sure they never crossed paths, but even then they inevitably ran into each other and when they did, she received only hateful and angry glares from the prince. She didn't blame him, she had said such cold and cruel words to him, words he didn't deserve. He hates her, and that known fact haunts her. Deep down, she couldn't help but wonder what could've been between them.

Gathering up the courage, she walked over to Zuko and Iroh. Immediately she felt Zuko's glare as she approached them.

"Hello, my dear. You will not believe the luck we're in. We conveniently stopped at the village of Onsen, home to some of the greatest natural hot springs in the world!"

Hotaru couldn't help but giggle at Iroh's antics while Zuko dramatically rolled his eyes at his uncle. "You have three hours uncle, be back here before sunset. I can't afford to lose the avatar's trail simply because you want to relax!"

"Yes, of course Prince Zuko. Hotaru, what will you do on our day off?"

"Day off?!" Smoke escaped Zuko's nostrils in anger as he stared at his uncle in disbelief. Iroh waved him off while smiling at her.

"I'm going to head into town, wander around for a bit."

Zuko scoffed at her response and turned to walk away. "Don't come back."

Hotaru stared sadly at his retreating form, her stomach in knots after hearing his words.

"He didn't mean that Hotaru, my nephew is just…"

She smiled sadly at Iroh, stopping him before he could finish. "It's okay Iroh, I know I deserved that."

Iroh grasped her hand, staring at her intently. "You will come back, won't you?"

The question stunned her. Should she keep traveling with them? She had thought about this before but quickly dismissed the thought at the time. Now, things were different. Hotaru knew that if she kept traveling with them, the truth would reveal itself eventually. It was only a matter of time.

Hotaru squeezed Iroh's hand gently, "Don't worry about me Iroh. Be back by Zuko's deadline okay?"

She gave him one last smile before heading out, guilt sinking in once more.

The village was buzzing with movement, so much so, it almost made Hotaru dizzy. She spent the last three hours trying to find any way to make some money. If she was going to travel on her own, she needed the means to survive. After rummaging up a few copper pieces and even a silver piece, she searched for supplies. She had to keep reminding herself that this was for the best.

She kept looking back towards the port where the boat was docked. _"They should be leaving soon. If Iroh made Zuko's deadline that is."_

Sadness etched at her heart at the thought that she might never see Iroh or Zuko again. Hotaru weaved further into the crowd of people blocking all thoughts that would make her turn around.

Hotaru began looking through the shops when one in particular caught her eye. It was a jewelry shop with some of the most intricate and beautiful necklaces and rings she'd ever seen. She winced slightly as a migraine began to form. This place felt familiar to her.

"I can't believe it…it is you. The stories are true." An old woman stood behind the counter gapping at her.

Hotaru stared at her in shock. "You…you know me?"

"We've never met but stories about you have been passed down in my family for generations. There's no mistaking it's you, no one's ever seen hair like yours before." Did she just hear her right?

"Generations?...Miss you must be mistaken, I'm only sixteen. You have the wrong person."

The woman narrowed her eyes at her. "You're Avatar Hotaru, are you not?"

Hotaru reeled back immediately. She began backing up slowly, narrowing her eyes at the old women. "You don't know what you're talking about. Avatar Aang is the new avatar."

"And you're one of the old ones. Come, there are too many prying ears here."

* * *

Zuko was seething. Apparently, no one knew the meaning of punctuality anymore. Not the crew, not his uncle and not even that wretched girl. Not only was his uncle over an hour late but that girl was nowhere to be found. He wondered if she actually took what he said seriously. If she did, good riddance. She was only a distraction to him, an annoying peasant who isn't worth the trouble. She could go and disappear for all he cared. He tried his best to use the anger he felt to distract himself from the dull ache he felt in his chest. He refused to admit that she had hurt him. Why should he care if she left? She didn't mean a thing to him. Right? Zuko growled in frustration. One problem at a time he decided.

"Uncle! Uncle, where are you?"

He pushed the bush aside angrily, entering the spot he last saw his uncle. He immediately noticed the pile of rocks in the hot spring. The rocks, he noticed, were shifted unnaturally, the land itself sliding upwards instead of downwards.

 _"Earthbenders…"_

With a heavy sigh, Zuko hurriedly made his way back to the ship to retrieve his rhino. He couldn't imagine what his uncle had gotten himself into now so he needed to move fast. The sun had fully set now. He would find his uncle first then the stupid girl, knowing full well his uncle won't leave without her. Zuko cursed his luck, the spirits just had to dump her on his ship instead of the avatar didn't they?

* * *

Hotaru was beginning to regret following the old woman. It was now nightfall and the woman was leading her further and further away from the village and into the woods. She had not said a word since they left the shop and Hotaru was getting anxious by the minute.

"Okay stop. I'm done following you. Who are you and tell me what you know."

"My name is Yumi, but that's not important. I never met you until now, my ancestor Chie met you, a thousand years ago."

Hotaru let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. This woman was definitely insane. "You're going to have to explain a little bit better than that because what you're telling me is completely insane. A thousand years ago? You're suggesting that I'm a thousand years old? How is that even…?"

Hotaru thought about Aang and how he was a hundred years going on strong and suddenly the world seemed so small.

"A thousand years ago, spirits and humans were at war. An evil had entered into our world letting all the spirits roam free, and disrupting any shred of balance this world had. Avatar Nobu, the avatar before you, did what he could to save the world but his time had come. Years had passed and no one had been able to find the next avatar until a little girl with sand colored hair appeared to Chie at that very stand you stumbled upon today."

Hotaru's head began to pound again. She felt like she was going to be sick.

Yumi noticed her discomfort but continued anyway. She needed to hear this. "You didn't come alone though. A powerful spirit whom my family owes a great amount of debt to, brought you here claiming you were the avatar and that he needed our help. My family doesn't just create jewelry, we make talismans for beings like you."

Hotaru furrowed her brow, "Beings like me?"

Yumi finally stopped walking. They were in the middle of a clearing in the forest. She turned to Hotaru, a serious and stern expression on her face. "You aren't an ordinary girl, or avatar for that matter. If you haven't noticed, I'm sure the people around you have. Your chi practically pours out of you, something that is common for inexperienced energybenders."

"Energybenders? But…but there are only four elements. I've never seen…"

Yumi raised her hand to silence the girl. "In time your questions will be answered. Your spirit guide and teacher are the ones who are meant to explain this to you. We tell this story in my family because one day you would come back and it is our duty to return to you something you've lost."

Yumi grasped Hotaru's hand and dragged her to the middle of the clearing. "Listen clearly. You need to focus all of your energy in summoning your talisman. It will come to you on your command. Clear your mind and focus on bringing it to where you are."

Hotaru stared at the woman in uncertainty before facing forward and taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes and focused on summoning whatever the hell this thing is.

Minutes passed and nothing happened. "You aren't energybending you know, you're just standing there."

Hotaru rolled her eyes in frustration at Yumi. "Well I'm sorry, I've never done this before! How am I supposed to focus on something I've never seen?"

"You have done this before. You just don't remember it. Look deep inside your mind and focus."

Hotaru closed her eyes once again. She needed to do this. This was the first glimmer of hope she had in a while in trying to learn more about herself. This could finally give her the answers she's been looking for. She took a deep breath, ignoring the dull ache of her migraine. She began to see images of a little girl with sand colored hair standing in front of what looked like Yumi's shop. A man wearing white grasped her little hand in his big one and Hotaru was overwhelmed with the sensation of feeling safe. Hotaru tried desperately but she couldn't picture his face. A young woman kneeled in front of her and handed her a small necklace with an odd charm hanging from it.

Hotaru smiled at the memory. _"Sho."_

Hotaru opened her eyes at the sound of something whizzing through the forest. An object flew past the trees and Hotaru caught it with ease once it reached her. It was a gold staff with blue detailing spiraling around length of it. The head of the staff was a circular shape containing a triangle in the middle and small wings sprouting from the sides. She felt intense energy coming from staff and soon after felt her energy intertwine with it. She could feel her senses become heightened. Energy was flowing all around her. Hotaru turned to Yumi and smiled gratefully towards the old women to which she returned the gesture.

Suddenly, Hotaru felt a sharp shift in energy. Her heart began to quicken, she had felt this type of energy before in her dream. She almost expected the boy to appear behind her but instead she found ripples in the air. She had never seen anything like it, almost as if someone had tore through the air itself. Hotaru was about to step forward when a enormous black claw ripped through the air and what followed was a giant beast like spirit. Its energy was suffocating to Hotaru, she could feel it's rage and hate. It lifted its huge claw and brought it down swiftly towards the girls. Hotaru grabbed Yumi quickly and they jumped out of the way just in time. Hotaru began to firebend at the spirit but it did nothing but hold him back. The spirit took another swing at her, this time sending her flying backwards.

Yumi ran to help her up but Hotaru stopped her before she could get close. "You need to get out of here! I'll distract it and lead it away from the village. Go now!"

Hotaru turned back to the spirit and sent a huge blast of fire at his head, knocking him down.

Yumi ran up to Hotaru and grabbed her shoulders. She looked into her eyes with fierce determination. "Hotaru, you need to energybend. It's the only way you'll defeat him."

"I'll try, Yumi. Now get out of here!"

"The world needs you once again Avatar Hotaru. You're the only one who can stop the evil that's coming. It was an honor meeting you." Yumi smiled sadly and ran out of the forest.

Hotaru picked up her staff and ran the opposite direction, the spirit following closely behind her. She ran as fast as her feet could take her but the spirit was gaining on her. She heard a yell coming from her right side and the sight of the avatar chasing after another giant spirit almost made her trip. They caught each other's eyes for a split second until the spirit chasing her knocked her off her feet. Hotaru rolled over onto her back, she was winded and tried desperately to catch her breath. The spirit loomed over her fallen body and brought its claw down to strike. Hotaru quickly lifted her hands, fire spilling out of them as it held him back. She was fueling every ounce of fire she had in her but the spirit was too powerful.

 _"Use the staff!"_

Hotaru's eyes widened at the voice in her head. She turned to the staff but it was too far away from her. The spirit let out an earth-shaking growl and pushed harder, it's face drawing closer to hers. Hotaru's hand began to shake uncontrollably, she could feel her fire growing weaker.

Desperation and fear began to sink in. "Sho!"

She quickly freed one hand and caught the staff as it flew towards her. The spirit pushed forward feeling her release and she swung the staff quickly connecting it to the spirit's head. A bright light engulfed them, and a huge blast erupted between them. The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was the spirit letting out a thunderous yell as he disintegrated into thin air.

* * *

Hotaru didn't want to open her eyes. She could feel herself come to but she didn't want to wake up just yet. She felt warm, too warm and it made her feel safe. She realized she was moving and someone was carrying her but she was too tired to care. She opened her eyes slightly, her eyes landing on the last person she expected to see, Zuko.

"Zuko…?"

She felt a hand brush her hair out of her face and heard Iroh's comforting voice, "You're safe Hotaru, we're heading back to the ship now."

Tears began to well up in her eyes as she stared up at the prince, "Why are you still here? You should've been far away by now."

Zuko scoffed and looked down at her, "Uncle missed his deadline…and so did you."

Hotaru stared up at him in shock. They had gone back for her?

The words began spilling out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "I'm sorry, Zuko."

Zuko glanced down at her surprised, "For what?"

Hotaru stared into his golden eyes. She couldn't help but think of the boy from her dreams. His eyes were so cold and untrusting. Zuko's eyes were similar but different. She could trust the pair of eyes that stared down at her. "For what I said. I never meant it. I was just scared to get close to you. That if we did become friends, it wouldn't work out."

Zuko stared down at her with a dumbfounded expression. "Stupid girl. You're practically delusional. Get some rest. We'll talk about it later."

Hotaru smiled slightly and rested her head on his shoulders. She closed her eyes and drifted off, knowing she was safe now.

* * *

 _Hello lovely readers! Please review and tell me what you think!_


	7. Trust

Chapter 7: Trust

 _All was quiet except for the sound of the wind whipping around Hotaru. She could feel her hair dance wildly in the wind and she held her ground in fear that it would knock her over. She felt raindrops fall on her face causing her to open her eyes slowly. She held back a surprised gasp as she found herself at the edge of a tall cliff. She backed away from the edge only to find the cliff had been disconnected from the land behind her; She was stranded. Down below was nothing but the ocean and the waves crashed violently against the cliff. It began to rain harder and lightening began to flash all around her._

 _The energy around Hotaru began to shift and it made her feel uneasy. It was the same energy she felt from that spirit in the woods. Suddenly, dark spirits soaring through the sky began to flash all around her. They circled her, drawing closer and closer almost as if taunting her. She threw flames at them pushing them back but there were too many. She yelled out in pain as a spirit came from behind and passed through her. Soon after they were all passing through her as she tried desperately to deflect them. Hotaru felt like she was going to die. Her insides felt like they were burning. The pain brought her down to her knees and she gripped her chest finding it hard to breathe. Their energy was suffocating. A rage she never felt before bubbled up inside her. Her eyes began to glow but she shut her eyes quickly, forcing herself to calm down. Her body was trying to enter into the avatar state._

 _She whipped around as she heard a sinister laugh come from behind her. A dark figure circled around her, like a predator taunting its prey. The being had no physical body, just a gigantic floating mass of malefic energy shape shifting to whatever form it pleased. It began flying straight towards her, at the last minute shape shifting into a replica of herself._

 _"You will let me in!" The spirit blocked Hotaru's attacks and flew straight through her._

Hotaru awoke with a start, her heart beating frantically in her chest. She had to keep reminding her herself that it was just a dream, no matter how real it felt.

 _'_ _What do these dreams mean?'_

She noticed she was back in her room on the ship and they were moving fast. At the edge of her bed, laid the staff, confirmation that what happened to her last night wasn't a dream.

 _"_ _Man, you fidget a lot in your sleep."_ Hotaru jumped at the sound of the voice, falling face first onto the floor. She looked around frantically in her room for the owner of the voice but found no one.

"I've officially lost my mind." She looked towards the ceiling, wondering if the spirits were laughing at her. "Really? Voices? What's next?"

 _"_ _Well if you keep talking to yourself you might as well have lost your mind."_

Hotaru scanned the room until her eyes landed on the staff. "No way."

 _"_ _Yes way."_

Hotaru crawled towards the staff, disbelief etched on her face. "A talking …staff. What in the world…"

 _"Just a talking staff?….Are you hearing this Sho? Good to know that's all we are now to you. What, nothing's ringing any bells?"_

Hotaru shook her head slowly at the staff. Not only was it talking, but it had an attitude. She couldn't help but wonder if it could read her mind….

 _"Listen up kid, the name's Kyo. I'm the oh so lucky spirit trapped in this thing and Sho….well, he's the staff."_

The staff's tiny wings began to flutter frantically like it was displeased with Kyo's introduction of it. _"Okay, Okay…jeez. He's not just any ordinary staff. Annoyingly, he has a mind of it's own. Is that better for you Sho? That's all you're getting."_

Hotaru watched in amazement as the wings on the staff fluttered genteelly, as if saying it was contempt. Hotaru couldn't help but smile. As silly as she might have looked alone in her room talking to the mouthy thing, all of it felt so familiar to her.

"It's okay Sho, I know for a fact you're amazing. You saved me back there in the forest from that spirit. I should be thanking you."

The staff's wings once again fluttered rapidly, almost lifting it's self from the bed. Hotaru couldn't help but laugh at the staff's glee.

 _"What? You're giving him all the credit?! I helped too you know."_

Hotaru smiled, "I have no doubts about that Kyo. Thank you for saving me. It's an honor meeting you both."

There was a brief pause before she heard Kyo's voice in her mind again. _"You really don't remember us huh?"_

Hotaru stood up quickly, barely able to contain her joy. "So you do know me! That vision I had trying to summon Sho was a memory. This is amazing, you have to tell me everything Kyo. How do we know each other? Do you know what happened to me?"

 _"Whoa kid, slow down. I met you when you were just a baby. We got separated when you were six and that's the last time I saw you."_

Hotaru looked away sadly, knowing it was too good to be true. No way was it going to be this easy.

 _"Oh come on now, don't look so down. We'll help any way we can to get your memories back. Besides, can't have you forgetting all about us."_

Hotaru smiled at Kyo's attempt to cheer her up. Moments later a loud crash could be heard outside the ship. Something had crashed next to them making the tides rock violently against the ship. Hotaru held on to her bed, trying to keep her balance.

"The ship is being attacked…" Her first thought went to Zuko and Iroh. Hotaru quickly ran towards the door, yanking it open and running towards the deck, praying her friends were alright.

 _"Hey don't leave us in here!"_

* * *

It was complete chaos when Hotaru reached the deck. Boulders blazed with fire littered the skies in every direction, barley missing them as they fell into the ocean. The ship rocked dangerously as waves began to crash onto the deck. In the distance, a blockade of fire nation ships readied to unleash their second wave of fire boulders. Hotaru couldn't help but wonder what it was that they did to piss them off until she noticed the flying bison soaring through the skies.

She rolled her eyes at all the madness and let out a deep sigh. " _Of course."_

Iroh stood next to his nephew, begging him to turn the ship around. "Please Prince Zuko, do not follow the Avatar. If the Fire Nation arrests you there is nothing I can do!"

"I have no choice uncle, he's not turning around. We need to run the blockade, it's the only option."

Iroh noticed Hotaru approaching them and grasped her shoulders hurriedly. "Hotaru, please reason with my nephew on this foolish chase. He has seemed to have forgotten that he was banished from the Fire Nation!"

Iroh exclaimed loudly enough for Zuko to hear, making him turn around to glare at them. They stared at her, waiting for her to say something. Hotaru looked back and forth between the two, becoming more and more nervous by the minute.

"Um…well uh…maybe Zuko has a… point, Iroh? We won't know if we don't try…"

Both stared at her like she had grown a second head. Zuko surprised that she actually agreed with him and Iroh appalled that she was going along with this crazy plan.

Zuko turned to the captain, his mind made up. "Run the blockade!"

Once Zuko was out of hearing range, Iroh turned to Hotaru, "You can't possibly agree with this?"

Hotaru gave Iroh a cheeky grin. "I don't. I think this is absolutely insane. But I'm trying to get on Zuko's good side so I figured agreeing with him would be a good start."

Iroh had to stop himself from face palming at her reply. She turned to him and gave him a wink. "Besides Iroh, what's fun without a little trouble? I'll make sure nothing happens to Zuko. Agni knows I have nothing to lose."

Iroh couldn't help but groan, _'She hasn't changed a bit.'_

Hotaru braced herself for the on coming boulders, catching herself from falling when one of them hit the ship. Thick, black smoke began to pour out from the ship. She heard the captain say the engines were damaged but Zuko paid no mind to it, demanding they keep moving. Her eyes trailed to the Avatar and his companions who were barely dogging the boulders coming at them at all angles. The Avatar in his last attempt jumps forward and sends a powerful kick directly towards the boulder, destroying it and gaining themselves a passageway through the blockade.

Everyone held their breath as Iroh yelled out, "We're on a collision course!"

Just when she thought they were going to crash, the ships cut their engines and let them pass. A shiver ran down her spine as she realized exactly who commanded the blockade, Zhao. He stood at the head of the massive ship, glaring at them as they passed through. Not a word was uttered between both parties and soon after their small ship made its way through into Fire nation territory.

* * *

"I'm coming with you."

Already knowing who it was, Zuko let out a frustrated sigh. "No you're not."

Hotaru pouted as he continued to set up the small ship not so much as glancing at her. "Yes I am Zuko. You need someone there to cover you in case anything goes wrong. Plus you know the Avatar won't be easy to capture."

Zuko busied himself with untangling the rope, hoping that she'll take the hint and leave. "I'll be fine."

Hotaru groaned loudly as she jumped on to the ship, deciding she needed to resort to drastic measures. "Your highness-"

She took a brief pause after Zuko sent her a fierce glare before continuing. "-Look I'm sure a great and powerful fire bender like yourself would be fine, I have no doubts about your abilities but I have to ask that your royal highness please reconsider…?"

At that Zuko scoffed, "Flattery? Really? Is that what your going with now?"

"Is it working?"

"No!"

Hotaru sighed, knowing this would be her last chance. "Please Zuko, I want to help you..."

They stared at each other for a brief moment, both putting up a fight through their intense stare. Zuko felt his resolve slowly crumbling away the more he stared at the earnest expression Hotaru gave him. He knew she was sucking up to him to get him to forgive her. He had expected her to try after she apologized to him in the woods but he hadn't expected her to try so hard.

Her words had stung and he swore she meant them, but here she was standing in front of him with the most sincere expression on her face trying to help him. Zuko just knew he was going to give in to the brat. He cursed himself for letting his guard down with her. For not being so resilient with the girl from the start. Now she freely demanded things from him like he wasn't in charge of the people on his ship. Who was he kidding?

Zuko was the first to break the stare, rolling his eyes and handing her the rope. Hotaru gave him the biggest smile and proceeded to help him prepare to leave. Zuko instructed Iroh to head north, using the black smoke as a cover while the two teens headed towards Roku's Crescent Island.

* * *

Once they reached the island, they headed towards the large temple at the top of the mountain. Hotaru was lost in her thoughts, hoping Zhao had fallen for their trick and was heading north, far away from them. That man unnerved her to no end, the last thing she wanted to do was run into him.

The moment they entered the temple, she was overwhelmed with the spiritual energy surrounding the place. She knew all too well it had to do with…that part of herself, the avatar part. The word was like a bad taste on her tongue. She tried to ignore the feeling, wanting nothing to do with that side of her. They were after Aang, the only avatar as far as she was concerned.

A loud crash above them snapped her out of her thoughts, making both of them look up towards the ceiling. They ran down the hallway towards the staircase when Zuko suddenly grabbed her and pushed her behind a pillar. She looked up at him in shock and he put a hand over her mouth before she could say anything. Not a moment later footsteps approached their hiding spot.

"Quick the avatar is trying to enter the sanctuary!"

Zuko removed his hand and turned to Hotaru. Her eyes still wide as she stared up at him. Hotaru let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, her heart still racing.

"Uh…sorry. Let's go."

She nodded, feeling embarrassed at how she reacted. Once they reached the top of the stairs they noticed the avatar hiding behind the pillar, focused on the sages as they opened the door. Before he could move towards the door, Zuko grabbed him and held him back, holding his arms behind his back.

"Aang, now's your chance!"

They stepped out from the pillar, Hotaru standing in front of Zuko in a defensive stance while Zuko held the struggling avatar. "The Avatar's coming with us. Quickly close the doors!"

Once the sages apprehended the water tribe siblings, Hotaru turned to Zuko, "Come on, we're clear."

Before they could make it down the stairs, Aang flipped Zuko over sending a powerful blast of air with his foot in Zuko's direction and knocking him down the stairs. At the same time, he sent a blast with his fist at Hotaru knocking her into the pillar.

Before she had time to react, Aang had already made it into the sanctuary. Zuko and the fire sages tried to open the door but no avail. Hotaru didn't dare try to open it; afraid that she might be able to and give away the very thing she was trying to hide. For that reason, guilt crept up on her.

"Why isn't it opening?"

The sage turned to the Prince, "It must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside."

Zuko was growing more and more frustrated. He was too close to fail now. "Chain up the water tribe peasants and the traitor. Their enemies to the Fire Nation."

The sage was brought to his knees in front of Prince Zuko. He lowered his head and did not dare look up at the Prince. "The sage's duty has always been to the Avatar, not the fire nation."

The sound of clapping echoed through the room and a chill ran through Hotaru. She should have known the universe was out to get them by now. Walking towards them with a sadistic smirk on his face was Zhao.

"Commander Zhao."

"My, my, what a bold statement. I'm sure the Fire Lord will love to know why you've betrayed him. And Prince Zuko, noble effort with your little smoke screen but I'm afraid it didn't work."

Zhao glanced Hotaru and smirked. "Three traitors in one day. The Fire Lord will be pleased. Chain them up."

* * *

Zuko and Hotaru lay chained up against the pillar, anxiously awaiting for the avatar to come out. Zuko busied himself with melting the chains just enough so that they could break through. Hotaru tried to help at first but a migraine began to act up, making it hard to concentrate.

"Don't tell me you're getting a migraine? Of all the times, you choose now to get one?"

Hotaru didn't bother to look at him; getting worked up would only make it worse.

Zuko scowled, going back to melting more of the thick chains. "You always get them at the most inconvenient times."

Her brow twitched in annoyance, "I'm sorry that we get into such stressful situations ninety-nine percent of the…."

Hotaru opened her eyes suddenly and quickly turned away from Zuko. Her eyes began to glow an eerie white uncontrollably. Her body was urging her to go into the avatar state. The more she tried to resist it, the more her migraine intensified. She shut her eyes tightly, desperately trying to make it stop.

Zuko glanced up at girl, wondering why she abruptly stopped talking when he noticed her discomfort. "Hey, what's wrong? Hotaru?"

Lie. "My eyes… my eyes…I…I can't see."

Zuko's eyes widened in shock. She lost her sense of vision because of a migraine? "What? Let me see. Hotaru…let me see!"

Hotaru turned her head in fear. "No! No…it hurts to open my eyes."

Before anyone could notice their ordeal, the doors suddenly open omitting a blinding bright light. Zhao and his men send a powerful blast inside and it should've killed Aang had it been him standing there in the entrance. Instead, Avatar Roku stood in his place and bent their attack back towards them effortlessly. She could hear the temple turn into chaos as it started to shake and screams could be heard all around but she didn't dare open her eyes. She hazily felt Zuko break free from the chains and grab her hand making a run for it. Hotaru almost opened her eyes when she felt Zuko bend forward and grab the back of her knees.

"I'm going to put you on my back, wrap your arms around me."

She did as she was told and couldn't help but lay her head on Zuko's shoulder. Her head felt like it was going to explode if she held back any longer. "Zuko what's happening?"

"The temple's falling apart. Hang in there, where almost at the ship."

After a few moments, she felt Zuko stop and set her down on what she felt was sand. She put her hands over her eyes quickly, knowing he was going to find out her secret. She felt his warm hands over her own as he tried to move her hands away from her face.

"Hotaru let me see. I can't help you if I can't see what's wrong."

She shook her head quickly, attempting to back away from his touch but he held her in place. She was so terrified; she felt hot tears begin to form. She didn't want it to end this way. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that her migraine disappeared.

"Hotaru whatever it is, it'll be alright. Let me help you." She froze. He slowly moved her hands away from her face, wide bright blue eyes staring back at him in fear. Before he could think of what he was doing, he moved his hands towards her face, wiping away a stray tear that escaped from those very eyes.

"Can you see me?" Hotaru shook her head yes, almost in a daze.

"Silly girl, you're fine. See how dramatic you are?" Zuko gave her a tiny smirk, making it known that he was joking. She let out breathless laugh, wiping away the rest of her tears.

"When we get back to the ship you're seeing the doctor. Those migraines aren't normal. Then again you aren't all that normal either so it's no surprise."

"Wow is that concern I'm hearing? I couldn't tell." She pushed him lightly, smiling uncontrollably at him. For once things seemed normal. The sarcastic banter was their norm and he missed it more than he would admit.

She looked up at him nervously. "Zuko, I'm honestly sorry. I...I hope you could forgive me for what I said."

Zuko stared at her for moment, not really sure of what he should say. As much as he wanted to let it go, he had a feeling she wasn't telling him everything. He needed to know the truth.

"I just don't understand why you said it. You claim it's because you were afraid it wouldn't work out but why wouldn't it?"

Guilt etched at her heart. She couldn't tell him, not yet. But maybe she could tell him part of the truth and only hope that he would understand. "I've discovered things about myself. Things that scare me and… that I can't tell you."

Zuko scowled, anger setting in, "You're keeping secrets now? Really Hotaru?"

"It's complicated Zuko-"

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I just can't. You need to believe that I didn't want this. I wish I never found out but if I tell you, you'll think differently of me. It'll change everything between us."

"I mean what do you expect! You can't just tell me you're keeping secrets from me and expect me to be fine with that. How am I supposed to trust you?"

She took a step forward, desperation kicking in. "By just trusting me Zuko! By trusting the fact that I would do anything for you and your uncle. By knowing that you two are all I have. I would never do anything to betray you!"

Zuko turned to her angrily, "And keeping secrets isn't doing so?"

At that, Hotaru kept her mouth shut. Zuko gave her a hateful glare and turned back to the ship. "Let's go. I have more important things to do than deal with you. Oh, and you were right, us being friends wouldn't work out."

She watched him walk away, her heart heavy in her chest.


	8. Identity

Chapter 8: Identity

All was quiet on the ship. Everyone had retired for the night, all except for Hotaru as usual. She lay in her bed for the past hour staring up at the metal ceiling in her bedroom. She barely acknowledged Kyo and Sho when she returned from Roku's Island. They had sensed her uneasiness and left her be much to their worry. She was too troubled with everything that happened earlier. Her thoughts ran wild all leading back to a certain prince. He was so angry with her, and she knew he had every right to be. She needed a distraction, no longer allowing the prince to haunt her thoughts. She grabbed Sho and headed towards the all too familiar spot on the upper deck.

She faintly felt the cold breeze as she stepped outside, settling by the railing and letting her feet dangle off the edge. She set Sho on her lap and noticed it's little wings flap slightly like the movement had awakened it. Kyo, the chatty spirit, surprisingly had yet to say anything so she figured he was still asleep. An odd feeling overwhelmed her suddenly. It was almost as if something was feeding her chi with it's rich energy. She felt stronger, more awake and alert and she looked down at Sho wondering if it was his doing until she noticed the bright glow in the sky. It was a full moon tonight and Hotaru could certainly feel its affects.

The feeling was familiar. She could compare its affects to what she felt every morning right when the sun would peek out over the horizon beckoning it's rich powerful energy to it's firebenders. The feeling was always fleeting, its intense power only lasting a few minutes before it turned into warm glow throughout the day. This felt like that intense power from the sun except the feeling wasn't short-lived. The power the moon was giving off demanded to be felt. She wondered if all the waterbenders somewhere out there in the world could feel this right now.

After realizing she could feel this, it made her scowl bitterly at the moon. This was that part of her acting up again. The part she desperately tried to ignore. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel that part of her often. She once felt the push and pull of the ocean instead of the flame from the candle sitting in front of her when she was meditating and it had infuriated her to no end. She desperately wanted to just be a firebender, not a waterbender, or airbender or earthbender. She refused to let those elements in. She was a being of fire, first and foremost and no one could deny her that, Avatar or not.

She couldn't help but wonder if at one point in her unknown past she had accepted this part of her. It was hard to believe really considering how much she loathed it. She couldn't explain why but the hatred of being the Avatar ran deep to her very core. She just knew this was something she never wanted. She wished she could explain all this to Zuko. Maybe if he knew how much she hated this, hated herself for being this person he would understand. He would know she was on his side and that she would do anything to help him capture the other Avatar. But why would he if he already had one under his nose. She was sure he didn't need two to go home. With a sigh she laid on her back, staring up at the night sky.

 _"Are you okay Hotaru?"_ Kyo's soft voice rang in her head.

"I'm fine Kyo, I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

 _"Tsh, no kidding. It's hard to sleep with all the teen angst rolling off of you right now."_ Kyo replied jokingly making her chuckle.

"Are you reading my mind? Is that something you can do?"

 _"I can't read your mind but I can feel your energy. It gives everything away, all your emotions."_

Hotaru scrunched her brow at that. "Wait…are you…?"

 _"An energybender? Sure am, goldilocks. Just like you."_

Hotaru sat up straight, "But how is that…possible? Since when can spirits bend?"

 _"Energybending is a really, really old art form Hotaru, definitely not like regular bending and not everyone can do it."_

"Does it have anything to do with why you're trapped in Sho?"

 _"Not at all, wouldn't I like to know why? I was looking for you at the time. I felt this tug thinking it was you but when I got there all I found was Sho and we accidently merged."_

Hotaru's eyes widen, she felt a tug at her heart. "You were…looking for me?"

 _"Of course I was looking for you! I took care of you ever since you were a baby. Not once had I ever stopped looking Hotaru."_

Hotaru didn't know what to say. This feeling was almost felt foreign to Hotaru, being cared for. It was a strange feeling knowing that all this time someone was out there worrying about her and wondering if she was okay. All this time she felt like she was forgotten, that a thousand years had passed and there was no one left from her past to remember her, the old Hotaru.

Hotaru grabbed Sho and rolled onto her side, pulling the staff close to her. She closed her eyes sadly.

 _"Hey, don't be sad… what's the matter now?"_

Hotaru smiled sadly, pulling the staff closer. It's little wings fluttered like it was content with the sign of affection. "I'm just sad that I can't remember what you look like Kyo, that I forgot. I'm sorry you had to find me like this, no memories and all."

 _"I'm just glad I found you Hotaru. I mean it only took a thousand years but I found you. Besides if you are wondering, I look like a big old' spirit wolf, real scary and intimidating."_

Hotaru laughed at that. "You're telling me I was raised by a mouthy spirit wolf? No wonder I turned out like this."

 _"Hey! You turned out just fine!"_

Hotaru smiled at Kyo's outburst. She was dying to know more. "How did I end up with you though? Why were you raising a human?"

 _"We were drawn to you. At the time, we were looking for our Lady who was an energybender like us. We felt this power just like hers coming from a village that was destroyed. But when we got there, all we found was a little crying baby in the middle of it all. We realized you were the one who was energybending and we knew from that moment we were all connected somehow. We took care of you for six years. Man you were such a little brat but we would do anything to protect you. We then discovered you were the avatar soon after but before we could do anything you…disappeared."_

"Wait, who's we?"

 _"Tsubasa. He helped raise you too…"_

Hotaru opened her eyes at the sound of that name. She felt another tug at her heart. She put a hand over her heart in an attempt to stop the dull ache. "That name sounds so familiar…"

 _"He's probably looking for us as we speak. We split up looking for you when you disappeared. I can't wait to rub it in his face that I found you first."_

"Well you cheated. I called Sho and you were conveniently hitching a ride."

 _"Yeah, yeah he doesn't need to know that though. Don't say anything, he'll never let me live it down."_

Silence fell over them for a moment. She was lost in her thoughts once again. How could she have forgotten everything? What had happened to her?

"A thousand years… how am I still here Kyo?"

Kyo stayed quiet for a moment. She looked towards the staff and began to feel anxious. " _Well_ , _you might not like this but my guess is you time bent. Powerful energybenders can do this but it's dangerous. Energy, you see, is also the component of momentum in a time-like direction. It's possible to manipulate your own energy and jump forward in time. The problem is that if you are inexperienced at controlling your own energy, you could get stuck in an in between state, no longer moving or existing in the normal plane of time."_

'This energybending stuff is almost as complicated as being the avatar… _'_ She thought resentfully.

"Why me? Is…is this an avatar thing? You said it was rare for someone to be an energybender so is it because I'm the avatar?"

 _"No that's not why Hotaru… it's rare because only Lady Ren can give you the power of energybending. She chose you for a reason and you're the only human she's ever given this gift to."_

For a moment Hotaru forgot to breath. She really was as far from normal as she could possibly be.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aang and his friends were soaring through the cloudless night sky on Appa looking for a place to land for the night. After a rather hectic day of entering into Fire Nation territory and escaping not only the hotheaded prince and his strange looking sidekick but now a new enemy, Zhao. The worst part of it all is that that wasn't even what was troubling Aang, it was what Roku had said to him in the sanctuary.

Sokka turned around from the reigns to look at the troubled airbender and his sister. "We should be far from the Fire Nation by now. The map says if we keep heading east, we should find some land soon and get some rest."

Aang didn't say anything; he sat there lost in his thoughts looking over Appa's saddle in a daze. Katara shared a worried look with her brother before setting a hand on the airbender's tense shoulder.

"Aang you can tell us what happened in there. We'll help any way we can." Katara tried her best to soothe him but there was no avail. Whatever Roku said to Aang, it was bad.

Sokka piped in, also worried for the boy and trying to ease his mind, "Yeah Aang, you know we're here for you. Whatever it is, team avatar can take it."

Aang looked up at the siblings, fear evident in his eyes. Despite the fear he was feeling, they gave him some sense of comfort. He had never felt so lucky to have these two by his side at this very moment. He didn't know what he would do with out his friends.

"There's a comet coming by the end of summer. A hundred years ago, Fire Lord Sozin used the comet's power to begin the war. The comet gives firebenders this incredible power and it happens… it happens…"

"Every hundred years…" Sokka looked at Aang worriedly, understanding where this was going.

Aang looked down at his hands sadly, "He used that comet a hundred years ago to destroy my people and Fire Lord Ozai is going to use the comet again to end the war this time…"

Katara squeezed his clenched hands, making him look up at her blue eyes. "There has to be something we can do to stop this?"

"I need to learn all the elements before that comet arrives. He said it was the only chance we have to restore balance."

Katara smiled at Aang, pushing aside her worry to help her friend. "Then that's what you'll do, and you have us to help you."

"But…but I don't know if I can. What if I can't learn all the elements in time?"

"We know you can Aang, you're a powerful kid and more importantly you're the Avatar. There's no doubt that you can do this." For once, Sokka was completely serious, all jokes and sassy comments aside.

Aang looked up at his friends and nodded finally giving them a grateful smile. He knew he couldn't dwell on what hasn't happened yet. He now knew what he had to do. The world needed him now more than ever and he refused to turn his back on it again. He would face the Fire Lord and end this war once and for all. Roku's words echoed once again his mind.

"That's not the only thing Roku mentioned. There's something else…"

 _Avatar Roku stood tall, looking down at the young avatar. He knew his time was running short but he needed to deliver this message. The message their past lives urged him to repeat. "Avatar Aang, I must also warn you about the girl traveling with the prince. Hotaru is her name."_

 _"The girl with the strange hair? What does she have to do with this?"_

 _"You must not trust her Aang, no matter what of her connection with you and I and our past lives. She is another threat to the balance of this world and must be dealt with."_

 _"But why? Who is she?"_

 _"I do not have much time but know this Aang. She will be the destruction of us all, both the spirit and human worlds if she is not eliminated."_


	9. Pirates

Chapter 9: Pirates

Angry, Zuko felt so angry. He could feel his anger course through his body, rushing through his limbs and pooling out of him in the form of fire. Each blast he sent to his sparring partner portrayed the pent up frustration he had been itching to release. Meditating earlier had only made him restless. The kind of restlessness that only made the fire within him burn. He realized this is exactly what he needed. He pitted his crew, who had to deal with his wrath for the fiery rage burning inside made no promise to lesson.

The reason for his anger can be summed up in one little word, her. At first he denied it. He blamed it on the fact that the avatar had escaped him once again. Oh, he was definitely angry with that but that misfortune wasn't what kept him up last night. He tried to blame it on the fact that he has been out at sea for far too long. Hell, he even tried to blame it on himself, for his cursed luck. But the source of his anger at the moment reached back to her. He couldn't understand why she affected him so. A month ago, she was nothing but a nuisance. An inconvenience his uncle willingly and happily undertook. He couldn't remember exactly when that changed, when he began to let her under his skin but she had crawled up in there and changed everything.

Perhaps it was her willingness to help him without him demanding it from her, the silent agreement to help him without anything in return, only because she wanted to. It could have been her annoying probing, always asking how she could help or even her kind smile and playful teasing. Whatever it was, she was the first person in a very, very long time other than his uncle to treat him like a person. Dare he even say it, a friend. It had sparked something in him, emotions he had pushed back when he began his mission. Trivial emotions he decided were not needed, for he had one goal and one goal only, to restore his honor, to go home. He didn't need to make friends, or make the most out of his time at sea. He only needed his crew to respect him, even fear him in order to reach this goal. Nothing else mattered until this troublesome girl appeared on his ship.

He should've known better than to trust that nagging part of him that urged him to let her in, to trust her. To bring down a fraction of the walls he's built only to see if she would dare to try to bring them down herself. Instead he was met with lies, something he knew would happen when and if she began remembering. What a fool he was for playing into her trickery. Agni knows what kind of secrets she's keeping. Secrets she didn't even consider to share with him or his uncle.

His men ceased their attacks suddenly. They glanced at each other for a brief second before turning their attention towards the door. Zuko glared at them before turning in that direction, "I didn't tell you to stop-!"

She stood at the doorway, the reason for all his turmoil at the moment. She stared into his eyes, mustering up as much courage as she could to hold his cold gaze. He could tell she wasn't backing down.

"Let's spar."

Zuko gave her a shocked expression, "Excuse me?"

Hotaru stepped forward, taking a deep breath to swallow her nervousness. "Let's spar. You're angry with me so take it out on me. I can hold my ground."

Zuko couldn't help the scoff that escaped him. "Don't be ridiculous. The answer is no."

She reeled back, not expecting his outright no. She was going to regret this. "I'll make you a deal then. Spar with me and if you win, I'll tell you one of my secrets."

Zuko stopped in his tracks at that. The restlessness he was feeling began to bubble up inside him again. "And if you win?"

She gave him a sad smile, shoulders dropping slightly, "If I win, we talk."

Zuko stared at her for a moment, ignoring how his heart skipped a beat. "You swear you'll tell me the truth?"

"I give you my word, Zuko."

He nodded accepting her challenge. "I hope you know I won't hold back."

She smiled, lowering into her stance, "Neither will I."

At that, Zuko sent blast after blast towards Hotaru. In truth, he didn't actually want to fight her, no matter how angry he was with her. But his curiosity for the girl and her deal had peaked his interest and he would win no matter what. Besides that, it gave him a rush sparring with Hotaru. It was unlike anything he had ever seen or felt. She evaded all his attacks, bending and twisting her body almost like she was dancing. Every time, she let the flames come dangerously close to her, as if daring the flames to burn her before dispelling them. It was a display of firebending he had never seen before, a lost art that had been replaced with rigid and stiff stances that couldn't compare to her fluid and dance like forms.

She stood still for a moment watching the flames head straight towards her before creating a wall of flames, blocking the attack from reaching her. She dispelled the flames in a swift action, smiling up at Zuko with mischief gleaming in her eyes. She ran towards him, twisting in the air and sending a powerful wave of fire from her foot. Quickly landing, she twisted around and sent jabs of fire towards him, each one sending him further back.

Before one almost sent him backwards, he quickly rolled over and rushed towards her. He breathed in before releasing a stream of fire to which she easily blocked. Both her fists blazed in fire as she pushed them forward echoing his attack and sending a powerful stream back at him. He blocked the attack, parting the flames and sent a swift fiery kick in retaliation. Hotaru quickly matched him with a kick of her own, diverting his attack. They quickly twisted their bodies, engaging in fierce hand-to-hand combat. He couldn't explain it but it gave him a rush each time they blocked each other's attacks. He blamed it on the adrenaline but it was almost like he could feel her energy inside him, boosting up his own chi.

She twisted her body, sending another kick towards his head and Zuko quickly blocked her kick spinning her around and grabbing her waist from behind. Before Hotaru could escape, the ship took a sharp turn causing the teens to tumble towards the railing. Zuko held onto Hotaru, keeping their balance until the ship righted its self. He quickly let her go and noticed her shyly push a strand of golden hair behind her ear. They glanced at each other, their breath labored from their fight.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Who in their right mind is changing our course?"

A breathless laugh escaped her, "How much do you want to bet it's your uncle's doing?"

When they reached the captain's deck, some of the crewmembers off duty sat around the table where Iroh was playing pai sho with the poor soul who tried to challenge him. Hotaru took a seat next to Iroh as he played his next move.

"Interesting move, Iroh. Tying the tactics I showed you?"

Iroh smiled up at her, "Yes my dear I'm testing your strategies out. They have proven to be quite useful!"

The crewmembers around the table sighed at the two pai sho masters. They were now sharing their gambling secrets to one another!

Zuko ignored the two and headed towards the captain. "What is the meaning of this? No one told you to change course."

"Actually Prince Zuko, it was I who changed our course. I assure you it is a matter of great importance."

Hotaru couldn't help but giggle as she shared a knowing look with Zuko who returned it with an annoyed glare.

"Does it have to do with the Avatar?"

Iroh stared at the board game, seriousness laced in his voice. "Even more urgent I'm afraid. It seems I have lost my lotus tile for my pai sho game."

Zuko started at his deranged uncle for a moment, not believing what he was hearing. "You've changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?"

"You see, you like most people, underestimate its value. Most believe it to be insignificant but it is essential for my unusual playing strategy. Hotaru can vouch for me, isn't that right dear?"

Hotaru gave him a nervous laugh as she could practically feel Zuko seething from across the room.

"Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants. Hopefully they will have it in stock and I can move on with my life."

Zuko took a deep harsh breath in, not able to contain the fire that burst through his mouth as fury and annoyance coursed through his veins. Smoke began to cloud the room.

Iroh turned to Hotaru and winked. "I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew."

* * *

Zuko stood at the port watching the crewmembers carry the absurd amount of items his uncle had purchased in under an hour. He should've known that this would be a complete waste of time-.

"How do I look?"

Hotaru stood next to him, smiling softly at him. Her long hair was pulled back, half of it tied in a topknot and the rest flowing around her. She had traded his old torn clothes they had given her that were far too big for her for new ones. Black pants and a fitted long sleeve shirtdress the color of a deep red and gold lining accentuated her figure. The dark boots and armor around her forearms and legs made her look like a fighter.

He realized he was staring at her like an idiot and immediately felt his checks get warm. He felt like a schoolboy for a moment not knowing what to say to a girl. "Um…you…you look…nice."

She tugged at the end of her hair shyly again; something he noticed was a nervous habit. "Thanks…Not as good as you though…Ah…I mean…the uniform! What I mean is I think the uniform is nice and I wish I could wear it."

They're faces were both horribly red. Zuko managed to sputter out a word after excruciating silence. "Why?"

Hotaru leaned against the wall next to him. She averted her eyes from him, cursing herself for being so embarrassing. She was glad she didn't bring Kyo and Sho along. They would have never let her live this down. She's been such a nervous wreak around him lately, not wanting to say the wrong thing so he wouldn't get mad at her. She missed his company, no matter how hot headed or cold he was at times.

"Well, if I wasn't with you and your uncle I would join the Fire Nation military. Fight in the war."

Zuko stared at her intently, not expecting that answer. "Why would you do that?"

"To have purpose I suppose." She looked out towards the sea, deep in thought. After a moment she glanced at him and smiled. "But luckily I found you guys, so chasing the avatar it is."

"You don't owe us anything. You don't have to help me."

"I know but I want to."

She left him speechless again. The girl was so strange. He couldn't imagine why anyone would help him of all people. He had to fight for every single thing he wanted. Nothing ever came easy for him but this girl was just so willing to help with nothing in return. He told himself it was because she didn't know him truly. She didn't know how dishonorable he was, a disgrace to his nation. If she knew the truth, she would no longer be so willing to help the banished prince of the Fire Nation.

He buried those thoughts immediately. "So who won the fight?"

"Right…our fight. I guess it was a tie."

"What are we going to do?"

She lifted up from the wall and faced him. "Well since I'm calling the shots, how about this? We both share our end of the deal so both of us get what we want."

Zuko looked her amusingly. "You're calling the shots? I thought I was the Prince."

She laughed and before she could retort, their conversation was cut short when Iroh approached them. "Can you believe not a single lotus tile in the entire market!"

Zuko glared at his uncle. "Good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!"

"Nonsense Prince Zuko. I may not have found what I was looking for but I certainly found what I needed and at a great bargain!"

Zuko gave his uncle a bewildered look. "Needed?"

"Is… that a tsungi horn, Iroh?"

Iroh turned to Hotaru in excitement. "For music night on the ship! Come Hotaru, that place over there looks promising."

Zuko growled in frustration, following them as they headed towards the ship. Upon entering they could immediately tell this was a pirate ship. Different items and trinkets of all sorts were on display. Probably stolen from their original owner. His uncle was having too much fun shopping, becoming entranced with the strangest of items and Hotaru, who he should've known was as crazy as his uncle, was encouraging him!

"Hotaru, what about this?"

"Oh, we can put that in the galley!"

"We lost the water tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with."

Zuko immediately turned around upon hearing this. Perhaps this wasn't a complete waste of time. "This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?"

* * *

Hotaru gazed at the moon as they trailed aimlessly down the river. Zuko made a deal with the pirates to help them find the avatar and in exchange they'd get them the water tribe scroll. Hotaru was weary, knowing very well it probably wasn't a very good idea to trust pirates.

 _"Teaming up with pirates? This should end well."_

At the sound of Kyo's voice, she clutched the necklace that hung around her neck. She found out Sho could turn into a smaller version of its self that could easily be worn as a necklace. She hid them from everyone, not wanting to explain just yet but having them with her brought her comfort and she knew Kyo was tired of staying cooped up in her room.

 _'We have no other option. They're our only lead to the avatar.'_

 _"You sound like grumpy over there. Don't tell me he's rubbing off on you now."_

Hotaru rolled her eyes. Kyo made it clear he wasn't fond of Zuko and she had a feeling it was him being over protective of her _. 'He's not always angry Kyo. We're on a mission, cut him some slack.'_

The ship took a sharp turn suddenly and soon after they docked on the shore. The water tribe girl, Katara, was practicing waterbending alone in the middle of the night meaning her friends shouldn't be too far.

Katara frantically fought off the pirate who grabbed her but was unaware of Zuko sneaking up on her from behind. He grabbed her wrists and stared angrily down at her. "I'll save you from the pirates."

The soldiers roughly pulled her against a tree and tied her up. She struggled against the rope and looked frantically between the pirates and soldiers. Her eyes turned to Zuko and glared furiously at him.

Hotaru examined the girl closely. She was probably a few years younger than she was by the looks of it. Blue eyes glared back her in defiance, and if she didn't look so angry, Hotaru would think she was very beautiful. The more Hotaru focused on the girl the more she began to feel a pulsating presence surrounding the girl. It reminded Hotaru of the time she felt the spirit's hateful presence before he appeared before her.

Hotaru closed her eyes and took a deep breath, drowning out the interrogation before her. It was then she began to notice the girl's energy pouring out of her in waves that Hotaru could feel freely now. She opened her eyes in shock, the feeling was strange but exhilarating. Katara's chi radiated strength and fearless determination. It was clear this girl had the potential of being a great waterbender. At this newfound power, she internally reached out and focused her attention to Iroh who stood beside her. His chi had an overwhelming sense of calm and unquestionable power.

 _'Kyo…I can… feel everyone's energy. I can't believe I've never felt this before. It's so clear now.'_

 _"You're becoming more aware of your surroundings. A person's energy emits a distinct aura to them that we can tap into if we focus. Good work kid, you're getting the hang of this and I haven't even taught you anything yet."_

"I wonder how much money this is worth." She turned to see Zuko hang the waterbending scroll tauntingly over a lit flame in his hand. He smirked daringly at them as they gasped in horror.

"Hm, a lot apparently. Now you help me find the boy and you'll get this back. How does that sound?"

The pirates glared angrily at Zuko. The leader glanced down at the scroll that was dangerously close to the flame and Zuko added a little more fire to prove a point. The leader turned away and gathered his men. "Fine."

After a few minutes, an uneasy feeling washed over Hotaru when she could no longer feel the pirates' energy nearby. Driven by this feeling, she got an idea. "I'm going to follow them and see if I can find them first."

Zuko looked at her questionably, "What...why?"

"I just have a bad feeling, you shouldn't trust a pirate Zuko. I'll just go and make sure they won't double cross us."

Zuko nodded stiffly, watching her leave. Hotaru ran into the forest in the direction they went.

 _"You have a plan."_

 _'Do you think we can find the avatar before them with energybending?'_

Kyo paused for a moment, and she stopped at a clearing waiting for his answer. _"There's no guarantee. He might be too far away from here for you to tap into and that's some skilled level energybending trying to track someone, no offense."_

 _"Gee thanks for the encouragement Kyo. I thought you said I was good at this?"_

 _"I mean you tapped into someone a foot away from you. That's worth a pat on the back not a trophy!"_

Hotaru took a deep breath and closed her eyes like she had done before. She blocked out all thoughts and focused on the pulsating energies around her, extending her senses as far as they could go. She pressed on, feeling the energies of the men moving further away to the flowers at a clearing not far from here. She began to doubt herself, and clutched Sho who hung loosely around her neck for comfort. Unconsciously, she felt its energy and remembered their energies were intertwined, now becoming aware of her own chi running through her veins.

She could feel the energies of the four elements course through her, flowing interchangeably through their paths, completely at balance with one another in her body. It was a strange sensation actually feeling their energies within her, for day to day she desperately tried to ignore the fact she could even bend them. She reached down further, faintly feeling a warm presence at the very core of her being. It was faint but it felt so pure and good, she couldn't believe a presence like that resided within her.

 _'Raava.'_

Hotaru opened her eyes suddenly, feeling the same presence within her a mile or two west from where she was standing. She quickly took off, knowing exactly where Aang was. She could practically feel Kyo smile in her mind, knowing how proud he was.

* * *

The sun had risen and was shinning brightly in his eyes making Sokka roll over hoping to get another couple minutes of sleep. Half closed eyelids opened wide and with a start when he noticed his sister wasn't quietly asleep in her sleeping bag. Great.

If he knew anything about his kid sister and boy did he know Katara from the back of his hand, she took the scroll and was out practicing waterbending. He frantically searched the bag and low and behold it was missing. Double great.

"I can't believe it."

Aang rolled over at all the commotion, "What's wrong?"

"Surprise, surprise, Katara took the scroll. She's obsessed with that thing. Let's go get her before she causes even more trou-Ahh."

Before Sokka could even finish his sentence, his hands were tied and he was dragged halfway across the clearing. He dogged another attack and grabbed his knife lunging at their attacker.

Aang blocked an incoming attack with a gust of wind but failed to see the net coming towards him trapping him from behind. Sokka fell soon after, trapped in his own net. They struggled against them, desperately trying to escape.

The leader of the pirates, the one Sokka noted with the creepy bird steps up and smirks at them. "Thought you could steal from us huh?"

Aang took big breath of wind and expelled the air in his lungs, knocking the pirates off of their feet. His last attempt in vain as they couldn't get out of the net fast enough. The pirates grabbed them roughly and tied their arms and hands.

The leader glared at them, lifting himself up and dusting himself off. "You're an airbender. The avatar, aren't you? Looks like we don't need that scroll, men. We could make a hundred times more money on the boy."

"Not so fast."

Sokka and Aang wiped their head around to the voice. Hotaru stood in the middle of the clearing, eyes narrowed. The pirate gave her a smug smirk, "Followed us huh? You're smart for not trusting us pirates, I'll give you that. But I doubt you can take all of us on."

"Watch me. You're going to regret crossing us."

Sokka and Aang exchanged a worried glance, not exactly sure who they were more worried about, the scary fire girl or the greedy pirates? As if proving they should be more afraid her, Hotaru sent powerful blasts towards them pushing the pirates back as they surrounded her. The pirates were so distracted in fighting the girl they didn't notice Sokka and Aang slip away towards the river.

"Hurry Katara is probably by the river, we need to get out of here now!"

Shouts were heard behind them and when they glanced back they saw Hotaru create a large ring of fire all around her, knocking the pirates off their feet. She jumped over them and ran straight after the boys, causing them to scream and run even faster.

"Sokka, they're all after us now!"

"We're almost at the river!"

At that Hotaru sent a blast of fire towards their feet, making them trip and tumble the rest of the way down towards the river. Normally if the universe was on their side, they would've found Katara, fight their way out of there and escape but as Sokka was beginning to notice the universe was ignoring them lately. When the reached the river they were met with Zuko and his soldiers holding Katara hostage. Triple great.

Hotaru ran towards the river, blue eyes meeting gold. "They want the avatar now, let's get out of here!"

Suddenly heavy smoke blurred her vision. She was met with a sword almost slicing her cheek. She blindly kicked her foot out in front of her, and connected with a hard chest. She could hear the person grunt in pain as they fell back. She hoped whoever she kicked was a pirate. She dogged the countless weapons being swung around blindly, and tried to find the avatar or Zuko and Iroh. She tried to focus on his energy again but was too distracted with everything going on.

 _"Hotaru behind you!"_

She twisted around instinctively and pushed her hand out in front of her to block the attack. She felt an odd pressure rush down her arm and to her complete shock she released a strong gust of wind instead of fire.

Aang, who received the brunt end of the attack, fell back in disbelief. They stared at each other in complete shock for a moment that seemed like it dragged on forever, completely forgetting the chaos that was all around them. Aang couldn't believe what just happened. Did she just airbend at him? He had been countless times in her line of fire, literally and just now she clearly airbended at him. She looked just as shocked as he did. Suddenly, what Avatar Ruko warned him about rang clear in his head; _you mustn't trust her Aang_.

Aang took a step back before masking himself with the smoke, disappearing from her sight. Hotaru stared ahead in fear. Why did she just do that? Had anyone seen her do that? Did Zuko see her do that? She collapsed to her knees. Someone else knew her secret now and of all people it was the avatar. She blocked out Kyo trying to ease her worries, assuring her no one else saw but it didn't snap her out of her daze. It wasn't until she heard a loud crack and she noticed the two ships fall from a waterfall in the distance. Zuko and Iroh stood at the edge, Zuko shouting at his uncle and chugging what looked like a lotus tile piece over the edge. With dread sinking into her stomach, she could faintly see the flying bison disappear into the sky.

* * *

 _Hey everyone! I wanted say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and is following my story! You guys have no idea how much it motivates me to keep writing. I'm enjoying myself with writing this so much and I hope you guys are enjoying the story too! A couple of things I wanted to mention, is that I do plan to stray away from the original storyline a little bit and create some new adventures for our beloved characters before the first season ends as you can kind of tell by this chapter. Just a heads up. Second, if you guys noticed from this chapter I added some Legend of Korra details. When I thought up the idea for the story, I did use some references from Legend of Korra since they really do go into detail with the origins of the whole avatar universe and the spirits so expect to see some of that as well. I'm going to try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can! Thanks again for reading!_


	10. The Truth

Chapter 10: The Truth

It was the middle of the night when Aang and his friends settled down for the night on a mountaintop near the edge of the forest. Katara and Sokka laid soundlessly asleep as well as Appa and Momo, everyone but Aang. His mind was racing ever since they stopped to rest. Aang had never felt more confused than in this moment. He knew what he saw. He was sure of what he felt. That girl, Hotaru, had airbended at him. She was a firebender, and an airbender …? How was that even possible! Never had he ever heard of someone capable of bending two elements. Only he could do that, the Avatar. Unless…

No, now that was impossible. There was only one avatar. That person was him but why did even he doubt his own words. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel a connection to Hotaru the moment he laid eyes on her. It was almost like he knew her. Avatar Roku's warning repeated itself over and over in his head, almost as if reminding him. Even he had said they shared a connection. Do they? Could Hotaru be another Avatar?

It just all seemed too crazy to him. Everything in his life was since he had woken up from that iceberg. It felt like everything he had been running from had caught up to him and smacked him right in the face. He didn't even have time to think, to meditate and feel the gentle breeze up in the mountains at the southern air temple. He couldn't ride his glider freely and let the winds guide him without feeling this heavy weight on his shoulders. The constant reminder that he had a duty to fulfill, a responsibility no twelve-year-old boy should have to carry on his own.

Aang turned to his side, sadly. The world needs him now. His friends need him. He was no longer the free spirit he had always been, no, he was grounded now. His thoughts wondered back to Hotaru. She looked completely and genuinely shocked when she had airbended at him. Was that her first time airbending? He could imagine how confused she must be right now. He had felt the same way when the monks had told him he was the Avatar. He refused to believe it at first, refusing to believe that he was something other than the carefree airbender that he was. It might have taken him a hundred years to accept it but he knows what he has to do now. Hotaru, on the other hand, she was on the wrong side, fighting for the Fire Nation! Didn't she know they shared this same burden? If there were two Avatars, they could definitely win the war. The war between the world and her nation….

He decided he would try and talk to her, despite Roku's warning not to trust her. If she was the Avatar like him, maybe what she needed was his guidance. Maybe she needed someone who could relate to her and to tell her it would be okay, that they have her back. They could do this together. He could teach her airbending and she could even teach him firebending! He smiled at the thought of teaching her airbending. He felt the ache in his chest return. He missed his people so much. The ache was always present, a constant reminder of what he lost. His whole culture, the one he loved so dearly, was gone. When he found out that day at the temple, it felt like the fire nation had killed a part of him too. The ache ever since then had never left him, never let him forget it for a moment. But the split second that Hotaru had airbended at him, even if it was only for a second, he forgot about the ache. Maybe teaching Hotaru airbending would help him not feel so alone in the world.

"Aang, is everything alright?"

Katara stood behind him, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she gazed worriedly at her friend.

"I'm fine Katara, sorry if I woke you up."

Katara sat next to him and gave him a soft smile, the kind that had his heart racing lately. "You know you can tell me anything right Aang? I'm here for you."

Aang returned the smile, "I know. I was just thinking about… Hotaru. I think I need to talk to her. I know it's strange and it's hard to explain but I feel connected to her somehow."

Katara furrowed her eyebrows, "But Avatar Roku told you to be careful with her, that she was our enemy."

"That's just it, I don't think she is Katara. I just have this feeling its what I have to do."

"Do what exactly?"

He looked up and gazed into her blue eyes, eyes he could get lost in. She was so beautiful. He knew he liked Katara. From the moment she decided to join him on this journey, all he could feel were knots in his stomach every time she was around. She made this easier. He wanted nothing more than to give her a better world to live in.

"I need to figure out how we're connected and I have a feeling she knows it too. Who knows, maybe I can get her to see that this war is wrong. Maybe she'll even join our group! I just know I need to try."

Katara laughed lightly at the airbender's optimism, "You want her to join our group? I don't know about that Aang."

"I'm sure she's not so bad. I just think she's confused. She doesn't have friends like us to help her and guide her."

Katara grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze, "Okay, I support whatever you think is best. I just worry is all. If you feel like you need to talk to her, do it but please be careful."

Aang smiled at his friend. He realized he was wrong before. This was his new family, two water tribe kids, a sky bison and a lemur. They weren't airbenders but that didn't stop him from calling them his family and whether or not he could get through to Hotaru, he wasn't alone.

* * *

Hotaru walked hurriedly through the dimly lit metal corridors of the ship. She needed air, Agni she desperately needed air. She couldn't stay in her room any longer or she was going to be sick. The dread building up inside her was too much. Someone else knew her secret and it was only a matter of time before it began to ruin everything good in her life. Each and every little thing, marking her a traitor to her nation, her place on this ship, her friendship with Iroh, Zuko…

She felt the warm salty air hit her and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. It finally felt like she could breathe again. She headed towards her usual spot but was not expecting what awaited her.

Zuko sat on the edge, feet dangling from between the railing and hands resting casually on his lap. He stared out into the ocean as they moved father away from land. He looked deep in thought, his face not twisted in its usual scowl but in a rare calm expression. She would've thought he hadn't noticed her until he addressed her. "Took you long enough."

She wordlessly sat next to him, imitating him and letting her feet dangle. Warmth radiated from him, even with the space between them. It was common for firebenders to be unnaturally warm because of their inner fire. Zuko was a different case. The warmth radiating from him felt like it could be hot to the touch, almost like his inner fire was a blazing, roaring fire inside him, fueling him to his very core.

He glanced at her, their eyes meeting. Her heart was beating so loudly it nearly drowned out the sound of the moving ocean below them. She was too nervous all of sudden, knots growing in her stomach. They were going to have their talk now. It sounded like such a good idea before to fix things between them. She should've known she would be a complete mess when it actually happened.

"How did you know I would come here?" Trying to keep her voice as steady as she could. His eyes trailed down to her hands that were now busying themselves with tugging at the ends of her hair.

His eyes held an emotion she couldn't quite read, almost like something was funny to him. "You're nervous."

She felt warmth travel up to her cheeks, slightly embarrassed at how easy he could tell. "Well you'd be nervous too if you were about to spill all your secrets."

"Good thing I don't have secrets then."

Low blow. "We all have secrets Zuko, you and I and everyone else in the world."

He gave her another unreadable expression before answering her question, "I had a feeling you'd be here. Not the first time I've caught you here or heard you leaving your room in the middle of the night."

This was news to her. She couldn't imagine how many times he had heard her leave her room or why he hadn't scolded her about it. She was so sure she had been quiet every night sneaking out and back into her room. She leaned her head against the railing tilting her head so she was still looking at him. "My dreams. I can't sleep most nights because of them."

"More like every night. What are they about?" Zuko asked carefully.

Immediately as if acknowledging her lack of sleep, it made her become more aware of how tired she really was. She can't remember the last time she had a full night's worth of sleep. Sleep seemed so scarce to her, a rarity. All she knew was waking up drenched in sweat in a panic, her heart beating wildly in her chest and biting down on the inside of her cheek forcing herself not to cry out.

She hid her discomfort, burying the dream from last night in the back of her mind. She gave him a sly, mischievous smile instead. "Hmm, wouldn't you like to know?"

Zuko's face turned horribly red, shocked she would even imply anything remotely absurd. She burst out laughing at how flustered she made him. She had a response for everything, always rolling on the tip of her tongue. It was going to get her in trouble some day but for now she had Zuko to tease. He was so serious and easily annoyed, making it fun to tease him. She reveled in the moments where he would challenge her with his own witty remark, making her want to do it even more.

"Would…would it kill you to be serious for once?"

She chuckled, "You make it too easy Zuko."

Zuko narrowed his eyes, a hint of red still on his cheeks. "It's almost like you enjoy annoying me ninety percent of the time. It gets old you know."

Hotaru smiles even wider, feinting shock, "Annoy you? My prince, I would never."

He gives her a face making her laugh again. She can't wipe the stupid smile off her face as it lingers. She glanced at Zuko, noticing the small hint of a smile etched on his face. ' _This feels right'_ , Hotaru couldn't help but think. The normalcy of it all, two teenagers enjoying the others company despite the situations both were stuck in. The banished prince forced to chase the avatar and the girl with secrets and no memory of who she was. Landing on this ship, meeting Zuko, was no coincidence and whether it was a cruel joke on her, she was glad it happened.

She paused for a moment, staring into familiar golden eyes. Eyes that haunt her in her sleep every night, only with a different face. Their similarity was uncanny and she couldn't help the chill that ran down her spine. She sighed, "The scenery or situations always change but the same boy is always there. I'm so sure I know him but I can't remember who he is and he never tells me his name. In every dream he says the same thing, 'let me in'."

She pauses, looking down at her hands. The image of the boy's taunting smirk appearing in her mind. "It's just… the feeling I get coming from him…it scares me. Like there's more to it."

Silence fell over them for a moment, neither knowing what to say. The sound of waves crashing against the moving ship filled the silence. She wondered what he was thinking, if he found her weak for being so affected by silly dreams that she knew couldn't really hurt her. But she can't shake the feeling of pure evil the boy gives off or how uneasy he makes her. She can't help but to wake up terrified, and even more terrified to go back to sleep.

"It's all in your head, you know. You'll continue to have nightmares so long as you hold on to that fear."

"You talk like you have experience."

"I used to have nightmares, years ago. I know they won't go away until you make them. Until you face what you're afraid of." He fully turned to look at her, the marred skin now more present than ever. She didn't dare ask him about his dreams, understanding exactly just what they were about.

"I guess you want to know my secret now." She watched him carefully as he sighed. His eyes held so much curiosity and eagerness. There was no turning back now.

"I want to be sure that I can trust you. No one knows anything about you and now that you know something, you've kept it from everyone. What am I supposed to think? I need to know where your loyalties lie."

"I haven't told you because what I discovered Zuko… it's not who I want to be. I can't remember my home or my family. I have nothing but this burden that I didn't even ask for." She paused for a moment, finding the courage to look him in the eye. He stood very still, hanging on to every word she said. She needed to make sure he knew even if she couldn't tell him the whole truth. These words were truer than anything she's ever said. "I'm happy here on this ship, with you and your uncle. You two have done more than you know and I'm forever grateful. My loyalties are to you and you only. I will always fight by your side."

His hands balled into fists as they gazed at each other intensely. He turned away quickly, eyes wide and hands clenched tightly, muttering 'stupid girl' under his breath.

For a moment the air stilled. She began to hear a buzzing noise. It started off quiet, barely a whisper in her head before the constant noise slowly but surly picked up in volume. It was so apparent, she could no longer ignore the sound. She looked towards Zuko who oddly enough seemed unfazed by the noise, making her question if he could even hear it. The air became colder, the winds picking up slightly, blowing their hair in all sorts of direction. The change in weather was so sudden that it shocked both of them. She looked over Zuko's shoulder only to see dark clouds like a storm raging on in the distance, and they were heading straight towards it.

"What is that?" Zuko now stood on his feet, noticing the unnatural looking storm heading their way.

The buzzing noise was now an alarm sounding off in her head. The storm moved at an unnatural pace, surging forward too quickly. They weren't the ones moving towards it, it was moving towards them and fast. It was then she felt it, the same energy from the spirits that attacked her. They could hear the screeches now. Unnatural, animalistic growls getting louder and louder. She grasped Zuko's wrist hurriedly pulling him back.

"Sho!"

The staff came barreling quickly through the door and into her hand. Zuko glanced between the staff and her in confusion. She grasped his hand and squeezed it gently. "Trust me okay? I'll explain later."

 _"That doesn't look good."_

Zuko's eyes widened as he looked at the staff. Did he…? "Did that thing just talk?"

"You heard him!?"

 _"Did I say that too loud?"_

The monstrous spirits were now soaring straight towards them, dead cold eyes on Hotaru. Their bodies disfigured, like bits of different creatures morphed together to make a horrifying beast. They were frantic, jumping over and pushing the other, like animals fighting for their prey. She stepped in front of Zuko, gripping Sho tightly as her hands began to shake. She tried to focus and direct her energy to Sho, but she felt nothing.

 _"Hotaru!"_

A body collided with her right before the beast crashed onto the metal ship where they were standing. Its loud screech pulled her out of her shock long enough for her to notice Zuko stand up and launch powerful jabs of fire towards the spirit, holding it back but doing little damage. The dark spirits were now circling them, diving down towards them in fury.

 _"Kid you need to energybend, preferably now!"_

Hotaru blocked another spirit, burning its beastly face and watching in horror as it morphs back to its original form. "I'm trying, I…I don't know how. Nothing's working!"

 _"Hotaru, energybending is all about manipulating the energies around you. If you can't create your own, use what you already have."_ Kyo's voice was urgent now, slight panic seeping from his voice _._

Before she could even contemplate what he meant, a spirit crashed straight into her, knocking her against the railing and winding her. The attack was so sudden, she didn't have time to catch her breath before the spirit sank its teeth into her leg, and started dragging her across the cold metal floor. The pain was so unbearable she was crying out in pain, desperately scratching and burning the beast's snake like head to let go. Her leg felt like it was burning now as the beast tugged on her leg and lifted her body upwards like it would take off with her. Before it got the chance to, its head rolled off its body, releasing her leg.

Zuko was now standing over her, holding back the cursed spirits from all around. He was breathing heavily and bleeding profusely from his right shoulder. She focused back on her leg, the skin torn and covered in blood making it difficult to even stretch out her foot. Yelling could now be heard on the deck, the crew had awoken and were now fighting the spirits. She couldn't help but think that they were going to die if she didn't do something. She felt an energy spike up from behind her, and knew a spirit was going to attack Zuko from behind. Ignoring the searing hot pain it brought her to lift herself up quickly, she ran to him.

"Zuko!"

He turned around quickly and barely had time to warp his arms around her as her back knocked into his chest, making them fall to the ground. She laid on top of him, lodging Sho in between the spirit's teeth, and holding it back from devouring them. Kyo was now shouting in her head, his desperate voice demanding that she energybend. Zuko held on to the staff with her as the beast pushed forward with a feral growl.

She could feel Zuko's racing heart pounding away in his chest and for a moment she couldn't hear anything else but his erratic heart. She could feel her energy now, twisting and turning up to her arms and settling in her hands, itching to be released. _If you can't create your own, use what you already have_. She let go of the staff and punched her arm into the spirit's mouth, orange flames turning a pitch-black color.

The flames caused an explosion in the beast, tearing it apart inside out. They stared in shock as the spirit disintegrated, its body no longer reverting back. A growl and a crackling noise broke them from their shock as Zuko turned them over, shielding her from the incoming lightening that flew over them, striking the spirit away from them. Iroh stood there, fingertips smoking after his deadly attack.

Zuko put her arm around his shoulder and lifted her up, helping her stand while Iroh held the spirits back. It was chaos on the ship. The spirits were overwhelming them and it was only a matter of time before they couldn't hold them back anymore.

She turned to Zuko, determination shinning brightly in her eyes. "Stand back. It's me they want. They'll stop attacking you and go after me."

Zuko scowled at her, "Are you insane? You can barely stand and now you want be a martyr?"

"I'm the only one who can stop them! I won't let anyone get hurt because of me!"

Before Zuko could fight her more on it, Iroh fell back. The spirits all at once charged. She pulled away from Zuko and stepped in front of them, creating a ball of fire all around them acting as a shield from the spirits. They were hitting the shield from all directions now, the force of the attacks making Hotaru fall on one knee. Exhaustion was her enemy now, and the pain from her leg was making it hard for her to concentrate on energybending her fire. The only thing running through her mind was Zuko and Iroh. She couldn't give in now. They had to make it out of this alive or she would never forgive herself. The air stilled around them, the flames suddenly turning an unnatural black color once again. The spirits were now screeching, backing away from the flames. Knowing this was her only chance, she pushed the flames upward. The deadly flames growing all around them and burning the spirits once and for all. They're bodies were now fading into the warm breeze and a eerie quiet engulfed them.

She grabbed Sho and ran to the railing. She couldn't feel the pain in her leg anymore, the energy coursing through her body not letting her feel much other than adrenaline. She could faintly see the ripples in the air, knowing that must be where the spirits were coming from earlier up ahead. Ignoring Zuko's shouts, she hoisted herself over the railing, an odd sense of deja vu overwhelming her. Sho's wings fluttered, like it knew what would happen next. She leaped, feeling weightlessness as she fell and right before touching the ripples in the air, she swung Sho down. A bright light engulfed them and the last thing she remembered before finally letting the tiredness consume her was Kyo's worried shouts and the cold ocean below surrounding her.


	11. Games

Chapter 11: Games

Someone was whispering her name, that much Hotaru knew. It was dark and cold but the voice was comforting to her. It was raspy and firm and made her feel safe somehow. She liked how her name sounded coming from their lips. She wanted to hear more but they were fading away. She tried to reach out, not wanting them to go. Her eyes were closed, she realized this now but no matter how much she tried to open them, her eyes they wouldn't budge.

 _"Hotaru."_

The voice was back and it was urgent to reach her now, echoing in her mind. It sadden her at how worried they sounded, she was okay right? She couldn't tell. Her body felt numb and it worried her at how little she could feel her left leg. What had happened to her? She remembered fire, extraordinary black flames surrounding her, keeping her safe. She remembered the haunting, dead eyes from those creatures all staring at her, trying to get her. She remembered Zuko shouting her name before she hit the water. Zuko…

"Hotaru."

Her eyes snapped open, but she was not on the ship and the voice that awoken her was not the comforting one from before, it was the exact opposite. She lifted herself up, resting on her elbows to support her weight. The familiar field of blood, red fire lilies surrounded her. Their sweet smell almost sickening, the fond memory of them if any in the past now tainted. Behind her, was the boy from her dreams. His legs were crossed, like he was meditating and the taunting smile danced on his pale face. Between them, was a pai sho board, the pieces staged in the position for a new game.

"Now, now Hotaru, you don't look so happy to see me, your old friend."

She glared at the boy, his arrogant smirk irking her like it always did every single night. "I don't remember you. For the millionth time, who are you?"

He chuckled at her frustration. "There's no fun in telling you, silly girl. I want you to remember who I am." He picked at a nearby fire lily, bringing it up to his nose all the while staring intensely at her. "Besides, things aren't always as they seem, wouldn't you agree?"

"Do you always speak in riddles? You don't seem old enough to be so wise."

His smirk widen, "I can say the same for you. For someone who's lived for so long, you've learned nothing."

"How do you know that?" The stunned words left her lips quietly as she moved to a sitting position, narrowing her eyes at the boy. These were just dreams weren't they? Her mind playing tricks on her, her memories manifesting in nightmares. It was the only explanation, there was no way this was real.

He smiled, gold eyes gleaming and white teeth showing. She would've thought he was handsome if he didn't frighten her. "I know everything about you Hotaru. I'm always watching."

An uneasy feeling overcame her suddenly, a feeling so frightening it made her want to run. She felt like she couldn't move, her hands began to shake as she reached up to grasp Sho around her neck only to find he wasn't there.

He turned to the board in front of him. "Let's play a game, shall we?"

 _"Hotaru!"_

Her eyes cracked open for real this time, and she was overwhelmed with relief to see Zuko's face hovering over her. She could feel Iroh's warm hand grasping her cold one, his thumb running circles on her hand that seemed to soothed her. Tears began to form at the brim of her eyes, threatening to fall. They were okay, and she had never felt so relieved.

She couldn't take her eyes away from Zuko. She reached out and grasped a handful of his shirt to make sure she wasn't dreaming. He was soaking wet, water dripping from his face and hair onto her face. His clothes clung to his form and she could feel the unsteady rise and fall of his chest. His eyes were wild as he stared at her, showing just how angry he was but she could care less. She was just glad he was here.

"You're wet." Her voice croaked.

He scowled, grasping the fist that was clinging on to his soaked shirt. "Because I had to jump in after you… you idiot!"

She smiled tiredly, "Good thing you did, I can't remember if I know how to swim or not."

"This is serious Hotaru!"

She was having trouble staying awake now. Her eyes threatened to close but she refused to fall back asleep, too scared to do so. She turned to Iroh and was relieved to be greeted by his warm smile. "Are you two okay? Are they gone now?"

"Yes my dear, they're all gone now. Thanks to you."

"But it's my fault Iroh. They were after me, I'm sure of it."

Iroh ran a hand through her wet hair, "We can talk about this later. No one blames you for this Hotaru."

She turned to look at Zuko, worry evident in her eyes. She didn't want him to discover her secret like this. She was going to tell him about her energybending, and this whole mess was not how she had planned to tell him. She couldn't even begin to know what he was thinking as he stared down at her.

He snorted, as if reading her mind. "Don't be stupid. Get some rest, you're badly hurt."

The thought of closing her eyes made her panic slightly. She grasped the handful of his shirt in her hand tighter, shaking her head. "Don't let me fall asleep, please. Please don't let me."

Zuko frowned, throwing a quick look to his uncle before turning back to her. Iroh rested a hand on her head again but it did little to calm her down this time. He spoke softly in an attempt to ease the girl. "You're safe now, no one's going to hurt you Hotaru."

She shook her head, closing her eyes tightly. The tears were falling freely now as she could feel herself slip away. Zuko leaned down slightly, putting a hand over the fist once again. "Remember what we talked about earlier, about your dreams."

She shook her head again tiredly, this time letting her head fall to the side as her body slumped. The last thing she uttered before losing consciousness sent a chill down Zuko's spine.

"It's not safe in my dreams."

* * *

In the three years he had spent on this ship, Zuko had never seen the infirmary so full. Granted the room was rather small, not meant to fit so many people all at once but at most he had only ever seen one or two men at a time. Unconscious men laid on the cots while those with minor injuries sat on the floor. Luckily none of his crew had been seriously hurt. They only had one physician on the ship so most were helping one another with their injuries. The doctor was busy warping bandages on his injured shoulder to his dismay.

Iroh took a another sip of his tea while facing the impatient prince. "This would go a lot quicker if you sit still, nephew."

"This wasn't necessary uncle, for the last time I'm fine. I just want to get out of these wet clothes!"

To his annoyance, his uncle had made him get his shoulder checked out. In the midst of fighting those creatures, one had scratched his left shoulder. It wasn't deep but he lost a good amount of blood because of it. It was, for the most part, sore now and stung a little whenever he moved it but nothing serious.

"All finished Prince Zuko. Do you feel any discomfort? I can provide you medicine to relieve any pain."

Zuko waved the doctor off, carefully putting his shirt back on and grimacing slightly as he tugged on his bad shoulder. "That won't be necessary. Tend to the other men and report back to me on what supplies need to be replenished."

"Will do sir, but I insist on taking the medicine. If not for you, but for Hotaru when she wakes up." Zuko grasped the small bottle from his hand, tucking it safely away in his pocket. His uncle proceeded to talk to the doctor, Jiro was his name. He was an old friend of uncle's, if he recalled correctly. They fought in the war together until Jiro fractured the bones in his leg in battle, rendering him too injured to keep fighting. He was sent back home, where he retired from the army and became a doctor. To this day, he could still notice the slight limp in the doctor's step, the bones never recovering correctly like they should have.

When he was banished, he hadn't been able to recruit anyone willing to join him on his mission. No one was willing to travel out to sea on a whim that the avatar was still alive or even willing to help the banished Fire Nation prince. When his uncle had joined him, he had managed to recruit a few of his old acquaintances. People, like Jiro, who held an undeniable respect for the old general. He remembered Jiro and Lieutenant Jee were one of the first to volunteer. He was also the first to tend to his scar. Because of that, Jiro was one of the few people on this ship Zuko treated with a little more kindness. He remembered the first time he had changed the bandages in front of him, refusing to let the doctor apply the salve on the marred skin and insisted he would do it himself. Jiro, with all the patience in the world for the angry prince, allowed him to do so everyday, only offering a sad smile and a pat on the shoulder once they were done examining the eye. It was something he never forgot, oddly enough.

Noticing the limp once again, his thoughts raced back to the stupid girl and stopped the doctor before he could slip away. "The girl, how is she?"

Jiro turned to Zuko, a small smile on his face. "Her injury was rather deep but luckily we managed to stop the bleeding in time before she lost feeling in that leg. She will have to use crutches for a few weeks but other than that she should have a speedy recovery."

Zuko nodded slowly, the sounds of her agonizing screams and the sight of that creature dragging her across the ship still fresh in his mind. He had felt nothing but pure rage when he decapitated that vile creature and even more rage when she jumped into the ocean, nearly drowning herself. She was going to get herself killed some day.

"Jiro…is there anything you would have or recommend for someone who has nightmares? They can't sleep because of them."

Jiro and his uncle looked towards the prince in surprise, not expecting such a question. The prince stood there glaring at the door, a red tint on his cheeks like he was embarrassed for asking. "Chamomile tea before bed should help them relax and sleep a bit better."

"Yes of course! Chamomile tea would do just the thing. I'll whip some up and bring it to you Prince Zuko." Iroh gave him a knowing smile, no explanation needed to figure out why he was asking.

Zuko nodded and headed towards the door before he embarrassed himself further. After changing out of his drenched clothes, he found himself in front of Hotaru's room. He couldn't understand why he was nervous. He cursed at how foolish he must of looked, outside her door like a lost puppy.

He knocked first, quietly, "Hotaru…it's me."

After hearing no response, he slowly let himself in. Hotaru laid in bed sound asleep, her sand colored hair sprawled around her pale face and her mouth slightly open, taking in deep breaths. He took a seat next to her bed and noticed her eyebrows were scrunched, like she was dreaming of something unpleasant. Watching her fight those creatures, with her gold hair and black fire, it was definitely a sight to see and even now with her vulnerably sleeping before him, she looked otherworldly.

He realized he was watching her sleep, and the thought of anyone catching him made his cheeks heat up. He convinced himself he was only here to check up on her. He owed her that much for defending them. He swore that was all but even he couldn't deny that she had scared him. One minute she was talking about wanting to stay and fight by his side and the next she was being dragged away by that creature. The thought of her being taken away had frightened him.

 _"You're staring is giving me the creeps."_

Recognizing the voice immediately, his eyes landed on the staff propped up against the wall next to her bed.

"What…who are you?" Zuko's eyes narrowed, not exactly sure how to address the talking staff. How ridiculous was it that he was even talking to an object. This was one of the last things he expected Hotaru to keep a secret from him. On second thought, he should have expected this coming from someone as strange as her.

 _"Name's Kyo, Hotaru's guardian. We appreciate the concern, but you can go now."_

"Who do you think you're talking to?"

 _"A boy who thinks he's entitled because he is a prince to mere humans. Us spirits owe you nothing."_

Zuko sprung up from his seat, ready to throw the staff into the ocean for all he cared. "Wow in the form of a staff? What a pathetic excuse for a spirit then!"

The staff fluttered its little wings clumsily to Zuko, getting right in his face. "Why you little…just wait until I get out of here! I'll show you just what kind of spirit I am!"

The two were growling and yelling at each other just as Iroh appears in the doorway. They stop their bickering for a moment and turned to the old general.

"Perhaps a cup of tea to settle down?"

* * *

She was losing, Hotaru realized, as she stared down at the pai sho board. Each move she made, he retaliated effortlessly like he was already one step ahead of her. He was giving her this arrogant smile the entire game, and she stared back warily after each move, just waiting for the part of her dream where he would jump at her and demand that she let him in.

But it never came and the longer their game continued, the more desperate she became to wake up. This dream was different somehow from all the others. She was too aware of what was going on, and it didn't feel like she was dreaming at all. It made her wonder if this was real.

"Are you aware of how the game of pai sho came to be Hotaru?"

"No I'm not, it must be a thrilling tale." She replied sarcastically as he once again created a disharmony amongst her tiles.

"Oh but it certainly is. Legend has it that the game was invented by spirits to use for war amongst themselves. A blueprint sort of say for their strategies. It explains why it is not only a game of chance but of strategy as well. The objective, to create disharmonies amongst your opponent's tiles and win, much like war."

"That's a very offensive approach. You can win by creating enough harmonies as well." She muttered.

"But that's no fun is it?

Hotaru furrowed her eyebrows, examining the board closely. "But why would the spirits want war? Aren't they firm believers in all things to do with balance?"

"Why would anyone want war? For power of course."

She scoffed, "Sounds like spirits and humans are no different then."

"Perhaps, but humans are easily swayed by trivial things, giving them a weakness from the start. They are lucky they have their avatar, the almighty bridge between the two or they would've been wiped out long ago."

She narrowed her eyes at him. Her suspicions of him not being whom he appears to be now confirmed. Her mind was racing to put the pieces together. Every thing he was saying had a double meaning, she was sure of it. She knew she had to be careful with what she asked in order to get the right answers.

"You're talking about the war between spirits and humans, the one that happened a thousand years ago?"

He smiled, teeth gleaming in the sun, and for some reason it felt like she had asked the right question.

"Indeed. You would know all about that wouldn't you, Avatar Hotaru?"

She froze up immediately, her levelheaded demeanor fading away. "You seem to know a lot about me."

"We've met before. Your memory loss is quite a shame but perhaps it makes it all more interesting. I do love games."

His words sent a chill through her. Freezing every bone in her body. She faintly registered the world around them beginning to fade away. "Who are you?" She whispered.

"All in due time Hotaru. The game has just begun."


	12. Choices

Chapter 12: Choices

Loud, angry bickering was the first thing Hotaru noticed when she opened her eyes. Relief spread through her as she stared up at the cold metal ceiling, the sickening smell of fire lilies no longer evading her senses. The second was the painful, throbbing in her left leg. She could feel the tight bandages on her skin and let out a tired groan when she tried to stretch out the stiff leg.

Iroh smiled down at her, his eyes gleaming with relief. "How are you feeling, my dear?"

"Like I was mauled by a platypus bear." She gave him a tired smile while sitting up. Zuko stood at the edge of her bed, his arms crossed and a look of annoyance etched on his face. Sho floated towards her, landing on her lap with its little wings fluttering happily. She grasped Sho tightly, finding comfort in it being near after the dream she had.

She turned her attention to Zuko, amused at his anger for most likely Kyo. "I see you two have met."

Zuko scowled at that, glaring heavily at her staff. "To my utmost displeasure."

Kyo's voice filled the room, making Hotaru wish they could go back to when only she could hear him in her head. _"Spoiled, good for nothing prince…"_

"That's enough Kyo, I'm sure you're the one who started it. Zuko's my friend remember?"

Kyo kept quiet at that. She glanced at Zuko, hoping her choice of words was all right to utter. What she had with Zuko was….complicated to say the least. When she had first met him, she thought of him as nothing more than a rude and arrogant prince. But the more she was around him the more she realized he was rough around the edges for a reason. She didn't know much about his banishment, but being forced to leave home would change anyone.

Patience was the only thing that would work with him and after a few weeks together, Zuko had showed another side of him to her; one that was just a teenage boy, not a banished prince, simply a boy who was lost and needed a friend. So much between them has changed since then and even though they've never said that they were friends or even allies, after today, she knows she would do anything to keep him safe.

Zuko's scowl soften slightly at what she said. The look he gave her broke her resolve. Before she knew what she was thinking, she began blurting out everything she had been keeping to herself. "I'm an energybender. M-My secret…what I was trying to tell you before is that I'm an energybender…"

Zuko and Iroh both gave her confused looks, and a heavy silence filled the room. She could hear her heart thumping rapidly in her chest. What were they thinking? Were they angry with her? Seconds felt like hours when no one said anything so she swallowed her nervousness.

"Please say something…" She whispered.

As if a spell was broken, Zuko broke the silence. "What… in the world is that?"

"It's a form of bending, super ancient… like me" She said quietly, while Kyo snorted.

Zuko shook his head slowly, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "You're not making any sense."

 _"Geez do we have to spell it out for you? Energybending is an old bending art form. It's older than all the other elements and exclusive to the most powerful spirits. Hotaru over here, for reasons unknown, is the first human energybender."_

"What he means is, Lady Ren, the spirit of energy gave me the ability when I was a baby… a thousand years ago." She looked between the two, Zuko was shocked beyond belief while Iroh stood quietly, deep in his thoughts. Iroh's lack of reaction was something that didn't go unnoticed. It was almost like the wise general knew already. She decided she would talk to him privately later, for whatever he did know it was clear he wasn't going to share in front of everyone.

"How is that possible? You…you look sixteen!"

Hotaru gave him a nervous laugh, anxiously tugging at the ends of her hair. "Would you believe me if I said because of energybending, I kind of skipped through time… unknowingly?"

Zuko scoffed and pinched the bridge of his nose in disbelief. Iroh finally broke through his silence. "And you don't remember anything Hotaru? Bending time or your past life?"

"No, I remember nothing. I'm going off of what Kyo tells me. The night we were separated, I met a woman at the Onsen village who knew who I was. Her ancestor met me a thousand years ago and made this staff, Sho is it's name, for me to help me control my energybending but I lost it a long time ago. It was their family's mission to help me find it again."

Iroh rubbed his beard thoughtfully, "Sho and Kyo are… two different beings then?"

 _"You bet we are. No offense buddy."_ Sho fluttered his wings slightly. _"At the time, I was looking for Hotaru and when I thought I felt her energy, I found Sho instead and we merged by accident. Not my most glorious moment as a spirit, I'll admit. But I believe before I got there Hotaru time bent and left Sho behind."_

Iroh poured Hotaru a cup of tea and handed it to her. She thanked him and turned to Zuko who was staring intently at her. The nervousness at the pit of her stomach began to bubble again. He crossed his arms, not even blinking as he asked his next question to Kyo. "And how does this time bending work? Have you yourself done it before?"

 _"Very few can create or see them, but there are rifts to different planes of time and space throughout the world, almost like weak spots that are more susceptible to breach. Energybenders are keen to these types of forces and can slip through them. I've never managed to do it, but I've seen it been done before."_ Kyo replied grudgingly, like his ego was sore having to answer the last bit to Zuko.

Zuko snorted, "Maybe your not as great as you claim to be."

Sho sprung from her lap, most likely against it's will, towards Zuko but she pulled it back quickly. Kyo began shouting obscenities at the prince.

Iroh hummed softly, distracting the two from their fight, "And these rifts…can they act as portals to the spirit world as well?"

The question took Hotaru by surprise. She had never known spirit portals even existed, let alone someone entering the spirit world willingly. " _I don't see why not. The spirit world is just on a different plane coexisting alongside the mortal world much like time itself. It's very possible one can lead you there_."

Hotaru gripped Sho tightly, "You think these portals are leading to the spirit world Iroh?"

Iroh slipped his hands in his long sleeves, seriousness etched on his face. "It's very likely so. These creatures resemble spirits, although I've never seen spirits act so… malefic."

"And they're after you." Every one turned to Zuko, his eyes never once wavering from hers. "Your energybending was the only thing able to stop them. So from now on we take extra precautions to avoid these portals and you need to master energybending."

"But how-" Before Hotaru could argue, a soldier barged into the room interrupting them.

"Sir the avatar has been spotted heading towards a nearby village west from here. We shall be docking shortly."

"Gather whoever is able to fight. I want to get to the village as soon as possible." The guard bowed to Zuko and disappeared from the doorway.

Iroh gave Zuko a stern look, "Prince Zuko, your shoulder…"

"Is fine, uncle. You're the one making a big deal out of it." Zuko grumbled quietly. Hotaru began to pull the covers off of her, flipping her bad leg carefully over the edge of the bed. It was incredibly sore, and it will be a little hard to walk with the damaged leg but she will have to suck it up. She looked up when she noticed Zuko stopped talking.

Zuko was looking at her incredulously, the look he always gave her when he thought she was doing something incredibly stupid. "What do you think your doing?"

"I'm going with you. I can help you find the Avatar, easy."

"Crazed spirits attacked you not even twenty four hours ago and you want to head into battle like you weren't severely injured?"

She let out a heavy sigh, knowing they were going to argue again. "Severely injured is a bit of a stretch Zuko."

He turned his back to her and began to walk away. "Absolutely not. You're staying here and that's an order."

Hotaru lifted herself quickly from the bed, reaching out and grabbing his sleeve. She tried her hardest to hold back a wince as she put pressure on her foot. It would definitely be the last time those damned spirits got the better of her like this. He turned around quickly and grasped her wrist, his eyes glowering at her.

"An order? You can't just leave me here like I'm useless. I'm telling you I can find him, better than you can. Let me come with you!"

"Can you stop being so stupid and stubborn for once? You're staying here and that's final. Do you understand me? Drink your tea and get some rest." He reached into his pocket and slipped a tiny bottle of medicine, most likely pain relievers into her hand.

She yanked her wrist from his grasp like he had burnt her. She glared at him as she watched him leave. Iroh patted her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze but it offered her no comfort for she knew he agreed with the hotheaded prince. She watched him close the door behind him and stared at the metal door in a daze. The feeling of helplessness was unsettling. She already felt like that every night in her dreams.

Her hands balled into fists as she glared at the door. _'Stupid prince.'_

Didn't he know she could help? Help him capture the Avatar and he could finally go home? She could fight by his side and not sit here worrying about him….

"Sho."

 _"Hotaru let's not do anything rash…"_ Kyo's plea went unheard of as Hotaru reached for the door.

* * *

 _"Man, we're sure to capture the Avatar before the prince at this rate."_

Hotaru's scowl deepened at another one of Kyo's snarky remarks. Not only did she have to limp her way out of the boat undetected and past the village, but she was now hitching herself up a hill. The avatar's energy was nowhere in the village but she could feel the faint pure energy moving up ahead, meaning he was somewhere in the vast endless fields before her. She was breathing heavily, having to put most of her weight on her good leg and resorting to using Sho as a cane to help her. To make matters worse, Kyo felt it necessary to voice his opinions the entire time they had been walking.

 _"So who's going to carry the Avatar once we find him? Because it's not going to be m-."_

"Kyo can we quit it with the remarks already? It's hard enough that I have to hear you rant about how you don't want me to do this."

 _"Well I'm trying to get you to understand kid that of all the irrational things you've done so far, this tops all of them! And for what? A boy! That arrogant prince nonetheless."_

"I'm not just doing it for him!" She shouted stubbornly even though she knew that was a lie.

 _"Of course you are! For whatever reason you like this boy, granted you were never the smartest kid in the world but really? It had to be him?"_

She stopped dead in her tracks, her heart now beating painfully fast in her chest. She could practically feel how horribly red her face was. "I...I don't like Zuko! Not...not like that!"

 _"Sure you don't. Hotaru, you know you can get seriously hurt doing this yourself don't you? You can barely walk."_

"I'm proving a point Kyo. He can't just...he can't just leave me behind. He was hurt too and something could happen. I should be there with them."

 _"Hotaru, really think about what you're doing. Is this truly worth it?"_

"What are you trying to say?"

 _"I'm saying that you're helping the guy whose sole mission is to capture the avatar."_

A chill ran down her spine, the words having more weight to them after hearing it from someone else. "He won't find out Kyo."

 _"And if he does? Then what? I'm asking you to really think about this. He will turn you over the minute he finds out what you are."_

"I know he will..." She couldn't will her legs to move any further. Her balled up fists began to shake uncontrollably as she stood in the empty, quiet field, only the sound of rushing water coming from the river next to her filling the silence. She wouldn't win no matter how this played out. Zuko and Iroh will either find out and she will become an enemy to the fire nation or she'll never fully be honest with them.

 _"Then why do all this?"_

"Because...because it doesn't have to end that way! I can help him capture the avatar and he can go home and...and I can have a normal life too."

 _"I know you care about them kid but I don't want to see you get hurt."_

She was so distracted by their conversation that she didn't notice the avatar standing a few feet away from her. It took her by surprise, making her take a few steps back. He was alone, his friends and animals nowhere to be found. Wide, innocent gray eyes stared back at her and for a moment she felt sorry for him. Sorry for the fact that he had to carry the burden for the both them. She wondered just when she had become so selfish.

"Hotaru? That's your name right? I'm Aang."

The small talk took her by surprise. She gave him a distrustful glare and shifted her footing slightly to attack. "I know who you are."

He gave her small, nervous smile. She couldn't help but notice how different airbenders were from everyone else. Everything about the boy had a certain gentleness to it. "I…I wanted to talk to you, so I came alone. My friends aren't here and I haven't told them of your…secret. I promise. Uh…who were you talking to?"

"That's not important." She snapped. The smile on Aang's face fell slightly. "What do you want?"

"You're my past life…or I'm your past life, I'm not too sure but you're the avatar too. I know how you must feel right now. I didn't want to be the avatar when I first found out. I ran away from home and…then the war started. I know it's hard to accept it at first but it gets easier. "

He gave her a small, gentle smile but Hotaru only saw red. "You don't know anything about me! I don't know anything about me so stop trying to make it seem like we're the same! I'm not the avatar, I refuse to be!"

A look of sadness mixed with pity crossed Aang's face. "Hotaru, its our duty to bring balance to the world, to keep the it safe. This war is wrong."

Words and things she wasn't quite sure of what they meant began falling from her lips. "My duty to the world? The world turned their back to me! I owe the world nothing!" She gripped her head and closed her eyes tightly, a migraine piercing through her skull. The pain was so sudden it brought her to her knees. She could feel her energy shift and she could barely hear Kyo telling her to calm down.

She felt a gust of wind toss her hair around and the pure energy radiating off of Aang suffocated her. He kneeled down to her level and hesitantly reached out to her. "Are you hurt? What's wrong?"

"No! Stay back!" A gust of wind knocked Aang backwards. Hotaru let out a desperate cry. The wind began to pick up and she couldn't tell if she was the one responsible for it. "No! I don't want to airbend. I don't want to be the Avatar!"

"Hotaru, please listen. I want to help you. We don't have to be enemies; you always have the choice to change sides. You can join my group and you don't have to hide who you are anymore."

Hotaru ignored the pain in her leg and rushed towards Aang blindly, fire escaping her fingertips and dancing all around them. She attacked him relentlessly and he only dodged, letting her take out all her frustrations on him.

"You don't want to help me, you want to use me to win the war! My loyalty is to my friends, princes of the Fire Nation, my nation! You and our past lives are my enemy." She charged at him and brought down her hands, waves of fire burning everything in its path.

"Aang!"

Hotaru barely had time to dodge the giant sky bison as it came down at her, its large tail crashing to the earth and expelling a powerful gust of wind. She bent fire at her feet, propelling her upwards and twisting her good leg around to send a strong gust of wind towards Aang's companions. She took a deep breath as she landed, concentrating on only using fire.

Aang jumped in front of them and used his glider to separate the strong gust. Shock was evident on both Katara's and Sokka's faces. Sokka was the first to break the silence and waved his arms around dramatically. "Did she just airbend?"

She used fire to propel her forward quickly, following Aang as he blocked her attack. She sent jabs of fire in all directions each one barely missing the young boy. Another set of flames came from the opposite direction and relief spread through as her eyes met hard, golden eyes. Hotaru grabbed Sho, and they both ran towards Aang from both sides. Hotaru could feel Sho's energy intertwine with hers and just as Zuko prepared to attack, she sung Sho, unleashing orbs of explosive, black fire.

When the dust cleared, Katara stood breathing heavily before them, along with a large wall of ice, threatening to fall to pieces from the shock of the attack. An injured Aang stood behind her along with Sokka who was trying to help him up. No longer able to stand on her injured leg, Hotaru dropped to her knees tiredly. Zuko moved in front of her protectively, glaring at the water tribe girl. Katara brought her hands down swiftly and the ice turned to water crashing into them forcibly.

Hotaru was so exhausted she couldn't pick herself up anymore. She looked up tiredly, only to see the bison fly away into the sky. Zuko bent down over her, grabbing her arms gently and helping her up. He picked up Sho, who reverted back to a necklace, and placed it around her neck. The unusual silence coming from him began to irk her, and she worried she was in more trouble than she thought she would be in. He steadied her, noticing she could no longer put pressure on her foot and resorted to carrying her on his back. She rested her head on his good shoulder tiredly and she could feel him tense up but didn't tell her to get off. They walked back in complete silence until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't be mad at me."

"I'm furious, Hotaru."

She sighed, "You're always mad at me."

"With good reason. You're the most irrational, reckless, stupid girl I've ever met! Fighting the avatar by your self while already injured? Were you even thinking?" He shouted.

"You were injured too. You could've gotten hurt and I would've been sitting in my bed, completely useless. I'm not useless. I can't…I can't just sit back Zuko, that's not me."

Zuko scrunched his brow in confusion. "Why do feel like you need to validate your worth? I don't think you're useless!"

"Because I don't want you to change your mind about me traveling with you!

At this Zuko stopped walking and turned to her, his eyes smoldering. "You idiot! You're the most troublesome girl in the world. Danger practically follows you around everywhere you go and you purposely get yourself into trouble. Am I the idiot for letting you stay? Probably, but I'm most certainly not changing my mind about you staying with us! Don't you know this by now?"

All she could do was stare at him, his outburst leaving her at a loss for words. Their faces were incredibly close, noses almost touching. He stared back at her fiercely as if daring her to doubt him. For a moment, Hotaru thought back to what Kyo had said earlier and she could feel her cheeks turn red at the thought. "But…but when we met you let me stay because…"

"Things changed, stupid. I don't care that you can energybend or that you're a powerful firebender. Did I let you stay because of that in the beginning? Yes but things are different now. You're…you're more than just that." A light red tint covered his pale cheeks as he turned away from her. He continued to walk back to the ship and Hotaru rested her head back down on his shoulder, hiding the smile she couldn't hold back any longer. Knots in Zuko's stomach began to form as he felt her smiling onto his back.


	13. Strength In Kindness

Chapter 13: Strength In Kindness

 _There was an eerie silence in the forest, one that made the trees and the leaves stand still. The animals had all disappeared and Botan wondered if he was the only one in this forest at this very moment. The young man hid under a large tree trunk, observing his surroundings before starting his journey once again towards the Fire Nation Capital. He realized he must have stood out quite easily. His bright yellow and orange robes were a stark contrast against the green shrubs that surrounded all around him. Even his arrow tattoo and bright blue eyes made him stand out and he doubted if he would even be able to enter the Fire Nation Capital._

 _The sounds of the dark creatures had ceased but it only made Botan more nervous. He could have been at the city by now, if only he could use his glider. But it would make him an easy target and the last thing he wanted was to be lunch for the spirits. Upon reaching the volcanic islands, he had hoped the fire nation was not plagued by these dark spirits, that it was a safe haven of some sort but he was so very wrong. The whole world was at war with the spirits._

 _His worry from before seemed unlikely; he would enter the fire nation with no problem only because the world had a common enemy now, the spirits. Botan couldn't help but wonder if it was their fault. If it was humanity's doing for turning the spirits dark. Tales of the first Avatar had been passed down for generations in the Western Air Temple and he had heard it many times in his air nomad training. Avatar Wan many, many generations ago closed the spirit portals, separating the human and spirit worlds. Maybe that was the first step to angering the spirits. He knew mankind's horrible treatment of the land must have been another reason for when the humans were no longer afraid to step foot into the world, they conquered and changed the land with no regards to those who once lived there. Soon after the world was divided by their element, water, earth, fire, and air._

 _He couldn't blame the spirits for being angry but they had come back into the world like monsters set on destroying everything that lie in their path. As a boy during his training, he had never seen a spirit, never fully reaching the level of spiritual fulfillment to enter the spirit world willingly. Funny how as a child he wished he could see one in person, until now that is. Now he wished he could take back that childish desire. They were nothing like what the masters described them to be. They were supposed to be peaceful beings, some mischievous and others cold but nothing like the evil monsters that walk this world now._

 _He thought back to his home, the Western Air Temple, to a time where he didn't have to fear for his life. He remembered it clearly, the day the sky turned black and they began to appear amongst the clouds. He was only twelve when it happened. He remembered the grave look Monk Tadao gave him when he told him to hide. It was the last time he ever saw his master. How he missed his home._

 _The teachings of the air nomads were to always respect all forms of life, to show kindness and gentleness to the fiercest of men or the smallest of flowers. It was the very teachings that the air nomads had learned from the spirits but even he had trouble respecting the spirits now. He had been witness to many horrible things. Things he wished he could erase from his memory. Men, women, children, the animals, all meant little to the spirits for they attacked anyone in their path. All life was precious, but the spirits had long forgotten that. He feared he too would soon forget._

 _Botan was about to step out of his hiding spot when a loud screech stopped him in his tracks. A chill ran down his spine as he gripped his glider tightly. His heart was already beating quickly, pumping adrenaline into his veins as he prepared to flee. A figure in red burst through the bushes rushing past his hiding spot, followed by a terrifying creature crashing through the trees following its target. Blue eyes starred frozen to the spot at the retreating spirit. He tried to remind himself that it wasn't his problem. For once, he wasn't escaping death and fighting for his life. He tried to force himself to keep moving, to forget what he saw and to just keep moving. He could hear the fighting not too far from here now and he wondered just when had the selfishness etched itself into his heart. He let out a sigh and gripped his glider, flying towards the fight. If he was going to die today, it would be on his terms and he refused to let these monsters change him._

 _When he arrived, he was surprised to see the figure fighting the beast was a woman. Fierce golden eyes stared coldly at the spirit, her black hair whipping around her as she attacked the spirit with her flames. She was strikingly beautiful. He flew above them and dived down towards the spirit, plunging head first and at the very last second, closing his glider shut and swinging with as much force as he could muster. The force of the wind was so strong it knocked the spirit to the ground. It turned its long head towards him, red hollow eyes and a menacing mouth full of sharp teeth growled at him as he landed next to the woman. He could feel her eyes on him but she said nothing._

 _"Spirit, please, what have we done to anger you?"_

 _The woman gave him an incredulous look. "What are you doing? It won't listen to reason!"_

 _The spirit growled and charged at them. The woman grabbed his arm and propelled them out of the way in time. They landed roughly on the ground. He looked down to were the woman had touched him to check if she had burned him for he had never felt someone's touch feel so hot. Heat radiated off of the woman and he wondered if all firebenders were as such._

 _The woman was the first to move, creating a whip in one hand and managing to capture the creature's snout in the fiery whip. She used her other hand to create another whip and began lashing the spirit. The spirit began to push back, desperately trying to escape the whip. It was too difficult to watch. The spirit's enraged growls were deafening. No matter how much he loathed the spirits for everything they have taken from him, it pained him to watch the creature suffer._

 _"Stop!"_

 _She turned to him, eyes a blazed with so much sorrow swirling within them. "These beasts have taken everything from me! My village, my family! I have no one because of them. I will not stand by and do nothing!" She swung harder, tears now falling from her eyes._

 _"Please, listen to me! They've taken everything from me as well. I know what it's like to lose everything you once held dear. But please, the hate you feel grows inside of you until you no longer recognize who you are anymore. Until you become something like that…"_

 _She stared at him wide eyed and glanced at the monster that was now thrashing on the ground. Her eyes were transfixed on the creature, eyes not once wavering from the sight before her. He took a step towards her and she suddenly dispelled her fire. In that instant, the spirit pounced making her fall back but before the creature could sink it's teeth into her, Botan sent a gust of wind hurling him away from her. He rushed towards her, grasping her shoulders to make sure she was all right. She gave him a far away look, the pain still evident in her eyes, before turning to the creature. The creature stood watching them. It was the first time he had ever seen the spirits cease their attack, like it was rationally thinking instead blindly attacking. In that moment, the spirit began to drift away, like sand blowing in the wind until there was nothing left._

 _They turned to each other, neither knowing what to say. She examined every inch of him, from the arrow on his head to the tattoos on his arms, finally letting her eyes fall onto his face. He did the same to her, admitting to himself of never seeing someone as fascinating as her. To her golden eyes glowing like her fire to her pale, refined face._

 _"How did you do that?" She asked quietly, her voice as sweet as ringing bells in the wind._

 _He gave her a soft smile, "I believe you did that. There is strength in kindness and mercy. My name is Botan, of the Western Air Temple and you are miss…?"_

 _"Reina."_

Hotaru's eyes snapped open, the dream now fading away as she gripped her shirt tightly over her chest in an attempt to quell her aching heart. The dream was so vivid, like a memory. For once, she felt at peace. Hotaru didn't know what to make of the dream, so much so it felt like her head was spinning. Who was Reina and Botan and why did she dream of them?

 _"Well you certainly slept like a baby last night."_

She rolled her eyes at Kyo while he snickered. She threw the covers off of her, letting the blanket cover Sho, who lied next to her on her bed. The staff fluttered its little black wings from under the blanket in discontent. "I'm sorry you have to put up with him Sho."

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_ Kyo exclaimed loudly, his voice muffled by the blanket. She couldn't help the smile that crept on her face because of the mouthy spirit.

"I had a strange dream last night. It had to do with the war between humans and spirits but it felt like a memory…like someone else's memory."

 _"Do you remember who they were?"_

"No…Botan and Reina, do you know them?"

 _"Can't say I do."_

Hotaru fell back on her bed frustrated, looking up towards the ceiling. "These dreams aren't making any sense." She mumbled.

 _"You just have to piece everything together. Where do you think you need to start?"_

"The war. Everything seems to trace back to this war with the spirits. What started it?"

 _"No one really knows kid. I remember the day the portals to this world from the spirit world began to open. I mean they were everywhere, you can find your way here through every corner in the spirit world. We thought it was the Avatar's doing but it wasn't. When we slipped through, other spirits began attacking humans in this blind rage like they weren't themselves anymore. Some spirits were even attacking other spirits. The war went on for years until one day a certain Avatar saved the day and the portals disappeared."_

She scrunched her face at the word. The thought of her at one point in the past willingly being the Avatar was unsettling. But she thought back to her dream, about Botan and Reina, and hoped whatever she did in the past to stop the spirits, even if it was as the Avatar, helped them in the end too. That is, if the dream was even real or not. All she knew was that it felt real, and the two strangers felt oddly familiar in a way. If she was right about anything, it was that those spirits were definitely back.

"Do you think the portals are opening again because of me?"

Kyo sighed. _"I'm not sure Hotaru. Those portals and the war started before you were born. If they're opening now it could be because someone wants revenge on you."_

A silence fell between them. She could tell Kyo had mulled over the subject many times and she could hear the frustration in his voice of not exactly knowing the answer. She had never considered the idea that someone would want revenge against her, and she would be lying if she said it didn't frighten her. A knock at the door broke their silence. Iroh poked his head in, giving her a warm smile as he brought in a warm pot of tea and breakfast.

She returned the smile and chuckled lightly at the wise old general's kind gesture. "Good morning Iroh. What's all this?"

"I brought you some tea and something to eat since you missed breakfast this morning."

Hotaru's eyes widened slightly. "I overslept?!"

"Its quite alright dear. I'm glad to see you've gotten much needed rest. I also came to see if you would like to accompany my nephew and I into a nearby village. We have heard word of the Avatar heading towards there and we should be arriving shortly."

"Of course! I'll just eat this and head out there in a few minutes."

The wise general paused for a moment, holding back what he was going to say. Hotaru moved over on her bed, signaling Iroh to take a seat. She had a feeling he had something he needed to say. He took a seat next to her as she handed him a cup of tea.

He turned to her, giving her a calm expression. "Hotaru, I must say what you did the day before was a tad…reckless, going out to find the Avatar on your own."

Hotaru groaned, "You're not going to lecture me too, are you?"

Iroh belt out a hearty laugh, "I shall not, I believe Prince Zuko has chastised you enough for the two of us. What I wanted to say was thank you."

That was definitely not what she was expecting. "For what?"

"For all that you've done to help Prince Zuko and for showing him such kindness. It's been a difficult two years, almost three for him and it's nice to see that he has someone such as yourself to be there for him."

Hotaru looked away shyly, trying to hide the smile on her face. "Don't be silly Iroh. You two have done so much for me. I wouldn't think twice about it. Besides I… understand where he's coming from. I know what it feels like to just want a bit of normalcy back in your life."

"Yes, it is true that Prince Zuko believes the Avatar will return things to normal but I'm afraid he hasn't realized yet how much the tides have already changed for his journey."

Hotaru looked down at her tea sadly. She wondered if Zuko had ever thought of it. Capturing the Avatar seemed like the easy part of it all. As opposed to going home after being banished for almost three years and adjusting to everything that's changed. Even so, she knew going home meant the world to him, and hope was all he had. "You can't blame him for having hope. He just wants to go home no matter what."

"No I cannot but I do hope that when he realizes these changes, he does not forget who he is and who has helped him along the way."

"Well he has you helping him, I have a feeling he'll turn out just fine."

Iroh let out a small chuckle, "And now he has you as well."

Hotaru tugged at her hair shyly. "I think you give me too much credit. I don't think I've done much Iroh… I'm just a useful asset."

Iroh shook his head, "You may not know it, but you have definitely gotten through to him. Believe me when I say it's hard for Zuko to let people get close to him."

Hotaru blushed, remembering Zuko's words from before. She could feel the pesky knots in her stomach forming again, a feeling she was quite familiar with now every time the subject of Zuko popped up. Iroh gave her a small smile, "I'm very glad you two have met but I do hope that you are careful Hotaru, for your sake."

She glanced at the general and watched him take another sip of his tea quietly. Iroh She just couldn't shake the feeling that he was keeping secrets. That he knew more than he led on about many things, not just her. She always tried to ignore the feeling, trying to push it aside like it was nothing, for the truth worried her.

* * *

Upon arriving at the village, Hotaru was shocked at the sight before her. The village looked like it had endured a great deal. The roofs of many homes and shops were charred, some completely falling apart. Not only that but they were greeted with hateful, silent glares. The villagers deliberately stopped what they were doing to stare them down as they entered their quant village. It was clear that firebenders were not welcomed here and they weren't afraid to show it.

Hotaru felt the heat of their gaze a little stronger than the others. Their eyes lingered a little longer on her, narrowing into her hair. She could hear their whispers about her strange colored hair and she unconsciously moved closer behind Zuko to offer her some sort of shield from their gaze.

Zuko glanced behind him, noticing her embarrassment. "Ignore them. They're just earth kingdom peasants. They're opinion is irrelevant."

"Easier said than done." She muttered.

"Besides, its not their fault you stick out like a sore thumb." He gave her a small teasing smirk that looked so pleasant on him, it caught her off guard. It made a deep red color spread all over her cheeks the longer she gazed at him. What was wrong with her? She quickly composed herself and stuck her tongue out at him, to which he shook his head at her childish gesture.

A man, most likely the chief of the village, stepped forward, blocking their path. "May we help you?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes at the man, "I'm looking for a bald monk with an arrow on his head. I advise that you cooperate and we'll be on our way."

The man returned Zuko's steady gazed, as if challenging him. "No one of that description has passed by this village. I'm afraid you wasted your time, you best be on your way now."

Zuko growled, taking a step forward angrily. Men behind the chief stepped forward, taking a defensive stance. Hotaru could immediately tell that they were earthbenders, their stance firm and defiant. Hotaru visibly tensed, as well as Iroh who was examining the situation.

Zuko clenched his fists, controlling his fire from lashing out at the earthbenders. "I would show some respect if I were you."

"We have lost fear of your disgraceful kind long ago. Your presence is not welcomed here nor will it ever be."

Hotaru glared at the man, his prejudice towards them unnerving. "Hold on, we're only looking for someone. We didn't come here to cause trouble to your village."

"Pain and suffering follow wherever your kind goes. Let it be known that your murderous Firelord has no rule over the people of this village."

At this Zuko's hands doused in flames and the earthbenders bent the ground before them. Iroh quickly held Zuko back, making Zuko waver in his attack. "Prince Zuko, I advise that we leave. The Avatar is not here, is that correct Hotaru?" Iroh waited for her affirmation before turning back to Zuko. "You are only wasting your efforts on senseless fighting."

Hotaru glanced around the villagers, their hateful glares almost suffocating. She could feel their energy, feelings of hatred and dislike surrounding her. Their hostile feelings towards firebenders clenched at her heart. Zuko glared hatefully at the villagers, finding it hard to let go of his pride. He gave one last glare at the chief and swiftly turned away, all three of them heading back out of the village.

Zuko was fuming once they reached the edge of the forest, "Who do those lowly peasants think they are? Insulting our nation like that, insulting my father!"

"You should not let their words affect you so, Prince Zuko."

Zuko turned to his uncle furious, his eyes filled with emotion. "How could I not Uncle? What do they know about you or me or the Fire Nation? They know nothing!"

"They know pain." Zuko and Iroh turned to her in surprise. Hotaru had been oddly silent until now. Botan's words rang loud and clear in her mind. "And sometimes the pain could change you and the hate that comes after could blind you. Those villager's suffered a great loss."

Zuko and Iroh fell silent, watching Hotaru as she turned to look back at the village in the distance.

Iroh put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Their village did appear to be nearly burnt down and recently by the looks of it. Their resentment towards us makes more sense that way."

Zuko brushed his uncle's hand away from him, turning away angrily. His hand shook at how tightly he clenched them. "They know nothing. My father is a great, honorable Firelord, not a murderer!"

"Zuko…" Hotaru looked Zuko's retreating back sadly. She realized there was something about his anger that was different. He was not one to dwell on the opinions of others. He was too stubborn and strong willed to let their words affect him. If she knew anything about Zuko, it was that he always fought to prove them wrong. But something about the chief's insults struck a cord in him.

A strange wind began to pick up suddenly and Hotaru felt the dark energy immediately. Ominous, dark clouds began to form in the distance in the direction of the village. The loud screeches and screams could be heard from where they were standing.

Hotaru's eyes widened in shock. "The village!"

Zuko gave her a cold, hard look. "They don't need help from a bunch of firebenders, Hotaru."

"Zuko…" Iroh looked upon his nephew with sadness before turning to her. The look he gave her silently told her to go on like he knew she would.

Hotaru hesitated for a moment before making up her mind. "They need MY help. I can't walk away and do nothing and neither should you Zuko."

He watched her go, the sand colored locks disappearing from sight.

Hotaru gripped Sho tightly, feeling their energies merge instantly. She kept her eyes ahead, trying to ignore the bloodshed that already surrounded her. She sent a powerful blast of fire towards the rabid spirit, pushing it back from the villagers running for their lives. The dark spirit shaped like a large, disfigured wolf growled menacingly at her. Large, red eyes aimed at her, like it found its target. The villager's gazed at her in shock.

 _"Hotaru maybe you should have tried to convince the prince a little more to help you."_ Kyo's worried voice almost drowned out by the spirits' growl.

"Too late now." At that the beast pounced towards her in incredible speed and she sent jabs of fire in every direction it came at her. She tried to focus to energybend her fire but found she couldn't focus long enough to go through with it. She needed to find the right opportunity to focus her energy long enough to strike.

She turned to the villagers behind her once she pushed the spirit far enough away from them, "Run as far as you can from here, I'll hold it back!"

The chief looked at her shocked, "Why are you…?"

"There's no time, leave now and get to safety!" She gave him a small smile before turning to the dark spirit and using Sho to amplify her fire blast in one sweep.

The spirit quickly dodged the attack and sprinted towards her. She stood her ground, knowing this was her only chance. She could feel the energy flowing through her limbs, building up all throughout her limbs and flowing into Sho. The air around her began to change as she readied her attack.

Hotaru gripped Sho tightly, _"Ready Sho?"_

Some of villagers couldn't help but stop and watch the display of power before them. They had never witnessed anything like it. A little girl watched in terror as the spirit approached the young firebender. She let go of her mother's hand and yelled out towards Hotaru. "Watch out lady!"

Hotaru swung Sho, black flames engulfing everything in its path but before the blast could impact the spirit, it split its massive body into multiple smaller spirit wolves, darting in all directions towards Hotaru and the villagers. Hotaru blocked the incoming spirit and turned in horror as the other spirits advanced on the defenseless villagers.

Before they could reach their prey, a powerful blast of fire pushed them away. When the fire dissipated, Zuko and Iroh stood in front of the terrified and shocked villagers. The chief stared up at Zuko speechless and Hotaru couldn't fight the smile that began to form as Zuko turned to look at her, a determined gleam in his eyes. She stood by Iroh and Zuko, watching the spirit merge back into one entity. It stood silently before them and Hotaru watched in shock as it just watched them, red eyes darting from Zuko and Iroh to the villagers behind them. Slowly, the spirit began to drift away in wind. It wasn't until then that Hotaru's grip on Sho loosened.

Hotaru remembered Botan's words from her dream, "There's strength in kindness..."

Zuko turned to Hotaru and gave her an impatient look. "Let's go, we wasted enough time here."

The chief stepped before them, "Wait, why did you help us? You're firebenders, we're supposed to be enemies…."

Zuko scoffed and Hotaru cut him off before he could say anything. She stepped up to face the man, "You people were in danger. I refuse to stand by and do nothing. It's not right. Besides…we're not all so different."

The chief looked at Hotaru in shock before bowing his head in gratitude. "Thank you for saving this village. I was wrong for what I said."

Hotaru gave him small smile and returned the sign of gratitude by bowing. Small children ran up to Hotaru excitedly, making Iroh laugh and Zuko roll his eyes at all their commotion over the girl.

"You were amazing lady! I've never seen anything like what you did!"

"Yeah that was incredible!"

"How did you make black fire like that?"

A little girl tugged at her sleeve, wide innocent eyes staring up at her, "Are you the Avatar?"

Hotaru looked at the little girl in shock and couldn't help but stutter, "No…no o-of course not!"

She turned to find Zuko watching her curiously and for a moment, Hotaru forgot to breathe. Zuko turned and began walking way. "Let's go."

Hotaru looked back at the villagers and waved goodbye before following Zuko and Iroh back to the ship. Hotaru slipped next to Zuko and couldn't help but smile up at him. He had done the right thing. No matter how cold he could be sometimes, there was no denying that he had a good heart.

Zuko looked down at Hotaru suspiciously, "What are you smiling about?"

Hotaru looked at him slyly, "Oh nothing, you just surprised me, back there. For a moment, I thought you wouldn't help the village." She gave him a soft smile, "I'm happy you did."

Zuko turned away, scoffing at her words. "Whatever…they didn't deserve to die, no matter how rude they were."

Hotaru couldn't wipe the big stupid smile off her face. Zuko felt warmth travel up to his cheeks, the more she smiled at him like that. "Quit smiling at me like that, will you?"

Hotaru couldn't help but a laugh at his embarrassment and he bumped his shoulder with hers, yelling at her to stop laughing at him. Iroh walked along behind them, watching at the two teens with knowing smile.


	14. The Storm

Chapter 14: The Storm

"Explain to me again why we're doing this?" Hotaru frowned as she watched Zuko approach her with a blindfold. They stood on the main deck of the ship, Iroh seated to the side sipping his tea along with Sho propped up against the small table. Zuko stood before her, giving her this look as if to warn her to cooperate.

Zuko sighed, growing tired of her unwillingness. "You need to master energybending. Those dark spirits keep appearing everywhere we go and your ability is the only thing that can destroy them."

"And what's blindfolding me going to do?"

Kyo piped up, also growing tired of Hotaru's reluctance. "It's basic energybending Hotaru. Being aware of the energies around you allows you to see without actually seeing. Cutting off your other senses by blindfolding you, will force you to energybend to see."

She pouted up at Zuko. She believed they were going to spar, not practice energybending. She didn't know why she felt so reluctant to practice the bending form but something about it intimidated her. Sure, the power had saved her countless times right when she needed it the most but there was something about harnessing all that untamed energy that made her feel so unsure of herself. Each time she drew that power from within her, she could feel the chi spilling out of her, almost beyond her control. There was no telling what damage she could do if she didn't control that power.

"But my energybending always appears just at the right time when I need it. We can't just… use it as a last resort defense mechanism?"

Zuko gave her an exasperated look, his patience wearing thin. "It appears when you're seconds away from death!"

"I hate to agree with him but he's right, Hotaru. You aren't even able to produce your own energy, you rely too much on Sho for that. You've been able to sense other's energies before, so now it's time to perfect it. You need to start with your basics and work your way up. Quickly I might add, considering we're under attack by spirits every other day."

"Okay, I get it." Hotaru turned away from Kyo, deep down knowing he was right. She wouldn't admit but she was just scared of energybending on her own.

Iroh set down his tea, folding his hands in his sleeves. "Hotaru, it does not hurt to try. Rest assured, we will not push you beyond your limits."

She glanced down at the blindfold then back up at Zuko, trying to hold his gaze. His eyes softened slightly as he reached out hesitantly to put her gold strands behind her ear. He quickly pulled his hand back, diverting his eyes to anything but hers. "You want to get stronger, don't you?" Hotaru nodded in a daze, stilling feeling the warmth of his hand from where he grazed her skin lightly. He glanced back down at her into her blue eyes. "Then prove it."

She gave him a determined nod this time, letting him slip the blindfold over her eyes. The fabric covered her ears as well, making it hard to hear properly. She stood there, unsure of which direction Zuko was standing now. It was awfully quiet, for she had not expected Zuko to be so stealthy. She strained to hear any kind of movement but the sounds of the waves crashing against the ship made it hard to hear his footsteps.

She was beginning to feel frustrated. Not liking the feeling of her senses being cut off, she punched forward hastily only to feel the thin air. She took a deep breath and began to focus on trying to find him but before she could even concentrate long enough, a sharp pain of something hitting her on the back of her head snapped her out of it.

"Ow!" She ripped the blindfold off and rubbed the back of her head. She could practically feel the bump forming.

Zuko crossed his arms, and scoffed at her. "I was right behind you! If you didn't feel that coming, then you're not doing anything."

"I'm trying okay! Its hard when I can't see what I'm trying to feel."

"That's the whole point!"

"Well I'm sorry Zuko, do you know how to energybend? If so, enlighten me!"

Iroh and Kyo both deadpanned, both growing tired of their bickering. "Hotaru, focus! Let energybending act as another sense for you. Rely on it to help you see. Try again."

Hotaru took a deep breath and put the blindfold back over her eyes. Silence enveloped the deck and once again Hotaru grew uncomfortable. She didn't have the slightest idea as to where Zuko was. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't feel his energy. She tried to twist her body slowly in all directions taking a defensive stance but it too didn't help her one bit. Suddenly, a foot connected with her own making her fall face first. Hotaru growled, frustrated with her self. She was beginning to think Zuko was enjoying this.

She kicked out angrily and twisted around to get back up. She began to strike out angrily, not caring anymore that she was just punching blindly at the air. She kept moving, until she finally connected with an arm. Before she could even feel any sense of pride, Zuko twisted her arm behind her back, holding her in place while she struggled to break free.

Breathing heavily, Hotaru let her anger get the best of her. "Let go Zuko!"

He let go immediately and she fell to her knees, defeated. She punched the metal ground with her fist in frustration and realized everyone was watching her. Embarrassment at her inadequacy churned inside her. She felt weak.

The memory of when she first discovered her ability to firebend months ago evaded her thoughts. She began to practice with Zuko soon after, and firebending had come so naturally to her like second nature. There was never a struggle to control a single flame or perform a firebending stance perfectly. Energybending, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. The art form felt so incredibly foreign to her. Even the times she tapped into Aang's energy or energy bent with Sho's help, it felt so strange to her, like the power was beyond her control.

Iroh's voice broke the silence, "Hotaru perhaps that is enough for today. We can try again tomorrow."

The sympathy in his voice made her feel worse. Her fists clenched tightly as she remained still on the ground, not daring to take the blindfold off. Why couldn't she do it?

 _'Let it in._ ' A familiar voice whispered the words so softly she almost missed it.

"What?" Hotaru muttered softly, wondering if she heard anything at all.

She suddenly became aware of the intense heat of the sun shining on her skin, warming her up. She reveled in the sun and for a moment, the sun's warmth felt different then usual. She turned her head up to the sky, squinting her eyes up at the bright light of the sun that shown through the fabric.

' _Don't be afraid of what's always been there.'_ The voice rang clear in her head again, like a distant memory of something she's heard before. She began to feel an intense, steady pulse pouring out all round her. She recognized this feeling immediately. It was the feeling she felt every morning when the sun peaked out over the horizon, filling her with its immense strength if only for a few seconds. This time, the sensation lingered all around her almost as if urging her to reach out and grasp it. It pulsed around her like a soft, soothing hum and for a moment she let go of her fear. She blinked through the fabric and glanced down at her hands to find that she could see the sun's powerful energy flowing around her and merging with her own chi.

"Hotaru?"

She ignored Kyo's voice, and looked to her side to find the cluster of the sun's energy mixing with someone else's flowing chi. The energies formed a recognizable outline of a person standing a few feet away from her. She smiled knowing she found Zuko. She was energybending.

* * *

Zuko watched Hotaru curiously. She sat on the floor, discouraged and defeated, yet unmoving when uncle ended her training for the day. The urge to walk over and comfort her was maddening to say the least but he faltered. He knew he was no good with words. What could he really say to make her feel better?

When he had his issues, he kept mostly to himself. The idea of trying to comfort someone else when he couldn't even quell his own worries at times was incredibly frustrating. But watching her like this, so sad and angry with her self bothered him too much.

He had learned many things about Hotaru over the length of their travels. Granted, he knew very little of her past, where exactly she came from and her part in all this mess with the dark spirits. In that aspect, she was still a mystery to him but her little quirks and who she was as a person was something he had grown to learn all too well. The way she tugged at her hair when she was nervous. Her childish, playful antics when she tried to get a rise out of teasing him, her mischievous nature and her undeniable selflessness. She was also too hard on herself.

He had noticed it the many times they had spared together. Hotaru fought like she had something to prove. They were small things, like holding a stance longer then necessary to see how far she could hold it. Performing a move to perfection or pushing her limits constantly. She fought with vindication and he wondered if she herself knew it.

His attention was brought back when Hotaru turned her head to the sky. For a moment, he thought those dark spirits might be approaching them from afar but the sky was cloudless, the sun shining brightly down upon them. He turned back to Hotaru only to find that her attention was now fully on him, like she could see him.

A chill ran down his spine as he could practically feel her eyes bore into him. He was glad for the blindfold covering her eyes for he couldn't control the smile that escaped his lips. ' _Atta girl_.'

Hotaru stood up and stepped into a fighting stance like he knew she would. The troublesome girl was ready to fight and he knew she wouldn't hold back. He lowered into his own stance and without a moment to waste, she charged at him.

That rush came back again, the one he always felt when they sparred. He never understood the feeling, always thinking it was just the adrenaline but this feeling felt so different. It started off slow, building up slowly until his whole body was tingling with this incredible rush of energy. It was like she was fueling him up with her own energy. He knew Hotaru was different the moment he met her, but discovering there was another bending art form in the world was the last thing he expected.

He blocked every punch and kick she threw at him. She had put him on the defensive, giving him little opportunity to throw his own hits. Normally he would be frustrated by now that he wasn't able to fight back but she was laughing. Her energy was contagious and even he couldn't deny that he was having….fun. He could hear Kyo and his uncle cheering on the sidelines but he couldn't even be bothered, he was cheering for her too.

Hotaru's hand reached out but missed and he grasped it quickly, finally slowing her down enough for him to retaliate. He hadn't anticipated her hand to accidently brush against his scar. It felt like time was slowing down and before he could even grasp what was happening, flashes of his worst nightmare began to play right before his eyes. He was back in the sparring arena, his father towering before him with his hand ablaze. Tears fell from his young, boyish face right as his father lifted his hand doused in flames. The vision disappeared right before his father's hand connected with his face.

He ripped away from Hotaru hastily like she was the one who had burned him. Hotaru tore the blindfold from her eyes and stared at him in shock like she too had seen it. He was so distraught and taken aback at the vivid flashback of that miserable day that he couldn't bring himself to care much as to how she had been able to see that. He could feel his hands shaking, his scar aching at the memory. He needed to leave. He needed to get away from everyone right now or he was going lose it in front of everyone.

"Zuko…" His name left her lips as a shaky whisper. He could see the tears forming in her eyes and the sight of her tears made him so angry. He could feel his rage bubble up inside him. Rage he hadn't felt in a while since he had met this troublesome girl. Before he knew it, the anger was blinding. What was he doing? He should be chasing the Avatar, not training this girl who he had no idea who she really was. Had he forgotten his mission? Had he forgotten the reason why he was stuck on this wretched ship running across the entire world searching for a young boy? He didn't mean to glare at her so hatefully but here he was worrying so much about this girl when he should be focusing on his mission. He needed to leave right now.

Zuko turned swiftly, leaving the three standing on the deck confused and in shock. Hotaru stood frozen to the spot, her heart aching in her chest as Zuko slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Hotaru stared out into the vast ocean before her, the waves almost hypnotizing as they rocked the ship gently. The ocean was eerily calm, so much so the crew stopped to admire the ocean's peaceful lull as the sun shown brightly in the cloudless sky. Hotaru stood leaning against the railing, watching the strange scene. She wished her mind were as at peace as the ocean was right now. Her mind on the other hand was racing, completely troubled by what she stumbled upon earlier. Images she wished she never saw flashed in her mind repeatedly making her wish she could just turn her mind off to make them stop. Zuko's tear stained face as he knelt before that…horrid, horrid man made her feel sick. She couldn't see the man's face clearly, but she could feel the dread Zuko felt at that moment. She could feel every ounce of emotion he had felt. His fear, his panic and his agony right as that man's hand met his pale cheek.

Hotaru shut her eyes tightly, Zuko's piercing screams still ringing clearly in her mind. It took every piece of her not to run after him. Not to grab him and hold him tightly. But she didn't dare move, fully aware that she had marched into something so incredibly personal. Something she had no right whatsoever to know without his permission. The look he gave her pierced her heart. It held so much hatred and she couldn't blame him.

Her thoughts were cut short when she felt him coming. His energy was now engrained in her mind. Zuko stepped out into the deck, and she couldn't help but watch him. He was clearly irritated, the scowl on his face deeper then usual. His eyes met hers for moment until he averted his eyes away quickly, his scowl deepening. Agni, she was so stupid.

"What's wrong with prince pouty?" Kyo's voice evaded her thoughts.

"The usual. I messed up catastrophically." She sighed, keeping her voice low so he wouldn't overhear. She moved to stand by Iroh who was looking out into the sky worriedly. In the far distance, dark looming clouds approached them hauntingly. She didn't sense any dark spirits approaching them meaning it was only a storm but a big one at that.

The tension on the ship seemed to grow cold at that very moment. Lieutenant Jee scoffed and turned to look at Zuko with a smug look. Zuko glared at the dark skies ahead of them silently, ignoring the Lieutenant. Hotaru glanced between the two confused.

"Uh… are we missing something?"

Iroh chuckled worriedly, waving his hands as if to ease the tension. "Prince Zuko just said some things he didn't mean before."

Lieutenant Jee crossed his arms and glared at Zuko, something that didn't go unnoticed with the Prince. "Looks like your uncle was right after all about the storm."

Iroh and Hotaru both face palmed, knowing that was all it took to get a rise out of Zuko. Eyes a blazed, Zuko tuned around quickly and jabbed a finger at Lieutenant Jee. "Lieutenant, you better learn some respect or I will teach it to you."

"Respect? What do you know about respect? The way you talk to your hard working crew and your esteemed uncle shows you know nothing about respect!"

Zuko's clenched hands began to shake. Hotaru was surprised steam wasn't coming out of his hands by now. Hotaru turned to Iroh worriedly, "Should we cut in Iroh?"

"Cut in? It's just getting good!" Kyo exclaimed excitedly.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself! Then again what should I expect from a spoiled prince."

In that moment, Zuko snapped. He got into a fighting stance and Lieutenant Jee accepted his challenge. At this, Iroh stepped forward breaking up the two hotheads. The two stared each other down briefly, both not giving in until backing down minutes later. Lieutenant Jee walked away angrily and the crew soon after dispersed leaving the trio alone on the main deck.

"I don't need your help keeping order on my ship." Iroh attempted to comfort Zuko by putting a hand on his shoulder but Zuko brushed him off harshly. Iroh sighed heavily but did not say anything. She couldn't help but notice the way Iroh gazed at Zuko. It was the look of a concerned father worrying over their son. It made her wonder if Iroh knew how Zuko got his scar? He must have, Zuko didn't show it but it was clear that he was close with his uncle. The look he gave him made her heart heavy.

There were so many things about Zuko that she didn't know, secrets that he keeps buried away deep inside of him. There were so many things she wanted to know. Not for the sake of solving the mystery that is Zuko but to help quell the storm raging inside him.

* * *

Hotaru hummed softly as she maneuvered her way through the long hallways of the ship to the infirmary. Her head felt like it was splitting in two. It had been days since she last felt a headache this bad. She had told the doctor about her migraines before but he couldn't determine what caused them. They were too irregular and fleeting to pinpoint exactly what caused them. He had prescribed to her herbs that only helped to dull the ache slightly but she would take anything that helps.

The ship jerked suddenly and she gripped the wall hurriedly to keep herself upright. The storm appeared to be getting worse. Ever so often the ship would rock dangerously to its side and it made her nervous the ship would tip over any minute. She righted herself and continued walking. It was terribly quiet inside the ship except for the sounds of thunder and lightening coming from outside. She wished she had brought Kyo and Sho along with her but Kyo had actually asked to stay in her room. When she had asked why, he simply responded that he needed some time to think about matter of the dark spirits and the war. She had tried to press him more about it but gave up when he wouldn't tell her anything more on the subject. Up ahead, she could see a lit room down the hall and soon after began to hear voices coming from the room, one of those voices being Iroh's.

She stopped abruptly when she heard Zuko's name. "Try to understand my nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much in such a short time."

Hotaru didn't dare to move. She was frozen to the spot next to the door and made sure she was hidden from sight.

"As you know, Zuko is the crowned Prince of the Fire Nation. Becoming Fire Lord some day is his destiny. At a young age, my nephew was always very determined to learn as much as he could about what it is to be Fire Lord. On this one fateful day, he asked to partake in one of the war meetings held in the presence of the Fire Lord. I allowed him to partake so long as he did not interrupt. Had I known what would happen that day, I would have never let him step foot into that war chamber."

Her heart was pounding in her chest as Iroh continued his story. "At the time, the high ranked generals were attempting to figure out different strategies to regain control on the siege of Ba Sing Sa. One general suggested they used the 41st division, which were entirely new Fire Nation recruits, as bait to distract the powerful earth kingdom battalion that protected the outer walls of Ba Sing Sa. Zuko, outraged by the general's plan, spoke out against it and he was right you see, but it was not his place to speak. There were dire consequences."

Hotaru could hear Iroh's strained sigh. "The Fire Lord was furious, claiming that Zuko's outburst was a sign of complete disrespect and there was only one way to resolve this…"

"Agni Kai…" Hotaru whispered as Lieutenant Jee uttered the same words. She could hear the sadness seeping from Iroh's voice as he continued.

"Yes. Zuko looked upon the general, and declared he was not afraid. But he misunderstood. Zuko had spoken out against the general's plan but by doing so in the Fire Lord's war room, it was the Fire Lord who he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father."

Hotaru closed her eyes tightly, gripping her head as the visions flashed through her mind.

 _"Please father I meant you no disrespect, I am your loyal son!" Zuko fell to his knees before his father, tears falling from his eyes as he bowed his head to the cold ground._

 _"Rise and fight Prince Zuko!"_

 _Zuko shook his head firmly. His voice shaking as he tried desperately to stop this nightmare. "I won't fight you!"_

 _"You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher." Zuko lifted his tear stained face as his father loomed over him, hand doused in the bright red flame._

Hotaru darted across the hall in a panic. The ship's violent swaying almost making her trip before she reached the infirmary. She slammed the door shut and tried desperately to calm her breathing. Her heart was erratic and she couldn't think properly, Zuko's screams still echoing in her mind. She ripped open the cabinet and searched for the herbs to help the splitting migraine that was only getting worse.

She grasped the bottle with shaky hands, only to fall to her knees when the ship took a sudden lurch. Hotaru could no longer hold back her tears. She covered her mouth to silence her sobs. What father could possibly do that to their own son? He had done it without hesitation, burned and scared his thirteen-year-old boy without thinking twice about it. What kind of monster would do that?

The sinking realization of his banishment settled in. The reason he was off chasing the avatar was not only so that he could return home but to prove he was worthy to his father. Regardless that his father scared him both physically and mentally, Zuko yearned for his father's forgiveness.

The splitting headache dulled and for a second and Hotaru could finally catch her breath. Her mind cleared and a calm took over, knowing what she had to do next. She needed to tell him. She had never felt surer about the decision regardless of what would happen to her. She would tell Zuko she was the Avatar.

 _"I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

Hotaru sprung up from the floor quickly and glanced around the seemingly empty room. She scanned the infirmary until her eyes fell on the reflection in the mirror. Her reflection smiled and shook her head in a chastising manner, like a mother would to their naïve child. Wide, and frightened blue eyes stared terrified at their reflection, the mirror image staring back with cold, uncaring eyes. Her only thought being that she had lost her mind.

"No…this isn't real. I'm imagining this." Hotaru whispered.

Her reflection gave her a sinister smile. _"You know you're not dreaming Hotaru. This is real."_

Hotaru snapped. "NO! It's not real! It's all in my head!" Hotaru gripped her head tightly, praying she was stuck in a nightmare and that she would wake up soon. "I'm losing my mind…" She whispered.

The reflection chuckled slightly. _"Silly girl, such a fragile thing you are."_

Hotaru's hands began to shake as watched the reflection twirl a strand of gold hair around their finger, unfazed by her horror. _"Now seeing as how brash you're being, I advise that we not tell the prince about your little secret. It'll only complicate our game."_

"Shut up! SHUT UP! There is no game!"

The reflection was unfazed by her shouting. Her rage only seemed to amuse her mirror image. _"Your best interest is my best interest girl. I can't have you locked away. Surely you don't want that, regardless of your feelings towards the prince."_

"You don't…you don't know anything."

" _I don't? I mean do you really believe your prince would protect you from the Fire Lord? How naïve of you to actually consider that idea. He couldn't even protect himself from his own father…"_

The sound of glass shattering echoed across the hall. Hotaru's staggered breathing drowned out the thunder raging outside the ship walls. She stared at the mess around her feet. The shards of glass reflecting her disheveled appearance back at her. She didn't notice the sharp pain in her right hand until the droplets of blood began to spill on the ground at her feet. She wiped the blood off her hand quickly and smoothed her hair out the best she could. Hotaru walked out of the infirmary as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

 _Zuko ran as fast as he could through the endless, lush meadows just outside the fire nation capital city. The sun was setting quickly and he knew he needed to be there before the sun set. He had snuck out of the palace once again for the second time this week and the young boy made sure his troublesome little sister wasn't following him this time. Zuko was on a mission and no one would stop him. He couldn't help but feel a bit proud at how much better he was now at sneaking out of the palace. He remembered the first time he had done it when he was seven and how much of a disaster that day turned out to be._

 _Of course, Azula had ratted him out and the guards had found him quickly after. That day ended in a long, lengthy scolding at how dangerous leaving the palace walls unaccompanied was. A year later of sneaking out rather regularly and he never got caught. Azula would occasionally follow him but she never told their parents, knowing full well that he knew she left the palace sometimes too._

 _The salty air filled his nostrils, a sure sign that he was almost at his destination. A few days ago, he had discovered this meadow on the edge of a cliff filled with fire lilies in full bloom. The meadow was astonishingly beautiful and unlike anything he had ever seen before. He wished to bring the pretty flowers back to his mother knowing she would love them and it would cheer her up. He had overheard her crying the other night and it just killed him to hear his mother cry. He just knew the flowers would make her feel better._

 _When he reached the meadow, the last person he expected to see stood amongst the blood red flowers, his father. At the sound of his abrupt stop, his father turned to look at him with the cold gaze that intimidated him so. Zuko knew he was in big trouble this time._

 _His father narrowed his eyes at him. "Zuko. What are you doing here?"_

 _Zuko immediately bowed his head low to the ground. "Fa-Father. I'm s-sorry for disobeying!"_

 _He could here his father's footsteps approach him tauntingly slow. How he wished his mother were here. He knew his father wouldn't be as harsh if his mother were here to intervene like she always did but it was just he and his father alone in this meadow. His mother nowhere to defend him. He could feel the heat of his father's gaze on him as he towered over the young boy._

 _"You snuck out of the palace…again."_

 _It wasn't a question, it was a statement and he could hear the annoyance in his father's voice. Something he was beginning to hear quite often now. No matter how hard he tried, it always seemed like he disappointed his father. He tried to keep his voice even but it only came out as a stuttering mess._

 _"I…I snuck out because I…I wanted to…to bring mother the-these flowers. She was up-upset the other ni-night and I thought these would make her…feel better." He gulped, not daring to look up at his father._

 _The silence was deafening until he heard his father scoff. "You truly are your mother's son."_

 _Zuko snapped his head up at his father in surprise and watched in awe as his father bent down to pick a firelily. His father looked deep in thought as he examined the flower so much so Zuko felt like he had intruded in something he shouldn't have. He had never seen his father look almost like he was…sad._

 _The question spilled out of him before he could stop his cursed tongue. "What are you doing here, father?"_

 _The question seemed to break Ozai out of his trance. His father turned his attention to him and for once his gaze wasn't so calculating and cold like the many times before. Zuko thought he wouldn't answer the question until his father's deep voice filled the meadow. "I used to come to this place many years ago..."_

 _Ozai looked at the flower once more before letting it fall to the ground uncaringly. He looked at Zuko with a raised brow. "I now realize the guards are not patrolling the palace walls as best as they should be."_

 _Zuko turned red in embarrassment and hung his head low once again knowing he had not escaped his father's wrath just yet. But to his surprise his father laid his hand on his head softly. Zuko's eyes widened in shock at his father's unusual display of affection, something he hadn't been at the receiving end in a very, very long time._

 _Just as quickly as it happened, his father's usual demanding voice appeared, the moment no longer there. "Collect what you came for and let us return. I'm sure your mother would like to hear from where exactly you collected them from."_

 _Zuko stood shocked for moment and couldn't help the smile that reached his lips. He quickly snapped out of it and gathered the nicest flowers he could find as quickly as he could. Once he was done, he walked silently side by side with his father, the air around them lighter then usual. Zuko couldn't help but think about what happened back at the meadow. At just how strange the day had gone._

 _A strange day indeed._

Zuko stared at the flame before him. The flame flickered with each breath he took, completely under his control. He was deep in thought, memories he tried to not think about resurfacing and leaving him to feel empty inside. That memory was so long ago, but one that always stuck with him.

Zuko raised a hand to touch the sensitive, scared skin on his face. _'Why father?'_

The door cracked open and immediately Zuko knew who it was. The tiny hairs on his neck began to stand, the tingling sensation he always felt when she was around returning almost instantaneously. She said nothing and he could hear her approach him. It irked him how comfortable she was to just barge into his room without any hesitation and how willing he was to just let her without a fight.

She sat next to him, their folded knees touching ever so slightly. He didn't look at her straightaway, the uneasiness he felt that she had seen that memory still lingered, but he wasn't angry. He tried to be but that it was useless. The anger was fleeting, coming and going as soon as he had felt it. He cursed to the spirits at how much of a distraction she was to him. What worried him the most was that he didn't really care that she was. He turned to look at her, her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady like she was meditating. The flame illuminated her pale face, making it almost look like she was glowing. That tightening feeling in his chest returned the more he gazed at her. No, he didn't care at all just how much of a distraction she was to him.

Something caught his eye and a frown began to form on his hard face. He grasped her bloody and bruised hand gently, the unexpected touch forcing her to open her eyes in surprise. It looked like she had been crying as well.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "What happened to your hand?"

Hotaru let out a deep sigh, his warm hand bringing some sort of comfort to her aching hand. "I um… fell."

"Into glass?" He raised a brow expectantly towards her but she just shrugged tiredly. He held her small hand firm in his big one, trying the best he could to be gentle as he picked out the small shards of glass that still lingered in her knuckles. Had she struck a mirror?

Zuko's eyes traced back up to her pretty face, only to find that she was already watching him. Gold and blue hues clashed against each other and Zuko wondered when his racing heart would calm itself.

Her expression suddenly looked pained. "Zuko, listen. I'm sorry…about before. I didn't mean to-."

"It's fine."

She shook her head stubbornly. "No, it was just so wrong of me to even stumble upon that…"

"Hotaru, you know now. You probably would have eventually. It's no secret. Just drop it okay? I don't want your pity."

It was the last thing he wanted. He was used to the staring by now, the sad, shocked disgusted stares. That he was used to. His scar being addressed before he him self was whenever meeting someone. What he wasn't used to was the voiced pity people felt the need to express when the subject of his scar came into conversation. He tried to avoid that at all costs.

Hotaru grasped his hand tightly, ignoring the ache in her hand. "No, I don't-I'm just so… so angry that it happened!" Zuko's breath felt like it was caught in his throat. What?

"You didn't deserve that."

"You…you don't know what you're talking about. I spoke out of turn-."

"No! You were a loyal, honorable prince to your people. There is no dishonor in speaking up for them. It's the mark of a great leader, one who cares about who he leads. The Fire Lord was wrong for what he did to you."

The way she said his father's title with such disdain frightened him, not for his sake but for hers. He doubted she knew just how much she was bordering on a thin line saying things such as that out loud, things that could very well get her killed if heard by the wrong people. "Hotaru do you even hear yourself? It's treason undermining the Fire Lord's will!"

"My loyalty is to you." It was the way she said it, so sure of her self that struck a cord in him. Stupid, stupid girl.

She gave him a sad smile and gazed at their locked hands. "Is it silly of me to wish I could have stopped it? Turn back time and stop him from laying a hand on you?"

He sighed. "Everything that's happened, it's made me stronger. It makes me fight harder every day for my destiny. I try not to dwell on the past. Save myself the trouble of wondering what could have happened."

Zuko's eyes softened, watching the selfless girl amusingly tug at her hair nervously. "And capturing the Avatar is the only way…"

"You know it is." He said softly.

Hotaru gave him a look he couldn't quite read and it worried him. "Right…Zuko I have to… tell you something."

She looked pained and it bothered him. What did she have to tell him? She reached out and gently held his hand. Her warm touch making the heavy feeling in his chest worse.

"I'm going to miss this." He almost missed it but it was enough to make his mind race. "Zuko…I'm… I'm the Av-"

The room became eerily silent. He watched as Hotaru struggled to get the words out, almost like she couldn't will herself speak. Her eyes were wide and she put a trembling hand to her neck.

"Hotaru…What is it?"

A deafening crash suddenly echoed throughout the ship followed by a thunderous roar coming from outside. Yelling and frantic footsteps could be heard in the hallways as the crew members rushed to the lower deck. Zuko gripped Hotaru's shoulders and yelled at her to stay inside before rushing out to the commotion.

Hotaru held on to her neck, eyes wide as she sat unmoving on the cold floor. Tremors so frightening began to take over her body. Dread creeping up inside her to her very core. Something had made her stop talking, completely preventing her from finishing her confession. For that split second, she had no control of her body whatsoever.

A low sinister laugh echoed across the room, sending a chill down her spine. She slowly brought her hands up to cover her ears and shut her eyes tightly, the tears pooling from her blue orbs. The absolute terror that something was inside her was all consuming.


	15. Sho?

Chapter 15: Sho?

 _"What is it like to fly?" Reina asked curiously, smiling up at Botan as they walked alongside each other through the endless lush, green meadows of the fire nation._

 _Since their encounter, Botan persisted they walked together for a bit as a precaution incase any more of those dark spirits returned. If Botan were to be completely honest, he did not wish to part from Reina just yet. Everything about her fascinated him. The way she walked beside him, with an air of confidence and strength showing just how much she didn't really need him there at all to accompany her. And her eyes, those fierce, passionate gold eyes that could burn a hole in him if he stared into them for too long. He was completely captivated by her and he decided he would enjoy her company until they had to part._

 _It turned out Reina was also seeking refuge at the Capital. Her village had been attacked by the spirits weeks before, and they had taken everything from her. She decided to make her way to the Capital on her own. Botan remembered that day fondly._

 _"If I may ask Miss Reina, where are you headed to?"_

 _She turned her head away from him, trying to hide her smile from him. "I am traveling to the Fire Nation Capital to seek refuge. There is word that the spirits have not been able to penetrate the capital due to their defenses."_

 _Botan almost missed his step, "The…the Fire Nation Capital?"_

 _Reina smiled softly at him, chuckling lightly at his quirkiness, "Yes. And if I may ask Botan, of the Western Air Temple, what brings you to the Fire Nation?"_

 _Botan smiled shyly, "I'm heading to the Capital as well. The spirits attacked the Western Air Temple and my people…. those who managed to leave, have dispersed to other parts of the world. I too am seeking refuge."_

 _"I'm sorry to hear that." Reina gave him a sympathetic look, a look that meant she knew his pain._

 _"I'm sorry to hear about your village as well. It is saddening how out of balance the world has become."_

 _They fell into a thick silence, both understanding the weight of his words. The reality that the world was spiraling out of control lingered in everyone's mind really. Not even the Avatar, the bridge between the humans and spirits had been able to fix this yet and that very fact frightened everyone._

 _Reina, to his surprise, broke the silence, "Perhaps… it wouldn't hurt to travel together since we are headed in the same direction."_

 _Botan couldn't control the smile that etched onto his face. "I wouldn't mind that at all."_

 _"I've heard Airbenders are kind hearted, pacifists so I expect there to be no problems traveling with a stranger such as yourself." She smirked._

 _He gave her a sincere, honest look. Making sure she understood just how sincere he truly was. "Of course not milady. I give you my word and utmost respect. I will make sure you make it to the Capital safely."_

 _She turned away from him, a confident smirk dancing on her lips, "I do not need protection Botan. I am perfectly capable of defending of myself."_

 _He smiled knowingly, entranced by the women who stood before him. "I have no doubts about that."_

 _After that fateful day, they headed towards the capital together. Botan didn't know if he should thank the lucky stars or fate itself but not even he could wrap his head around the luck that he's been graced with. They would be at the Capital in a month's time and from that day on he decided he would make the most of his journey with Reina and that he did._

 _He made it his mission to learn everything he could about Reina. She was reluctant at first, not exactly sure what to make of him or his intentions. But after days of his persistence, she confided in him. He asked her things about the Fire Nation, what her favorite tea was, and how she mastered firebending. She even shared stories about her childhood and what her family was like. Soon after she began to become curious of him and he gladly shared anything and everything she wanted to know about him._

 _Botan smiled at her question, reveling in the feeling of how normal this felt. It had been ages since he felt at peace. The fear of spirits attacking him momentarily forgotten, just him and the lovely Reina by his side._

 _"It's exhilarating…" He picked up a fallen leaf and began twisting it around slowly, the leaf following his movements as he guided the wind currents. "Air is the element of freedom. The never-ending flow and flexibility when met with resistance is the key to airbending. That core principle is what helps us glide and control the air."_

 _Reina laughed in amazement as the wind began to pick up around her, her hair whirling around her gently. Botan smiled at her, "There's something else though, something very important in order to fly. Spirit."_

 _Botan bent a gust of wind under his feet and lifted himself into the air, using his glider to soar around the open field. His heart pumping in his chest as the adrenaline and Reina's laughter made him high with excitement._

 _"It's like dancing! Dancing with the wind." She began to twirl around, trying to move along with the wind and Botan couldn't help but laugh. He landed and grasped her hand, pulling her to him, and placing her feet on top of his. "Like this."_

 _He began to twist and turn, moving with the wind as it danced all around them. Reina gripped his shirt tightly, her laughter contagious as they moved together. Botan held her tightly and propelled them high into the air, spinning her around gracefully before they descended back down gently. He smiled at her, his heart throbbing in his chest as he gazed at her._

 _A loud screech and a thunderous crash tore them from the moment. The feral growl of an injured animal echoed into the mountains. Across the field from them, an intense battle between a wild beast and a dark spirit raged on. The beast was clearly injured, deep gash ran along its side giving the spirit the upper hand. Reina tore herself from his arms running towards the battle._

 _"Reina!"_

 _"We need to help it, it's hurt!" She sent a powerful blast of fire towards the spirit, allowing the animal to wrench itself from under its grasp. The animal's big bird, like wings flapped eagerly soaring high into the sky over them. Botan rushed towards the scene the moment he noticed the spirit's soulless eyes were fully on Reina now. The spirit darted towards her, her fire doing little to stop it in its pursuit. Botan sent powerful gusts of wind towards the monster but the spirit was just too big and powerful for the attacks to stop it. Botan gripped Reina tightly and braced himself for the end. Suddenly large, black wings encircled them and the beast let out a shattering roar. Incredibly cold, black flames escaped from its mouth and hit the spirit head on as the spirit screeched in pain until all went silent. The spirit no longer there like it had all but disappeared in thin air._

 _The beast's large wings released them and it allowed them to get a closer look at the animal. It was unlike anything Botan had ever seen before. He thought the sky bison were big but this animal made them look small in comparison. Black, bird like wings that matched the color of its fire sat upon the animal's dragon like body and gold patterns adorned its black colored, feathered body. What was most striking were the animal's eyes. Large, icy blue eyes stared curiously back at them._

 _Reina stood up in awe, slowly reaching her hand out towards it. Botan was about to stop her until the animal nudged its large dragon head softly against her hand._

 _Reina smiled, rubbing her hand soothingly against the animal. "Botan, this is a phoenix dragon. These are legends. I mean I've only ever heard old stories about them as a little girl, this is incredible."_

 _Botan stood up nervously and watched as the animal's eyes turned to him. Botan bowed gratefully, "Thank you for saving us."_

 _The dragon got right in his face and gave him a big slobbery lick that amazingly enough made it less intimidating to Botan. Reina laughed joyfully and Botan couldn't help but join in despite being covered head to toe in dragon slobber._

Hotaru opened her eyes suddenly, coming back to reality from that peaceful dream. The warm feeling in her chest whenever she dreamed of Botan and Reina still lingering as she stared up at her metal ceiling. She sighed sadly as the feeling dispersed, leaving her feeling empty now that she was awake. Kyo's snoring filled the room making it hard for her to even attempt to fall back asleep so she turned to her side only to notice Sho flapping its little wings happily. An overwhelming sense of dejavu filled her to the brim. She couldn't tear her eyes away from those wings as they looked oddly familiar.

A noise coming from outside the hallway tore her from her thoughts. She lifted herself quietly and reached for the door. It was hard to make out but a figure dressed head to toe in all black was quietly sneaking into Zuko's room. Panic seized her as it was clear someone was attempting to harm Zuko. She rushed to his door and barged into the room.

"Zu- OH." Hotaru stood at the doorway, wide-eyed and embarrassingly red as she just walked into Zuko undressing.

Zuko jumped, cursing profanities as he pulled his pants up and tried to calm his erratic heart. "Hotaru, knock!"

Hotaru kept her hands over her eyes. She could feel him walk around and shut the door behind her. "I'm-I'm sorry! I just heard a noise and I saw someone come into your room. I thought…I didn't know it was you!"

She shut her mouth once she realized she was rambling. She could feel her cheeks get warmer as he stood in front of her now. She refused to uncover her eyes. The sight of him with so little on had her all mixed-up, it was almost worrisome. She didn't like Zuko that way, they were only friends. She tried to blame it on the fact that he was an attractive young man and that it was normal to glance a little longer then she knew she should have whenever they were sparring together. Or her heart beating just a little bit faster whenever he was around. Agni who was she trying to kid. Only herself clearly, but she kept repeating it like a mantra in her mind, they were only friends.

Zuko pulled her hands away from her face and met her eyes. She could see the faint red tint on his cheeks as they stared at each other, an awkward silence filling the room.

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest and gave her an incredulous glare. "You thought an intruder was in my room? What were you going to do, take them on your own?"

She mimicked his actions. "Of course, if it means protecting you. You think I couldn't handle it?"

Zuko's eyes softened slightly and he shook his head in disbelief. "You're leg still hasn't healed completely. I don't need to be protected anyway." He muttered.

He moved to sit on his bed and tiredly rested his head in his hands. It made Hotaru stop from arguing with him stubbornly. It was the first time she noticed how exhausted and disheveled he looked. Nothing like his usual self. Worry etched itself on his handsome face.

Hotaru seated herself next to him on the bed. "What's wrong?"

He stared at her for moment, like he was lost in thought before filling the silence. "Zhao. My father promoted him and now he has all the means and forces to capture the Avatar."

So he had been sneaking out. The bitterness and sadness in his voice was clear. The realization that his father was helping someone else instead of his very own son, whether intentionally or not, sunk in. It was as if he didn't want Zuko to return home, like the scar on his face wasn't punishment enough. The thought was enough to make her blood boil.

"That's not going to happen. You are going to capture the Avatar, not Zhao."

He scoffed bitterly, falling back on his bed. Hotaru couldn't help but watch him as he stared up at his ceiling looking so defeated and tired. If only she could tell him. She ignored the tight feeling in her throat as it returned, holding her back from spilling her secret. She already knew she couldn't, something wouldn't let her beyond her control. After that night during the storm, she voice returned normally like nothing ever happened but she knew something had silenced her. She gave up trying for every time she even got the idea of telling someone she was the Avatar, her throat would tighten up as if reminding her not too. The idea that something could control her was frightening and it was best that she believed she was in control for now at least, for her own sanity's sake.

Hotaru sighed and laid next to him. Softly, she said, "You can't give up Zuko."

Her words seemed to wake him up from his slump. Determination shining through hard, resolved eyes.

"My honor, my throne, it's all at stake." He uttered the words. The realization seemed to strike him hard like lightening. He scoffed, "I'll never give up."

He turned to his side, his head resting on his arm and giving her his full attention. They reveled in a comfortable silence, both just watching the other threw the dim lit room, enjoying each other's company. "Why are you up? Did you have another nightmare?"

Hotaru couldn't help but smile, the warm feeling returning once again. "More like a really nice dream. My mind's probably just making them up but they seem like memories that aren't really my own. Its hard to explain."

"What are they about?"

"An airbender and a firebender, Botan and Reina. I keep having dreams of their travels together like how they met and such. I think they're falling in love too." Hotaru smiled fondly at the memory, remembering the way Botan looked at Reina with such admiration and awe.

"An airbender and a firebender? Ridiculous." He muttered.

Hotaru frowned, Kyo's words echoing in her mind. _He'll turn you over the minute he finds out what you are._ "Why is that?"

"It's just…. The other nations are against us. Why would you fall in love with the enemy?"

Hotaru held back the lump in her throat. She held his gaze evenly despite her erratic heart. The unsettling sensation of feeling like an outsider began to consume her. Ever since Hotaru found herself on this ship with Zuko and Iroh, she never put in much thought on her stance on the war. Since the beginning when she learned she could firebend, and just how instinctively it came to her, she had no doubt was Fire Nation. She had to be.

The fire insignia resounded in her like no other and red was all she could imagine knowing. She also didn't resent fire like she did the other elements. She might have no recollection of who she really was, but deep down it felt right to belong to the Fire Nation. So when Iroh had told her about war, it was only natural to take the stance of where she belonged. But never had she felt this innate dislike for the other nations like it was instilled in the people of the Fire Nation. When they had visited the small, burnt down earth kingdom village, Zuko looked upon those people like they were beneath him, not only because he was a prince but because they weren't Fire Nation. All Hotaru saw when she looked upon those villagers were people much like Zuko and herself.

Hotaru knew these thoughts were dangerous so she tucked them away into the dark corners of her mind hoping she could eventually let it go. But it made her feel guilty and if she were to be completely honest, almost…sad. "Maybe things were different in another time. A time before the war. Who knows Zuko, maybe we're not all so different."

She gave him a sad smile, and it stunned Zuko silent. Hotaru chuckled slightly, but it only made Zuko feel even more out of place. "Besides, sometimes you can't help who you fall in love with."

The way she had said it caught Zuko of guard. "You say it like…like you've been in love before?"

"Wh..what? Of course not!"

Hotaru turned her attention to anything but the boy lying next to her, his question throwing her into a frenzy. Of course she's never been in love. She wouldn't even know the first thing about love right? The more she denied it, the more she wondered what it would be like if Zuko gazed at her the way Botan had at Reina. She shook those thoughts way realizing how silly they where. They were just friends.

Zuko watched the silly girl next to him get lost in her own thoughts curiously, trying to ignore the tight knots forming in his stomach at the idea of Hotaru ever loving someone else.

* * *

The sun had just finished setting over the horizon as Hotaru found herself leaning against the railing of the ship, listening to the waves crash and the happy chatter of the crew members on the deck. She was anxious and unsettled after all that happened earlier. Zhao's men had showed up announcing that ships were no longer allowed to pass in or out of the harbor. Zhao was in full pursuit of the Avatar now. It put her on edge knowing that the Firelord had appointed Zhao of all people to search for the Avatar. She had the ever-growing suspicion since their encounter that he knew exactly who she was but he has yet to come barging in and attempting to out her. Either way she was also a target. Not only did she have to worry about herself but of Zhao capturing Aang before them.

Zuko was so riled up after the soldiers appeared, it was like their talk last night didn't even matter. She had a feeling he was going to sneak out again tonight and she had every intent to follow him until Kyo had dropped even more disconcerting news. It was the first time they had ever truly argued over something serious and the first time he acted almost like a stern parent.

She had asked him why he would completely ignore her at times like he wasn't even there only to find out that he had found a way to enter the spirit world. It not only irked her that he didn't tell her but that he completely shut down the idea of her following him into the spirit world. She insisted that she went. She is, unwillingly, the bridge between both worlds. She could certainly find her way into the spirit and even try to bring Kyo's physical form back. It had to be possibility considering spirits have been slipping into this world. But he adamantly forbade her of doing so. He warned her that the spirit world was too dangerous and refused to let her follow him.

A noise from below startled her from her thoughts. The small boat from below made a quick splash as it descended into the water. She could faintly see Zuko's silhouette on the boat, dressed in the same black attire as the other night. The tightness in her chest returned as she watched him burn the engines. Almost as if he could feel her eyes on him, he looked up to where she was leaning on the railing. The eerie blue mask hid his handsome face from her view but she could almost feel his intense gaze.

"Be careful." She mouthed to him to not blow his cover.

He nodded as to say he understood and in less then a few minutes the boat was no longer in sight. Hotaru let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. She could only hope he would return safely. Zhao would pay if he didn't. Music began to fill the air as some of the crewmembers picked up their instruments and began to play a joyful tune. Hotaru couldn't help but smile as she remembered Iroh planning music night for weeks now. Zuko was against it of course but he knew better than to fight his uncle on throwing a party.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind. What is troubling you Hotaru?" Iroh moved to stand next to her, admiring the moon as it shined above them.

 _'If only you knew Iroh.'_ She thought. With a sigh, she told him part of the truth. "I found out that Kyo found a way to get into the spirit world. He's been moving his spirit to the other side and he didn't even tell me!"

Iroh rubbed his beard thoughtfully, "Hmm I assume he's looking for answers as to why the spirits are slipping into this world and attacking."

"Yeah but I'm worried. He's off doing this alone and he doesn't want me getting involved."

Iroh smiled knowingly, "The spirit world can be a very dangerous place Hotaru. He only wishes to keep you safe."

Hotaru gripped the railing, "I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me.…What if…what if the worst happens and he can't come back Iroh? I can't lose him…"

"Kyo is a powerful spirit, quite a character but very wise. He is not new to the inner workings of the spirit world like you and I. I am confident he shall return to you but right now we do need more insight of what is happening on the other side."

Hotaru nodded, grasping her necklace for comfort. She tapped into Sho's energy but the necklace felt different, emptier even. Deep down she knew Iroh was right but that didn't make it any easier.

"Come, join us for music night. Lieutenant Jee claims he is magnificent on the erhu but I need to hear it to believe it." Iroh gave out a hearty laugh.

Hotaru grinned at her friend, shaking her head. She had made up her mind. If only things were as simple and normal as she wished they could be. "I think I'm going to head in early tonight Iroh. Sleep my worries off for a bit."

Iroh whined, making her laugh at his silliness. "First Prince Zuko, now you. Well alright, get some rest."

Hotaru made her way to the door, when Iroh's voice stopped her. "Be careful."

A chill ran down her spin at those words. She turned back to him in surprise and he returned her gaze with his all too knowing look.

"Be careful heading back with your injured leg, that is." He smiled innocently.

Hotaru nodded and headed towards her room. She couldn't help but wonder if she was as easy to read as Iroh made her out to be. Nothing seemed to pass by the wise general. She had a feeling he knew exactly what she was about to do. That she was going to go against Kyo's wishes and find a way into the spirit world regardless of his warning. She wanted nothing more then to find him and bring him back.

* * *

To say that Aang was having a bad day would be an understatement. Being chased by crazy archers and now being held hostage by no one other then Zhao is the furthest thing from a good day. To make matters worse, the frogs he gathered for Sokka and Katara were thawing out and slipping away from him while he laid chained up like an animal.

Aang struggled harder against the chains until they began to bruise his wrists. He shouted in frustration. "No! Stop thawing out frogs! My friends are sick and they need you!"

The frogs began to fall out of his pockets one by one and Aang was beginning to feel desperate. He had been gone for too long now and he felt as if time were running out. There was no telling how Katara and Sokka were doing now. For once Aang didn't know how he was going to get out of this one.

A noise coming from outside the door startled him from his thoughts. Sounds of struggle and fighting rang clear through the other side but nothing could prepare Aang for what happened next. A figure dressed head to toe in all black and a striking blue oni mask slipped into the room. Aang stared at the masked person in shocked silence before the figure drew their dual swords slowly. An assassin, just great.

Panic began to sink in as the person approached in fast fury swinging their sword wildly towards him. Aang closed his eyes waiting for the impact when he felt the weight of the chains disappear. He opened his eyes in shock to find that he was freed.

"Uh, are you here to rescue me?"

The masked figure moved towards the door ignoring his question and peeked their head out to check if it was clear then signaling it was time to move. "Wait! Who are you?"

The figure slipped out, leaving Aang stunned and forced to decide if he should follow the mystery person or not. He wasn't sure what to do, for all he knew it could be a trap. A loud croak reminded Aang why he was even in this mess and he hurriedly tried to chase the half frozen frogs off of the floor. Before he could get all of them, a hand reached out a grabbed his shirt, making the decision to follow for him. "Wait! My friends need to suck on those frogs!"

In no time, they made it through the building easy enough without any trouble. The masked figure seemed to had taken out all the men guarding him while the others were gathered elsewhere. They might just get out of there after all. The figure stopped suddenly, bending down to lift a vent and signaling him to jump. They began to make their way through extensive tunnels below the large fortress Aang had been trapped in. The masked figure seemed to have the tunnels memorized, making his way easily like he had been through them countless times.

Aang decided he would trust the masked figure. The person hadn't said a word to Aang since freeing him, which led him to believe that they didn't want Aang to know who they were. That made him uneasy but they were helping him escape so he would trust them for now. Looking the figure over, Aang was sure his rescuer was a man. Something about the individual felt familiar to Aang somehow. For a split second, when the figure had freed him, Aang thought it might have been Hotaru. He almost hoped it was. Aang had caught himself thinking of the sand colored girl often. Their last encounter was a complete disaster and she had got the better of him. Sokka and Katara had both advised him to let it go, that she had chosen her side. But Aang couldn't bring himself to give up on the girl. All Aang saw when Hotaru lashed out at him was a hurt, troubled girl who lost her way. He knows what it's like to feel helpless in all this Avatar mess but he had Roku guiding him. It's clear Hotaru didn't have the support from their past lives for whatever reason so he would help her. She just needs to realize it.

Aang turned his attention to the sound of a crowd cheering. They stopped at an open vent and peered outside. Soldiers were lined up, their attention at Zhao who stood the very top of the tower, looming over them with a sadistic grin. "Sons and daughters of fire, tonight is the night history is made. The Avatar has been captured!"

* * *

"Ugh!" Hotaru threw her hands up in frustration, "This is impossible!"

She had been sitting for the past hour meditating, hoping desperately that somehow she could meditate her way to the spirit world. That proved to be a flop. She had to be the most sorry excuse of an Avatar.

She shut her eyes tightly, imagining Kyo agreeing with her jokingly in his very sarcastic and annoying Kyo like manner. She should be there with him, she lamented. Kyo had been gone for too long now and she was going to find a way into the spirit world no matter what it takes.

A warm energy reached her senses. Realizing it was coming from her necklace, she gripped Sho tightly. It pulsed under her, their energies merging together as one. It was almost like Sho was beckoning her to draw it. She quickly stood up and unclasped her necklace, letting Sho turn into the form of the staff. She gripped it tightly, silently letting Sho guide her with its energy as to what to do next. The air around them stood still for a moment and Hotaru could feel her energy at her fingertips. She brought the staff up slowly, the air picking up around her and swiftly brought Sho down. It connected to something hard, creating ripples in the air just like the spirit portals she had seen before.

She smiled, realizing she had created her own rift with energybending. ' _Thanks Sho.'_

She took a deep, nervous breath and stepped through. Nothing could have prepared Hotaru for the spirit world. It was unlike anything she had ever seen and felt. She stood in the middle of field, lush green trees and colorful, odd shaped flowers surrounded her. The clouds above changing their shape ever so often like they had a mind of their own. She began to here hushed voices whispering like they were gossiping.

"She's back."

"That's her!"

Hotaru turned around frightened, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Silence enveloped the entire field. The silence was so thick it almost felt like time itself had stopped. The shallow sound of her breathing was all Hotaru could focus on as she looked around desperately. Her senses felt like they were going to explode. Back in the human world, she had to tap into energies in order to feel them but here it felt like they were slamming into her all at once. Like there were too many energies surrounding her but she saw nothing.

A sharp ruffling amongst the leaves broke through the silence like a knife. Before Hotaru could even react, a dark spirit lunged towards her from behind. She threw her hand out, beckoning her fire but nothing happened. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact when she felt something warp itself around her. A deep roar tore through the field and she felt icy, cold flames scarcely close to her back. A loud screech of pain bellowed out into the field followed by silence once again.

Hotaru slowly opened her eyes to find her face pressed against soft black feathers. She turned her head to look at her savior only to find the very same beast from her dream. She couldn't tare her eyes away from its icy blue eyes. She reached her hand out slowly like Reina had and its large head nudged lovingly into her tiny hand, like it was happy to see her. Her heart began to race as she felt its energy.

"Sho?"

* * *

 _Omg you guys! Its been too long! I'm so sorry for my hiatus. I procrastinated for so long on this chapter as well as had so many things happening lately but I'm back! This is part one and I'm hoping to get part two out next week! Thank you so much to everyone who is following the story. It's a wonderful feeling knowing people are reading it! Please review and tell me what you think._


	16. Separation

Chapter 16: Separation

Tears escaped Hotaru's eyes as she held on tightly to Sho, who displayed his affection with his big, slobbery tongue and nudging his massive head lovingly against her. She grabbed a handful of his soft feathers, as genuine laughter and joy filled her well being. The deathly silent air surrounding them dissipated, like the evil that was disrupting the peace was no longer present.

She couldn't believe it. He was without a doubt the phoenix dragon from her dream and here he stood right in front of her. Hotaru couldn't even warp her head around what all this could mean. Sho, like Kyo, was trapped in her staff this whole time. Botan and Reina, were real and she was connected to them somehow. There were so many questions she needed answers to but without her memory, she felt helpless.

She rubbed Sho's head tenderly. It felt like she was reuniting with a long lost friend. Even though he was no longer in her staff, Hotaru still felt their energies intertwined with one another. It brought her comfort knowing that their connection couldn't be broken. Hotaru took a step back and smiled at Sho. "You're my animal guide, aren't you?" Sho rumbled happily, his wings flapping excitedly.

"I don't understand Sho. There's so much I don't remember." She whispered.

Tiny footsteps began to ruffle the grass behind her and the energies Hotaru had momentarily forgotten came rushing back to her. She turned around swiftly only to find a tiny spirit in the shape of rabbit of some sort approaching her. Its figure was adorned with intricate, colorful patterns that only made it even more stunning to look at. The spirit's wide yellow eyes stared deep into her own in awe.

Suddenly, more and more spirits began to appear around the field circling her and Sho. These spirits were nothing like the dark spirits that attacked them relentlessly before. They were absolutely incredible, innocent in nature even.

The tiny rabbit like spirit stood in front of her. "You came back Hotaru."

Hotaru took a double take, pointing to herself. "You… know who I am?"

Another spirit stepped forward, a deer like creature that could walk perfectly on its two legs. It crossed its arms and scoffed at her. "Figures she would forget about us, typical human."

The spirit felt familiar to her but she was distracted by its rudeness. She repeated the motion, crossing her arms and glaring back at it. "Well I'm sorry for being such a 'typical human' but I don't really remember anything from my past."

The spirit glanced at her for a moment before walking away, "I liked you better in the past."

The rabbit spirit turned to her, it's voice almost childlike. "Don't mind Aye Aye. You really don't remember us Hotaru? You used to come play with us when you were little. You look different now but we could never forget that hair."

Hotaru smiled at the spirit, crouching down on her knees. Sho rested next her as all the spirits nearby gathered around. She felt at ease despite them surrounding her. These were nothing like the ones that attacked them before. "I'm sorry. I woke up not too long ago without any recollection of who I am. I still haven't gotten my memories back. Please tell me more. I used to come here?"

"Yup. All the time. We couldn't believe it when Tsubasa came around with a little human swearing up and down that we had to keep the Avatar safe. You grew up here with all of us. We used to have so much fun together, until you disappeared one day and never returned." The rabbit spirit's ears dropped, it's voice laced with sadness.

Hotaru reached her hand out to the little spirit, petting its head softly. The action jolted something in her. Little sporadic visions of a little girl chasing after magnificent beasts and a little rabbit like creature.

"Kaja…"

The spirit perked its head hurriedly. "You remember me?"

Hotaru smiled. "I think so. I wish I could remember more. I'm sorry I disappeared, I didn't mean to leave you all."

"It's okay Hotaru. When you left here, you saved the spirit world and we know you came back now to do it again!" The spirits in the field cheered happily.

Hotaru's eyes widened, "Wha..What do mean?"

The clearing suddenly became silent as Kaja and the other spirits turned their heads. In the distance, beyond the tall mountains, a dark luminous cloud lurked over. It looked so foreign in the spirit world, its sinister appearance clashing with the bright, beautiful colors and oddities around it. Hotaru felt disturbed by not only its appearance but also overpowering energy. It felt like death.

Hotaru stood and Sho moved beside her, a deep growl escaping him as he too felt it. "What is that?"

Aye Aye, who was leaning against a tree, spoke up. "It appeared not too long ago. Seems like something bad found its way in and is causing serious trouble in the spirit world again, only worse this time. Spirits are attacking other spirits, some not even acting like spirits and many of them are forcing their way out of here. The balance in this is place is slipping."

"It's happening in the physical world too. Portals leading from here are appearing randomly in my world and the spirits are attacking humans…"

Aye Aye looked at her seriously, this time with no judgment in his eyes. "This wouldn't be the first time but you don't remember that do you?"

Hotaru shook her head slowly, feeling useless once again. All she could think about was how she didn't sign up for this. All of this was just unraveling way too fast before her eyes and the feeling of not being able to keep up suffocated her. She was a pathetic excuse of an Avatar and she never asked to be one. But as she looked upon all the spirits that surrounded her, watching her with wide eyes filled only with genuine fondness towards her, she couldn't help but feel like she owed it to them. That she had to protect them and this world.

She turned to Aye Aye, determination shining in her eyes. "I'm going to fix this, I promise."

Aye Aye nodded and turned away quickly as he tried to hide the small smile forming on his face, "You're still a stupid human."

Hotaru couldn't help but smile. She definitely heard that one before, maybe in a past life. She turned to Kaja, remembering what she needed to do first. "I need your help Kaja. Will you help me?"

The spirit moved its floppy ears eagerly, agreeing to help. "I'm looking for someone. A rude, mouthy wolf spirit."

* * *

Zuko's lungs were on fire. There wasn't a moment to catch his breath as he and the avatar ran from Zhao's soldiers. The alarms blaring out into the courtyard were almost drowned out by his heavy breathing. Zuko held onto his broad swords in anticipation. They weren't going to get out of this easy.

"Stay close to me!"

He didn't dare question. The three main exits were closing rapidly in the distance forcing his legs to move faster. The avatar sent a powerful gust of wind towards the incoming soldiers giving them a clear passage but before Zuko could feel any relief a spear shot right through his left side barely missing him. Zuko spun quickly, swinging his swords to block the hoard of soldiers who caught up from behind.

 _1…2…_

He began to count in his head like his old sword master had taught him. When Zuko was younger, he had picked up swordsmanship by Iroh's suggestion. He had always been a clumsy boy, always tripping on his own two feet. Iroh thought learning to wield a sword would fix that and also make him feel better about his firebending. What Zuko lacked in firebending, he excelled in swordsmanship.

 _3…4..._

A gust of wind suddenly lifted Zuko off the ground. He rolled onto his back to soften his landing and immediately fell into his fighting stance. Even he was taken by surprise as the avatar looped his legs around his torso and propelled them into the air towards the next gate. One more to go and they would be free. Arrows suddenly soared through the sky, barely scathing them as Zuko blocked the incoming shots. The weight was becoming too much for the avatar and they landed roughly onto the second gate.

 _5…6…_

He remembered his master's words clearly, fight like your life depended on it. The first time he had ever looked upon his opponent, he was afraid and fear, he had learned, could cost you your life. That was one lesson that repeated itself many times over in his lifetime. His master had noticed the fear in his movements, the very fear that made him falter in his steps and doubt himself whenever they sparred. He had told Zuko to concentrate on counting in his head. The idea was so silly to his younger self, but the more Zuko concentrated on counting to ten, the more he began to concentrate on his opponent's movements and his own. The counting, he realized, was a distraction and by the count of ten, he had always won.

 _7…._

Aang and Zuko stood back-to-back, adrenaline pumping in their veins as they simultaneously charged at the soldiers. The urge to firebend was overpowering. He could feel the heat reach his fingertips as he tried to push the feeling away. All of this would be so easy if he could just firebend his way out, but Zhao would now exactly who he was if he did. He glanced at Aang and watched with slight curiosity as he took on the soldiers. It was different not being at the receiving end of his attacks. He had to commend Aang, he was force to be reckoned with and the boy hadn't even learned the other elements. Zuko grimaced under his masked, realizing he had acknowledged the Avatar by his real name.

He watched humorously at the soldier's frightened faces as Aang sent another blast of wind, knocking them unceremoniously off the bamboo ladder. They had managed to get rid of the soldiers for the moment and Zuko couldn't help but think they actually made a good team. At that disturbing thought, he silenced his thoughts immediately.

 _8…._

Aang turned to him, "Take these and get on my back!"

 _Was he serious?_ Zuko found out he most certainly was as Aang used the ladder to propel him forward. Zuko cursed the spirits for getting him into this mess and jumped as far as he could, landing on the boy's back and hoping for the best. Zuko handed him the next ladder, watching as the third gate approached them painstakingly slow. They were so close…Zuko's head snapped to the end of the ladder as soon as he felt the heat emanating below his feet. Aang let out a cry, jumping for the wall but they weren't close enough. They both frantically grasped for the wall until their hands slipped, both landing roughly on the ground below.

Zuko jumped to his feet quickly, ready to drop his swords and firebend as the soldiers fire blasted simultaneously at them. Surprisingly, Aang put himself between the flames and Zuko, protecting them in an air bubble.

"Hold your fire!" Zuko glared under his mask at the sound of that voice. The soldiers moved aside to let Zhao pass. "The avatar must be captured alive!"

 _Alive, huh?_ Zuko rushed forward, putting both swords to Aang's neck. He heard Aang gasp, and although he was facing away, he could practically feel Aang's betrayal-ridden face as Zuko turned on him. Zuko buried the silly feelings of guilt that threatened to distract him. The Avatar and him were enemies, not allies.

 _9…_

He turned his attention back to Zhao, who was glaring menacingly at him. Seconds that felt like hours passed by until Zhao spoke up. "Open the gates."

"What?! Are you mad? You can't let them get away!"

"I said do it!" Zhao barked, standing firm on his order.

Zuko felt the gate open, and he backed away slowly, dragging the avatar along with him. His eyes never leaving the general's as they got further and further away from the gate. Zuko felt Aang's hand tighten around his wrist, reminding him that once they were out of sight, he needed to come up with a plan to subdue the boy. He could hear the leaves on the trees rustle close behind him. He just needed to reach the forest and he was free.

With a sigh, Zuko whispered, "Ten."

* * *

A sharp pain suddenly struck him, his ears ringing as the all consuming pain spread through his body and darkness engulfed him.

Hotaru walked along side Sho and Aye Aye through a thick forest with a single path that seemed to stretch endlessly. Kaja was a few steps ahead of them, hopping jubilantly despite the daunting place they were headed to. Kyo was last seen heading towards the mysterious dark cloud so that's where they were headed.

Hotaru was glad to have Aye Aye, Kaja and Sho by her side. She most definitely would've gotten lost had she gone alone. The spirit world was unlike anything she had ever seen. The paths seem to change on their own accord, which made her believe if someone did not wish for you to find something here, you wouldn't. Not only that but strange, other worldly plants and trees of the most peculiar colors seemed to have a mind of their own. There was a moment where she felt like they were being followed but it turned out to be the trees of the forest _watching_ her. Aye Aye had said it was normal, that they were spirits like they were and that they were only curious about her.

Apparently it was not only because she was a human roaming about in the spirit world but also because she gave off this energy that made her stick out like a sore thumb. This worried her considering she couldn't actually bend in this world. She had to find that out the hard way when a dark spirit attacked them and her firebending was nowhere to be found. It didn't matter to her though, Kyo was her only concern.

They reached the edge of the hill, giving them a clear view of the ominous cloud ahead. Its energy seemed to disturb the atmosphere around it as large, thick vines with protruding thorns ran across the entire area for miles. The thorns and thick fog made it hard to see what awaited them.

Hotaru stopped and turned to the others, "Alright. Sho and I got it from here."

Kaja jumped up and down before her, riled up. "But we can help! Let us come with you!"

Hotaru smiled, catching Kaja mid-jump and hugged him tightly. The overwhelming feeling of familiarity clutched at her heart. "You helped me more than enough by getting me here. I don't want you guys to get hurt."

Kaja pulled back, setting its tiny hand on her check. "I believe in you Hotaru. You'll save us all again. Just don't forget this time, okay?"

Hotaru smiled, swallowing the tightness in her throat and her heavy heart. She set him down before turning to Aye Aye. He had his arms crossed, trying to look like he didn't care much but she could feel his uneasiness. He scoffed, before turning away, "We'll meet again."

Hotaru chuckled, "I'm know we will. Let's go Sho."

They reached the edge of the thorns to find an opening, just enough to get through and follow the path. Hotaru glanced behind her, waving back at Kaja and Aye Aye. She didn't want this to feel like goodbye, but she couldn't fight the feeling that things were going to change from here on out. She took a deep breath before climbing through, Sho following close behind her.

Hotaru did not expect to actually feel such heavy silence as they wandered through the thick maze of vines. The leaves on the trees and flowers were wilted, like the life was sucked right out of them leaving nothing left to admire. The vines looked like they had taken over the entire area, colonizing what was left of the forest. The air was thick, their footsteps echoing loudly as they treaded through the rough, dirt path.

Sho's growl tore her from her thoughts as something yanked at her ankle, forcing her to her knees. Hotaru looked around frantically to find that the vines that surrounded them completely were attacking them…

Multiply vines wrapped themselves around Sho as he tore away at the vines, desperately trying to reach her but more and more vines replaced themselves the more he ripped them apart. They warped themselves around his snout like a muzzle keeping him from spouting his icy flames. Vines from overhead suddenly yanked at her arms and wrapped themselves around her body like they were devouring her. Her eyes widened as vines began to sprout from the ground. The ground at her feet began to sink in, her legs slowly sinking into the rough dirt as more vines pulled at her limbs.

Hotaru pulled frantically at the vines, panic setting in that they were going to be devoured by these creatures. A vine slowly warped around her neck, cutting her breathing off sharply. Desperation gripped her body as she gasped for air, tiny black dots beginning to invade her vision.

A deep growl suddenly cut through the air, one that sent a chill down her spine. Through her cloudy vision she could make out something moving incredibly fast towards her from above before a bright light engulfed the field. She felt the vines being ripped from her body, setting her free. Before she could thank the spirits for the air filling her lungs once again, she noticed the vines around her were still, like time had stopped.

"Quit gawking and get on Hotaru! I don't know how long I can hold it!"

Her head snapped to Kyo's voice, finally finding a white wolf spirit standing before her to match her friend's voice. He was big, intimidating almost, with black patterns adorning his fur. She ran to him, grasping his fur tightly and slipping onto his back. They made their way out of the other side of the forest easily, leaving the vines far behind them. Hotaru buried her head into Kyo's fur, visions of a carefree little girl giggling as she held on tightly to her wolf spirit friend.

"I missed you Kyo." Hotaru muttered, forgetting their situation if only for a moment.

Sho sighed heavily. She could tell he was angry with her and expected him to yell at her. "I missed you kid."

They landed by a clearing where three divided paths laid out before them. Hotaru climbed off of Kyo and turned to Sho who was pulling out remaining thorns from his skin. He nudged her letting her know he was okay. She examined herself to find that her clothing was tattered and her skin was adorned with small cuts all over. She realized she was going to have a hard time explaining that one to Zuko and Iroh. Kyo groaned obnoxiously and spread out on his belly with a loud thump.

"You okay?"

"You try stopping time and see how much it takes out of you!"

Hotaru bent down in front of him, amazed. "That's why they stopped attacking? You stopped time with energybending! Who knew you were so cool Kyo!"

His ears perked up, as well as his ego. "Of course I am!"

"But how can you energybend here? I couldn't firebend in the spirit world earlier."

"That's because energybending is- Hey! Quit distracting me. What in your right mind compelled you to come here after I told you to stay out of this?"

Kyo turned to Sho, making him lower his head like he was guilty. Kyo growled at the phoenix dragon, "And you! You led her here didn't you? After I told you not to!"

Hotaru sighed, "It's not his fault. I was just worried about you Kyo. We can help."

"I made it this far without your help and I was doing just fine."

"But…but you can't just expect me to sit on the other side hoping you're alright while you're out here fighting my battles!"

"I'm doing this because I don't want it to be your battle Hotaru!"

"But it is!"

"It doesn't have to be! Everything that's going on, it's like history repeating itself and the last time this happened you disappeared. I'm trying to figure this out without getting you involved, before it gets to that point."

That shut her up immediately. The weight of his words sunk in, having their effect. She understood what he couldn't articulate clearly. Just how she didn't want to lose him, he didn't want to lose her. It never left like it to her but for Kyo, they were apart for a thousand years too long and she felt warmed over the fact that he would go to this length to keep her safe. But so would she.

Goosebumps suddenly trickled across her skin, a feeling so powerful hit her by such grating force that she forgot to let go of the breath she was holding in. She turned, not being able to tear her eyes from the path furthest to the right. The wind suddenly picked up, and lightening began to strike not too far from where they were. The sudden storm felt like an omen. Something was calling her, urging her to follow that path. She knew she shouldn't but absentmindedly she stood up, hesitantly taking a step towards that direction.

"Hotaru-!"

Lightening began to strike all around them, setting off explosion like sounds and rumbles all throughout the clearing. Her ears were ringing, and she could barely hear Kyo shout that they were under attack as dark spirits surrounded them. Wild, crazed monsters charged at them ruthlessly. All Hotaru could do was cower helplessly in shock as Kyo and Sho crowded around her, protecting her from the spirits.

Sho let out a deep roar, shaking the earth as icy flames escaped him. The flames seem to disintegrate the spirits into thin air, but more and more replaced themselves in numbers. Kyo's eyes glowed an eerie white as he stilled. Hotaru was about to call out to him until various explosions filled the clearing, obliterating any spirits in its path. Kyo's eyes met her for a moment. They stared deep into hers and Hotaru felt nothing but a deep sadness from the look in his eyes.

"Get her out of here Sho."

Hotaru eyes widened, realizing what he meant. "No! We came here for you. We're not going to be separated again!"

Hotaru ran towards him but Sho circled her with his body, shielding her from Kyo. "No! No! Kyo please!"

Kyo turned his back to her, facing the army of spirits who were now storming towards him. "GO!" He yelled.

Sho nudged her on, taking flight and forcing her to hold on. Kyo's eyes glowed white once more as he stared ahead. The spirits pounced on him, until she couldn't see him anymore from under them. "KYO!" Hotaru shrieked.

A bright light engulfed the field, followed by an explosion with such force Hotaru closed her eyes tightly, tears escaping her eyes as Sho took them higher through the dark clouds. The storm began to pick up around them. Lightening suddenly struck dangerously close to Sho, almost hitting him as he dodged it. Cascades of lightening began to downpour at all directions.

"Sho, we need to go down now!"

But before he could, lightening stuck one of his wings sending him barreling down towards the earth, only they were met with cold, hard water instead. She felt a sudden pull, before brightness engulfed them. Hotaru grasped for air as she awoke back in her room in the ship. She laid sprawled out on the floor, her staff next to her. She reach for it frantically, faintly feeling Sho's energy. It was weak but it was there, and as if to reassure her, his wings fluttered gently as if to say he would be alright.

Music could be heard playing softly outside as the ship swayed in the moonlight. A strangled sob escaped Hotaru as she called out for Kyo repeatedly but received no answer.

* * *

Zuko rubbed his forehead gingerly as he approached the ship. He signaled for the guard to lower the docking lever to let him in. Tonight had to be one of the strangest nights he has ever had. He tried to push what happened tonight past him but he couldn't stop thinking about what the Avatar said to him.

To his surprise, Aang didn't leave him there after he was knocked out. The boy went as far as carrying him out of Zhao's grasp and stayed with him until he woke up. When Zuko awoke, he found the avatar perched up on a tree branch with a sad, thoughtful expression on his face.

"You know…a long time ago, I had a friend named Kuzon. He and I…" Aang shook his head slowly, smiling fondly at memory.

"We used to get into so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I've ever had…." Aang turned to look at him, his expression oddly serious for the thirteen year old boy. "And he was from the fire nation. I've been gone for a hundred years and the world isn't what I remember it to be. Everything's changed."

Zuko knew he should attack, knew he should do something, anything but he remained still, listening to the boy's thoughts. It reminded him of Hotaru's dream, of the firebender and airbender. How not too long ago, the world was different from what it is now.

Aang gave him a small hopeful smile, "Maybe…maybe we're not all so different, you know? If we knew each other back then, maybe we could have been friends."

 _Hotaru gave him a sad smile, "Who knows Zuko, maybe we're not all so different."_

Hotaru's haunting voice resounded in his head. For a split moment, it felt like Zuko was talking to Hotaru. The strong sensation of deja vu consumed him and he didn't know how to answer, so he attacked. The Avatar left without a word after that, not looking back and Zuko stood there, without enough energy to chase after him.

He made it up to the main deck and to his surprise, his uncle was still there, playing his tsungi horn. Zuko had a feeling his uncle knew what he had been doing. His uncle wasn't as naïve as he played himself out to be. After telling his uncle not to disturb him for the rest of the day, he made his way past Hotaru's room only to hear soft crying on the other side. This stopped him immediately.

"Hotaru?" He called out from the other side of the door.

He heard a sharp intake, followed by silence. He could hear her footsteps lead up to the door, her hand on the handle like she was contemplating opening it or not.

"Come on, open the door. Its okay…" He tried to say it as softly as he could. He could tell something was very wrong.

He heard something slide down the door. "No it's not."

Her broken voice shattered his resolve. "Please, Hotaru, I'm not leaving until you open the door."

She started to cry as silently as she could but Zuko could hear it all. He slid down the door, resting his back against it. Her cries pierced his chest, leaving him to ache on the other side of door wishing he could comfort her. He didn't know when he drifted off to sleep, only that her cries sent him into a restless sleep.


End file.
